Pen Pal
by yagalinus0420
Summary: A friendship blossoms out of a pen pal school assignment. Jasper and Tess become the best of friends. What happens when their worlds, secrets, and families collide? Can their be more than one happy ending? Rated M for lemons and adult content.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: OK...SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY SINCE MY OTHER ISN'T VERY POPULAR! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! ALSO, STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY CHARACTERS!!**_

**Prologue:**

"Please don't do this to me! Please!"

"Don't worry baby! It'll be over before you know it!"

All I could do was stay as still as possible while my adopted sister's boyfriend slowly ran his hands up and down my entire body. Tears were running down the side of my face while I awaited the inevitable. So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I WENT COMPLETELY NUMB. Rose was going to hate me, and so was Alice, and the worst part was I knew none of this was my fault.

My traitor body was starting to react to his touches, his kisses. "You ready for me baby? OH MY......YOUR ALREADY WET FOR ME!" Oh shit! Here we go, I was being raped by Rose's boyfriend, and the worst part of it, I was a virgin!

Just then, he rammed his fully erect cock into my virginal pussy and started penetrating without giving my body time to adjust. There was going to be so much blood, and I had to try my damnedest to not scream out in agonizing pain. Eventually I lost consciousness.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, until it happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Oh shit! It was Rose! I was startled out of my sleep by her yelling and screaming while she beat the shit out of her man.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FUCKING DICK? LOOK AT HER! OH YOU ARE SO DEAD.....ALICE, CALL THE COPS AND GET ESME IN HERE...QUICK!"

That was the last thing I remember about my life in Salem, Massachusetts beside moving away. Thank god for Jazz. He was my pen pal from a 9th grade English assignment.

_**A/N: OK.....HERE IS THE PROLOGUE....TELL ME....SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT!! REVIEWS=LOVE....AND I NEED LOTS OF LOVE!**_


	2. Introductions

_**A/N: OK, WE ARE GOING TO START OFF AT THE BEGINNING WHERE THE ASSIGNMENT WAS FIRST HANDED OUT! I WILL DO IT BY BOTH JAZZ AND TESS' POV. THEY ARE NOT PLEASED WITH THE ASSIGNMENT AND FEEL THEY ARE TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT! ALSO, IF YOU GUYS LEAVE A REVIEW, I WILL HAND OUT TEASERS FOR THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS AS A REWARD.**_

_**ONE MORE THING BEFORE WE GET STARTED, I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS....IN MY DREAMS....SM OWNS THEM FOR REAL!**_

_**OH AND IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT......GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!**_

**Tess' POV:**

I love my English class. It's what I'm best at. I can understand Shakespeare better than those damn "Barbie Dolls" with the fucking pom poms. I have been expressing my true feelings with poetry since...the accident. I love to read period. Favorite topics? Greek Mythology (I love the way they explain everyday things such as the change of the season), Poetry (especially Edgar Allan Poe since we are both very dark individuals), and last but not least, you never catch me without a Stephen King novel in my hand. Sure, I like other genres besides horror, but my second favorite genre is true crime. I find them extremely demented, but yet fascinating.

"Today class, we will be doing something different. Our school was one of the lucky 4 chosen to conduct a study on having pen pals."

Everyone groaned at this time. We all remember doing the wonderful pen pal assignment back in the 2nd and 3rd grades. Back then, it was cool, but we are Freshmen in high school. Knowing my luck, I'll be stuck with a "Barbie doll" as a pen pal. SHIT, I am so gonna fail this assignment if that happens!

'

"I will be passing out an envelope with your pen pal's name and address written inside. Your mission is to find out as much information on your pen pal as possible and write a 3 paged report on your new friend. You will have exactly one month to finish this assignment, so go ahead and open your envelope and get started on your first letter/email."

Great! I so don't have time for this shit! Why did we have to be assigned to such a gay ass experiment? What the hell do they think we are? Lab rats? Oh well, guess I better get started, since I only have a month to get this crap done!

_**Dear Jasper,**_

_**Hello! My name is Tesondrae. Don't try to pronounce it, just call me Tess....it's so much easier! ;P I'm not very good at this kind of stuff, so please bear with me! Ok, I'm a Freshman at Salem High School in Salem, Massachusetts. I am 5'6" tall, average b**_**ody ****_build, dirty blonde hair, green eyes that change colors with my mood (NOT CONTACTS), I am very athletic, my favorite sport is football, I love to play volleyball, football, and softball.....and I honestly can't think of anything else right off the top of my head. God I hate brain farts! Lets see, I am adopted and have 2 adopted sisters that are also Freshman. Rose is one of the infamous "Barbie Dolls" or preps as others refer to them, Alice is my hyper active pixie sister that suffers from shopaholic syndrome. I'm the outcast between the three of us because I don't fit anywhere. I guess you can consider me a social mutt....i can fit in with all the different groups but prefer to keep to myself. So, yeah..that's all I have for now! If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability!_**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tess (BKA: Dizi)**_

Ok, now that my first letter has been written and sent via email, all I have to do is play the waiting game to see when he will write me back. Now that I think about it, I should've added my out of school email address so we could chat outside of school. Just as I was about to start a new email, my little bell sounded off stating I have a new message in my inbox. I didn't recognize the actual address, so I went ahead and opened it. Talk about a major brain fart, it was Jasper writing me back.

_**Dear Tess,**_

_**WOW! I love your real name! How do you pronounce it properly? Anyways, My name is Jasper Whitlock. I am also adopted and have 2 adopted brothers. Emmett is the loud obnoxious one and Edward is the dorky book worm one. I noticed that you have something in common with all 3 of us. Emmett is the jock and gamer, Edward is the book worm and quiet one, and I am the outcast. I'm the smooth lady's man. Yes, I have quite a few admirers. I'm about the same height as you, maybe an inch or 2 taller, I have blonde hair, GOLD eyes (Mine are real as well), I have an athletic build, we share the same favorite sports, and I must say that I absolutely love a woman that is willing to watch a football game.**_ _**Well, class is almost over, so I have to go for now! Here is my SN for AOL...JazzMastr. We should definitely chat tonight after school! OH, I must warn you, my class is asking for pictures of our pen pals, so could you send me one tonight? It's due tomorrow! I'm 3 hours behind you, so get online around 6PM. I'll be "Impatiently Waiting" to hear from you!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Jasper (BKA: Jazz)**_

Wow! He really must be a DORK! He's really into this stuff. What the hell have  
I gotten myself into? I hope this guy isn't some sort of psycho since I have to send him a pic of me. Screw it! I'll play his little game to!

"Don't forget to ask your pen pal for a photo of them for tomorrow's show and tell. I will hold these daily to make sure you are indeed talking to your newly acquired pen pals!"

Well Shit......guess he's not as psycho as he seems!

**Jasper's POV:**

"Ok class, today I have wonderful news for you! We have been selected to participate in a new pen pal program. Today, you will be receiving an email from a person that lives across the continent. I'm not sure where, but I'm sure we will find out within the next....3........2..........1...BLING BLING. Ok, go ahead and meet your new pen pals for the next month. Find out everything you can about them because you have to write a report about them at the end of the month. Make sure you get a face to go with the name.......and stop wasting time! Get started."

Pen pals eh? What the hell do they take us for....idiots? Yeah, this will look extra special on my damn college applications (even though I've already received 4 degrees living with the Cullens). Wonder who my pen pal is. Guess I should open it!

_**Dear Jasper,**_

_**Hello! My name is Tesondrae. Don't try to pronounce it, just call me Tess....it's so much easier! ;P**_

HELL YES! I HAVE A FEMALE....WITH A GORGEOUS NAME AND SHE'S ALREADY FLIRTING!

_**I'm not very good at this kind of stuff, so please bear with me! Ok, I'm a Freshman at Salem High School in Salem, Massachusetts I am 5'6" tall, average b**_**ody ****_build, dirty blonde hair, green eyes that change colors with my mood (NOT CONTACTS), I am very athletic, my favorite sport is football, I love to play volleyball, football, and softball.....and I honestly can't think of anything else right off the top of my head. God I hate brain farts! Lets see, I am adopted and have 2 adopted sisters that are also Freshman. Rose is one of the infamous "Barbie Dolls" or preps as others refer to them, Alice is my hyper active pixie sister that suffers from shopaholic syndrome. I'm the outcast between the three of us because I don't fit anywhere. I guess you can consider me a social mutt....i can fit in with all the different groups but prefer to keep to myself. So, yeah..that's all I have for now! If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability!_**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Tess (BKA: Dizi)**_

Holy Shit on a stick! She is like a dream come true! We are in the same grade, we like the same sports, we are both adopted, I'm not really a social mutt, more like a complete outcast. She has 2 sisters! WOW! That would work out great for both me and my brothers........IF WE DATED! WAIT.....WHAT THE FUCK IS A BRAIN FART? Guess I'll have to ask her that tonight! HA! Her nickname is Dizi? As in Dizzy Devil? The purple Tasmanian devil? Huh.....well, it sounds like the nick name suits her! Well, guess I better email back since time is almost up! Just wait till Em and Ed hear about this chick! They'd both love her! I so can't wait to find out more about her!

********8 hours later***********

Yes...finally! Let's see if she's on yet! I had already booted up the computer and signed onto my AOL account. Nothing! So I decided to check my email while I waited.

_**DiziBitch69:**_ **_Jazz.....r u there?_**

_**JazzMastr: Yeah darling! How was school?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Same ol shit....different day!**_

_**JazzMastr: yeah...same here! So, shall we get started? I'm gonna send u a pic of me to get that out of the way, so how about you send urs as well?**_

_**DiziBitch69: ok...sounds like a plan............................"You've got mail!"**_

_**JazzMastr: excellent! So do you!**_

_**DiziBitch69: No....."I've got fricken mail!" according to Dr. Evil!**_

_**JazzMastr: HA HA HA!!! That's too funny!! ;)**_

_**DiziBitch69: Jazz....are you flirting with me?**_

_**JazzMastr: Maybe? What's it to ya?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Well, you must not be looking at my photo! There's nothing here worth flirting with unless you like pixies or barbies! **_

_**JazzMastr: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU'RE.......YOU'RE.......**_

_**DiziBitch69: Speechless? Is it really that bad?**_

_**JazzMastr: BEAUTIFUL!**_

_**DiziBitch69: HOLY SHIT! UR NOT SO BAD URSELF! R THOSE UR BROTHERS?**_

_**JazzMastr: Yeah.....y?**_

_**DiziBitch69: damn....ur all freakin hot! They aren't lookin over ur shoulder are they?**_

_**JazzMastr: Actually.....it's worse! They both have ur SN now! So b expecting their Ims and Emails! They're waiting for me to pull your photo again so they can see....but I'm not! SHIT! I G2G......THEY WON'T LEAVE ME BE! SAME TIME 2MORO?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Definitely! C U Then!!**_

I decided to get a shower before I even consider playing tag with Jasper's brothers! I'm sure they will want to know everything under the sun about my sisters, so before I even consider going into the game of 21 questions, I might as well get comfy. Who knows how long this will take.

So, after 30 minutes in the shower, I felt I was relaxed enough to start our game of email tag. It didn't take long either. I literally moved my mouse and had 2 Ims. One from a MonkeyMan and one from DeBuSsY.

_**MonkeyMan: Hey Tess, what's up? I'm Emmett.**_

_**DiziBitch69: The smart ass jock/gamer? ;P**_

_**DeBuSsY: Hey Tess....I'm Edward.**_

_**DiziBitch69: The bookworm? ;P**_

_**MonkeyMan: LMAO.....yeah...and the better lookin brother! ;)**_

_**DeBuSsY: Hey now, I'm not just a bookworm! So, you're Jasper's pen pal! What all does he know that we don't about you?**_

_**MonkeyMan: What do you look like?**_

_**DiziBitch69: How about I do this, I will send you a pic of me and my sisters.....then we will play 21 questions tomorrow? I'll even give u my cell number so we can have an actual conversation....as long as Jazz is around. I'm tired and ready to go to bed!**_

_**DeBuSsY: Sounds good to me!**_

_**MonkeyMan: Same here.....just don't forget to send the pic! ;)**_

_**DeBuSsY: which one are u? ;)**_

_**DiziBitch69: Well, I'm not the pixie and definitely not the Barbie....I'm sure you can figure it out from there! Goodnight! Sweet Dreams!**_

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was in my own personal heaven. I had the strangest dream of me, my sisters, Jazz, and the Cullens.

I dreamt that Jazz fell in love with Alice, Emmett with Rose, and Edward with me. There was something off about them in my dream. Everyone has their secrets.......but theirs was big. So big it would change our lives.

_**A/N: OK...I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISN'T MUCH....BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING! NOW, IF I RECEVE REVIEWS.....I WILL REWARD YOU WITH TEASERS! SO, SHOW ME SOME LOVE!!**_


	3. What Happened

_**A/N: OK, FROM HERE ON OUT....IT'S GONNA GET DARK AND DEEP! ALSO, I'M SICKER THAN A DOG, SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE WHILE I NURSE MYSELF BACK TO HEALTH.....SO BEAR WITH ME!**_

_**YOU HAVE BEEN FORE WARNED! IF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT.....GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!**_

I'm not sure if the dream was a premonition, or just a simple dream. It seemed to real! I was head over heals in love with Edward Cullen. The same for my sisters, they were head over heals for Jazz and Emmett. The weirdest part of it all, our adopted mother Esme was in love with their father. We were all just one big happy family.

The only problem was there just wasn't something right. I couldn't put my finger on it. I mean, hell, my mother and sisters were different...but lets face it. Different is normal for Salem. Especially for us. We were the strongest Wiccans that ever lived. The only difference between us and them, was the fact that Alice, Rose, and I were adopted into this life. Most are born with our strength, like Esme. She found us. Esme found me on the side of the highway. My parents died in a fatal car crash. I survived without a scratch. She knew I was special. I was sitting on the curb, in front of my parent's mangled bodies, using my mind to create tornadoes with the dirt between the gutters and the actual highway. I was 8. She found Alice wondering the streets late at night on her way home from work one night. Alice is our family fortune teller/psychic. She was also 8. Rose was the worst of us all. She was working a corner in Boston. Her parents were at home getting high while she was whoring herself out to pay for their habit. She managed to beat her dad's ass without touching him. She was also 8. Esme found the 3 of us in the same month. We all found ourselves lucky to be adopted by someone so true.

I don't know why but I feel a change coming on. Rose and Alice have been acting rather strange towards me lately. We used to keep to ourselves. We were inseparable. Now, it seems that Alice and Rose have become social butterflies, while I'm stuck as the black sheep. Even mom has changed. She is bringing home a new boyfriend for us to meet. It used to be just the 4 of us. Now 3 out of the 4 are dating. I'm the only one that isn't interested in having a man to rely on. I don't need a man to finish me. I don't need a better half. The rest of them must!

Mom told us this right before we left for school. I had to leave early because I chose to walk to school since it was right up the road while Rose and Alice would ride together alternating between their vehicles. Today was weighing very heavy on me. Something about today just wasn't right. Alice and Rose started the day by deliberately driving into a huge puddle from the storm last night, which inevitably doused me in muddy water. I have no idea what's gotten into them, but I'm sure I will find out soon enough!

I finally got to school, in my mud soaked clothes to see Alice and Rose pointing and laughing at me, along with their friends. I decided to let it slide and head to class.

"Ok class, I hope you all have your pictures ready along with what you've learned about your pen pals. Now who would like to go first? Tess?"

I dropped my head. I was hoping to not go today since I look like I've been sleeping with the pigs, but of course, I get to go first!

"Tess, are you alright? You look like........"

"I was conveniently splashed by a mud puddle by a car driving too close to the curb."

"Oh, um...please proceed."

"This is Jasper Whitlock. He lives in Forks, Washington. The other 2 guys are his brothers Edward and Emmett Cullen. They were all adopted. I found out that we have quite a bit in common. We both like the same sports which are football and baseball. We both like to play volleyball. And we are both Freshman. That's pretty much all I have so far."

"Perfect Tess. You're on the right track to learning more about your pen pal Yes Alice, you have a question?"

"Why does Tess get the hot guy? He obviously needs someone that's not so......plain and boring. He needs a social butterfly such as myself."

"Alice, go to the principal's office. That was very uncalled for!"

As Alice left, she made sure she bumped into me, knocking me to the ground and said "You're gonna get it for this!" on her way out the door. It's gonna be a very long day!

Sure enough, I was right! I was sitting down, getting ready to eat my usual salad for lunch, since it was mystery meat day, when Rose stomped up to me and slapped me across the face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That was for getting Alice in trouble, and this is for staring at my man!" She punched me in my nose, which blacked both of my eyes in the process.

"I DIDN'T STARE AT YOUR NASTY ASS MAN! HE WAS FUCKING STARING AT ME!"

"OH, SO NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE PRETTIER THAN ME? THAT MY MAN WOULD RATHER LOOK AT YOUR UGLY ASS THAN AT THE QUEEN AT HIS SIDE? YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING LIAR!"

At this point, she grabbed me by my hair and flung me to the ground, strattling my stomach so I couldn't go anywhere. She continued to punch me wherever her fists could reach.

"WHAT IS GOIN ON HERE? BREAK IT UP!"

We were pulled apart by 2 teachers. Rose was still kicking and screaming.

"Ok, who saw what happened?"

"Tess started it! She hit Rose first."

"THAT'S A LIE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! WHEN HAVE I EVER GOTTEN INTO A FIGHT?"

"Take them all to the office."

So, here I am sitting in the office waiting for Esme to get here, praying to god that I don't get into any more trouble and to hopefully diffuse the situation. Speak of the devil!

"Esme, I swear I didn't start the fight!"

"Sweety, what the hell happened to you?"

"Rose drove too close to a curb and splashed muddy water onto me when I was walking to school. Then Alice made me look like a total idiot in English class, and Rose beat me up for getting her in trouble, and for supposedly looking at her boyfriend. I swear I didn't do anything!"

"It's ok, I'll get this crap taken care of!"

Half an hour later, I was being excused from class for the rest of the week, while Rose and Alice received in school suspension for the next 2 weeks. As soon as I got home, I went and got out of the muddy clothes, and took a shower. As soon as I was dressed, I booted up my computer.

_**JazzMastr: hey girl! What are you doin home so early?**_

_**DiziBitch69: what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be in school?**_

_**JazzMastr: I'm taking an early weekend! So.....what's up?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Nothin much....just had a really bad day at school!**_

_**JazzMastr: Ok...spill.......WE'RE all ears.....**_

_**DiziBitch69: Hi Emmett......Hi Edward!**_

_**JazzMastr: They both said hey! ;)**_

_**DiziBitch69: Well, my day started out with Rose driving too close to the curb and dousing me in muddy water, then Alice knocked me down and threatened me in English class while I was giving my small lecture on what I've learned about you so far, and to top the cake, Rose beat me up during lunch for supposedly looking at her nasty ass man and getting Alice in trouble! **_

_**JazzMastr: Damn, you did have one hell of a day!**_

_**DiziBitch69: Yeah, can I ask you guys something.....honestly?**_

_**JazzMastr: Sure! We promise to be honest!**_

_**DiziBitch69: Do you guys think I'm.....plain and.....ugly?**_

_**JazzMastr: WHO THE HELL WOULD SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT YOU? YOU ARE ONE OF THE PRETTIEST CHICKS I'VE EVER SEEN-EM**_

_**JazzMastr: WHOEVER SAID THAT IS CRAZY! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL FROM THE INSIDE OUT!-ED**_

_**JazzMastr: DARLIN, I'VE NEVER MET ANYONE AS GORGEOUS AS YOU!**_

_**DiziBitch69: Thank you guys so much! It was Alice who said that to me! **_

_**JazzMastr: your sister? What the hell is wrong with her?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Honestly? She's pissed off I got the "Hot Guy" while she received some dork as a pen pal! Don't worry You guys are HOTT too!! ;P**_

_**JazzMastr: Well, we're glad to see you're mood has improved!**_

_**DiziBitch69: I don't know why, but I can talk to you guys so easily! Wanna know a secret?**_

_**JazzMastr: sure! **_

_**DiziBitch69: You guys are my only friends. No one else talks to me!**_

_**JazzMastr: Well, they're all morons!**_

_**DiziBitch69: LOL.........SHIT! They're home.....hold on for a minute! **_

"HERE'S YOUR FUCKING SCHOOL WORK! WE'RE HAVING A PARTY TOMORROW, SO YOU BETTER JUST LOCK YOURSELF IN HERE LIKE THE TROLL YOU ARE!"

"Thanks Alice."

_**JazzMastr: U ok?**_

_**DiziBitch69: yeah, Alice threw me my school work for the rest of the week and informed me that they are throwing a party tomorrow and I should lock myself in my room like the troll I am!**_

_**JazzMastr: Damn.....they certainly love you don't they?**_

_**DiziBitch69: We were always so close until yesterday, I don't know what happened? But if this shit keeps up, I'm movin in with you! ;P**_

_**JazzMastr: COME ON THEN! WE'LL BE GLAD TO HAVE YA! IT'LL BE NICE TO HAVE A WOMAN'S TOUCH IN THE MAN HOLE WE CALL HOME!-EM**_

_**DiziBitch69: Well, at least you won't turn me into a living barbie doll!!**_

_**JazzMastr: NAH, BUT WE WOULD DEFINITELY HAVE TO SHOW YOU OFF TO THE REST OF OUR SCHOOL! ;p -ED**_

_**DiziBitch69: Now, how would you manage that? Surely you'd be fighting amongst yourselves over my affection! LOL ;P**_

_**JazzMastr: Are you kidding me? We already are! Ever since you sent your picture! You're the one with green eyes.......right?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Yep! That's me!**_

_**JazzMastr: Do you have any idea how rare it is to find a blonde with emerald green eyes?**_

_**DiziBitch69: I have yet to meet someone like me! Guess I'm definitely one of a kind!**_

_**JazzMastr: That you are! So fuck what everybody else thinks! All that should matter to you is what you and the three of us think! **_

_**DiziBitch69: Me and the three of you huh?**_

_**JazzMastr: Well, we are on the same page as you.....and we are your only friends, so yeah!**_

_**DiziBitch69: Ok, I don't think I'd want it any other way! Thanks guys! I need to go now! I've had a long day!**_

_**JazzMastr: Sure sweety! Since you're not going to school tomorrow, how about we pick up where we left off at 9AM ur time?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Sounds like a plan!**_


	4. Why Me

_**A/N: OK...THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY GRAPHIC........THIS IS WHERE I GOT THE PROLOGUE FROM......SO IF SOME OF IT LOOKS FAMILIAR.....THAT'S WHY!! ALSO, REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!! THOSE WHO REVIEW WILL GET TEASERS!!**_

I woke up today with a bit of swag in my step. Esme wasn't the only one in the world that thought there was more to me than meets the eye! Jazz and his brothers were actually fighting over me. Well, hell, I might as well go and eat since I still have about an hour before I'm supposed to long on and chat with Jazz. At least I'll have something to do during the party, besides be invisible!

"Good morning sweety! Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually I did mom!"

"How's the pen pal thing coming?"

"Really good mom! I think I actually gained 3 friends instead of just one!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Jasper has 2 brothers, so I've been talking to all 3 of them!"

"That's great honey! Are you hungry? I made too much french toast and hash browns."

"Sure mom! Sounds great!"

She always makes too much, which is fine with me! I'm the only other person not watching my figure! I went ahead and fixed up my plate with the leftovers and shoveled it down. Alice and Rose decided to grace us with their presence as I was washing up my dish.

"Remember what we said troll, we don't want to see you throughout out party!" Rose stated.

"Yeah fat ass, we only have enough money to feed our guests, so you're on your own for dinner!" Alice added.

"Whatever! Have fun at school!" I stated while winking at them before I left the room.

"Ok honey, I'll be home tomorrow morning!" Esme said on her way out the door.

I went ahead and jumped in the shower to get rid of the left over fog that my breakfast didn't take care of. As soon as I was done, I booted up my computer, fixed my hair and put on a small amount of makeup. Then used my digital camera to take a few up to date photos to send to Jazz and them.

After I loaded them onto the computer, I went ahead and logged on to get ready to start my conversation. I went ahead and loaded up the new pics and sent them to him via email since I still had roughly 20 minutes left. I left my account up and headed downstairs to grab me something to drink. As I rounded the corner, there they were.

"What are you doing home? Mom's gonna kick your asses!"

"No, she won't! Because she's not gonna find out!" Alice stated.

"Are you wearing make up?" Rose asked.

"Just a little bit. I took some pictures of me so they are updated. I had to give Jazz an old pic of me and the best lookin one was the one of the three of us." I stated as I sheepishly looked down at my feet.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. I told him all about you and Rose, and how close we were, until yesterday's events."

"Wait, you told him what happened yesterday?" Rose asked.

I just nodded. "I don't know why, but I feel so comfortable talking to him. Maybe it's because he's so far away!"

"Are you kidding me? This is a major accomplishment for you! He is your first real friend, one that you can trust! This is great! I'm so happy for you!" Alice said while jumping up and down.

"Come on, let us help you! We'll get rid of those black eyes and get you ready for the party." Rose stated.

"You mean you want me here?"

"Yes, we do! We are so sorry for what we did to you yesterday." Alice said while fighting back tears.

"Wait, you're lying! You hated me until I told you that I told Jasper about you guys! YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR STUPID PARTY! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I HATE YOU!"

With that being said, I ran upstairs and locked my bedroom door. At that time, my computer chimed saying I had received and IM.

_**JazzMastr: U there darlin? Did u sleep well?**_

_**DiziBitch69: I did, but now all hell is breaking loose!**_

_**JazzMastr: What happened?**_

_**DiziBitch69: Well, Rose and Alice tried to pull one off on me! I told them how I talked about them to you and your brothers, and they went all Martha Stewart on me. Acting all nice to me, inviting me to their party, so I went off on them and told them I hated them.**_

_**JazzMastr: Oh Tess, I'm so sorry! I can't believe they'd stoop that low!**_

_**DiziBitch69: I can! They are so full of themselves it's wrong!**_

_**JazzMastr: Hey, I got those pics! When were they taken?**_

_**DiziBitch69: A few minutes ago.**_

_**JazzMastr: So, Rose gave you them black eyes?**_

_**DiziBitch69: SHIT...I forgot I had them! Guess I should've waited on taking those pics!**_

_**JazzMastr: Nah darlin, you look better in this pic than the first one you sent me!**_

_**DiziBitch69: yeah well, Rose and Alice always put too much makeup on me!**_

The next thing I know, I hear loud music drifting up from the downstairs. I guess they decided to start the party early. Here soon, I'll need to eat some lunch.

_**DiziBitch69: Hey Jazz, can we take a pause for the cause......I'm getting hungry! Give me an hour and a half.....so I can call for some pizza?**_

_**JazzMastr: Sure darlin! By then, Edward and Emmett should be back from the store!**_

_**DiziBitch69: Ok! Talk to you in a few.**_

Thank god I had the number to Papa John's in my room. I went ahead and ordered me a large pepperoni with light sauce and some soda. I went ahead and went downstairs to wait for my pizza to come. As I was walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Alice stopped me.

"We told you to stay upstairs troll, did you not hear us?"

"I'm going outside to wait for my pizza to arrive and I'll be back in my hole. I promise not to bother anyone or anything!

"Ok, it's not like I have to worry about you stealing my man. He thinks you're the ugliest thing that ever walked the earth!"

On that note, I ran outside and sat on the steps, letting my tears drip down my face along with the sweat from the heat.

An hour later, the pizza guy showed up. I paid for my pizza and soda, then ran back up to my room before anyone could notice me. I sat down on my bed, opened the pizza box and dug in. I ended up eating half of it, so I decided to save the rest for dinner. That way I wouldn't interrupt their party again. Once more run in like that one and I'd be skinned alive.

As I was putting my pizza up, I heard a knock on my door, so I just kept really quiet, hoping whoever it was would just go away! Did I ever tell yo how unlucky I am? Well, you're about to find out!

I was getting ready to get back online with Jasper when I smelt the booze seeping out of someone's pores. I swiftly turned around and there he was standing by my bed. Rose's boyfriend. I don't even know his name, which says how much I pay attention to my sister's men and people I go to school with.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm Tommy. Rose's man."

"What the hell are you doing in my room? Shouldn't you be with Rose?"

"She went to get the food. Why aren't you enjoying the party?"

"I wasn't invited."

"How can you not be invited to a party in your own house?"

"I don't know, I just am! Now, you should go before Rose comes in here and beats both our asses!"

"Honey, I'm not going anywhere!"

At this time, he started walking over towards me with lust in his eyes. This so can't be happening right now. My computer chimed which told me that Jazz was back online. There's no way I'm gonna be able to talk to him anytime soon, at least not with the way this guy was looking at me.

In that one moment of vulnerability, he managed to throw me onto my bed and lay on top of me, so I couldn't run away. I tried to thrash around, but that only antagonized him.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one!"

I was stuck, there was no way of me getting out of this unless someone walked in on us. FAT CHANCE OF THAT HAPPENING! Just then, he pulled out a knife and cut my dress off of me. Then he cut my bra in the front displaying my breasts for him to see. The way he was positioned, he decided to pull off my panties.

"I'll keep these as a souvenir!" He said as he placed them in his jeans pocket. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then he pulled them down allowing his huge cock to spring from it's prison.

"Please don't do this to me! Please!"

"Don't worry baby! It'll be over before you know it!"

He started at my neck placing rough open mouthed kisses, trailing them down my jaw line and up the other side of my neck. He held my hands over my head, and sat on my thighs, so I couldn't go anywhere. All I could do is lay there and watch him devour my body with his kisses and gentle touches. He decided to suckle on my left breast then moved to the right one, making sure each received the same amount of attention. The only thing I could do was cry silently, and pray that someone opens my bedroom door before it's too late.

Knowing that my wish wasn't going to come true, all I could do was stay as still as possible while my adopted sister's boyfriend slowly ran his hands up and down my entire body. Tears were running down the side of my face while I awaited the inevitable. So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I WENT COMPLETELY NUMB. Rose was going to hate me, and so was Alice, and the worst part was I knew none of this was my fault.

My traitor body was starting to react to his touches, his kisses. "You ready for me baby? OH MY......YOUR ALREADY WET FOR ME!" Oh shit! Here we go, I was being raped by Rose's boyfriend, and the worst part of it, I was a virgin!

Just then, he rammed his fully erect cock into my virginal pussy and started penetrating without giving my body time to adjust. There was going to be so much blood, and I had to try my damnedest to not scream out in agonizing pain. Eventually I lost consciousness.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for, until it happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Oh shit! It was Rose! I was startled out of my sleep by her yelling and screaming while she beat the shit out of her man.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FUCKING DICK? LOOK AT HER! OH YOU ARE SO DEAD.....ALICE, CALL THE COPS AND GET ESME IN HERE...QUICK!"

Esme was home? She must have left work early. When she finally stormed in with Alice hot on her heals, her face softened and she ran over to me. She picked up my head to cradle it in her lap, while my computer chimed and wouldn't stop. Esme bent her head down as I tried to speak, but could only whisper.

"What honey? I can't hear you!"

Just then, her eyes bugged out of her head. She turned to Alice and said only one word........

"JASPER!"

Alice knew exactly what to do from that point on.

_**JazzMastr: There u are, I 've been waiting for you for almost 3 hours.**_

_**DiziBitch69: Jasper, this is Alice. I'm sorry but she can't talk right now!**_

_**JazzMastr: Why? You and Rose torturing her again?**_

_**DiziBitch69: No, we just found her......she was raped by Rose's boyfriend. Jazz, she's a virgin! We have to get her to the hospital before she bleeds to death!**_

_**JazzMastr: Here's my number........PLEASE KEEP ME POSTED!! 360-337-9569. PROMISE TO KEEP ME POSTED!**_

_**DiziBitch69: I will!**_

**Alice's POV**

I hung up with Jasper and grabbed some comfy clothes for Tess to change in after she was checked out. My head was going about a mile a second. I can't believe this happened.....I can't believe this happened on our watch! Hell, I can't believe the last words out of our mouths. She said she hated us. Just thinking about our fight and how we treated her these past 2 days made me want to cry until I couldn't breathe. I would trade her places if it were possible. Her innocence was stolen from her by a guy Rose and I hung out with at school. Hell Rose was dating him for christ sakes. Wait, her room reaks of booze. She doesn't drink unless it's just the three of us. Where in the hell is that smell coming from?

"WHY THE HELL DOES IT SMELL LIKE LIQUOR IN HERE? WERE YOU GIRLS DRINKING?" Esme screamed at us.

"No mom, we weren't drinking. Tommy must've brought it. We swear we weren't!" Rose stated.

"Honestly mom! The only time we ever drank was in your presence when we do our girls night. Feel free to check our breath!" I stated to back up Rose.

"I believe you! Now, lets get Tess to the hospital....bring Tommy with us so they can put him in police custody.

As we were headed to the hospital, I called the police and told them to meet us at the hospital. We were bringing in a rape victim and the rapist. As soon as we got there, we sent mom in with Tess, while Rose and I made the report. They took Tommy into custody and gave us their card in case we had any other questions. They were also giving Tess 24 hours before they came for her statement and the doctor's findings.

While we were waiting in the lobby, I called Jasper to give him an update.

"Alice?"

"Yes, it's me!"

"How is she doing?"

"We are still waiting to hear from either the doctor or Esme. She must be really bad off!"

"No, not necessarily! They would have to do a rape kit on her, examine the damage, prepare a report for the police, and fix her up along with making a proper diagnosis for the extent of her damage."

"How do you know?"

"My dad is a doctor!"

"Oh, hey let me call you back.......Esme just walked out!"

"Ok....bye....and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!"

Before I could reply, the line went dead! I couldn't really get mad because I wanted to know just as fast as he did. So I ran into the ER Lobby as fast as I could.

"She's pretty tore up! They stitched her up and gave her some meds to help her sleep. They've decided to keep her overnight. Now, I need to tell you girls something. The company I work for is expanding. They offered me a very high position at a new location that pays more than well. So well, I can put all 3 of you through college and still have money to burn. Don't be mad, but I've accepted. Now, here's what we need to do. Pack up our laptops, books, religious items, and enough clothes to last at least 2 weeks. We'll get everything else when we get there. We are moving to Forks, Washington."

I slowly walked back outside. I was now on autopilot. We are moving. We just started high school, and now we have to start all over....again! Guess I should call Jasper and tell him the bad news.

"How is she?"

"They're keeping her overnight. Mom said she was pretty tore up and gave her some meds to relax and help her sleep!"

"Is she doin alright?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her yet. Jasper, I have some bad news. We will be moving soon."

"Moving? To where?"

"Um....Forks, Washington?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? DO YOU GUYS NEED HELP? MY FAMILY CAN HELP YOU MOVE AND GET SETTLED!"

"Is that where you live?"

"YEAH! HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE! DAD, GUYS COME HERE! TESS AND THEM ARE MOVING HERE! CAN WE GO AND HELP THEM?"

"Sure, how is Tess Jazz?" Someone else asked. "I'll tell you about it later.....Edward, book out flights; Emmett, pack our suitcases; Dad....you're the best!"

"Alice! We'll call you with the flight details in about an hour! Pick us up at the airport?"

"Sure! I'll tell my mom and Rose. Jasper? Thank you so much! For everything! I've never seen my sister so happy over meeting someone."

"No problem! And Alice? She spoke highly of you and Rose! Never a bad thing about you except for calling you a pixie and Rose a Barbie.....but she was describing you to us!"

"Dammit....she's too sweet for her own good! Talk to you soon!"

I didn't wait for a reply this time. I just hung up. My innocent sister always spoke highly of me and Rose. Now she's lying in a hospital bed and I was ready to just keel over and die from the way I treated her!


	5. Auto Pilot Surprise

"Why not dad? She needs us......they all do!" the boys said in unison.

"Look, I know you want to help Tess and her family out, but they don't know about us or what we are!" Carlisle stated.

"But dad......"

"No buts Emmett. Not this time!"

"Ok, I'll just call Alice back and tell her that we can't make it!" Jasper stated.

* * *

"Alice?"

"Yes, Jasper. When are you coming?"

"We're not. My dad said no! Alice, take care of her.....please? Call me when she wakes up!"

"Sure Jasper!"

* * *

"YES WE WOULD LIKE TO PRESS CHARGES! HE RAPED MY DAUGHTER!"

"You better get a good lawyer Madam Esme. They are going to put up one hell of a fight! Considering that you've adopted your daughters, they aren't born into our world, they are going to look down upon this mishap! So don't be surprised if things don't go your way!"

"IF THEY DON'T THEN I WILL LEAVE THIS GOD FORSAKEN TOWN AND TAKE MY GIRLS WITH ME! START MY OWN COVEN! AFTER ALL, WE ARE THE MOST POWERFUL IN TOWN!"

"Yes, I know! I must say though, as the High Priest, Salem can't go on without you or your daughter's gifts! All I can do is talk to the magistrate and try to have them seek reason!"

"DO WHAT YOU CAN! IF THIS ENDS BADLY, WE WILL LEAVE WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS, YOU WILL NEVER SEE OR HEAR FROM US AGAIN! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes Madam Esme."

* * *

"ORDER IN THE COURT!"

"Judge, the doctor did a rape kit and the findings were conclusive! The Plaintiff was in fact the known rapist."

"With all due respect, his family is one of the most prominent in Salem, therefore, I find him.......NOT GUILTY! COURT IS ADJOURNED!" The judge said as he closed the case.

"Mom, what are we going to do now?" Tess stated with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well honey, we are moving! We'll go some place far away from here, where no one can find us!"

"We know just the place too mom!" Alice and Rose stated in unison.

* * *

"It's been a week and I still haven't heard from Tess. Something's wrong!" Jazz stated while pacing in his room.

"I know man! The only problem is we don't know what's wrong, or what went down at the hearing!" Emmett stated while trying to calm me down.

"Yeah Jazz, I'm sure everything is just fine. Maybe they're just busy!" Edward said trying to help Emmett.

"Boys, you're gonna be late to school!" Carlisle said as he headed out the door.

All of the guys loaded into Edward's Volvo and headed to school. As they pulled into their normal parking spot, they noticed that a purple and blue skyline was parked beside them. They have never seen this vehicle before which told them that the rumors were true! They were going to be graced with a new student. Just as they got out of the car to head inside, they noticed three new girls walking out of the school. One was tall with long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and very beautiful. More beautiful than any of the girls in their school. The next one was tall, with blonde hair that fell to her elbows, with sparkling goldish green eyes. She was toned and somewhat tom boyish. The third was the shortest of the group, with spiky black hair and ocean blue eyes. All three of the girls wore the same outfit. A plaid shirt with a matching skort, and platform shoes. The only difference was the color. The first was in red and black, the next was in purple and blue, and the last was in pink and white. Before they could process the girl's faces........

"JAZZ!!" The one in blue and purple blurted out.

"Tess? OH MY GOD...TESS! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted to keep it as a surprise!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, we moved here since they took the guy's side over mine! Mom decided it was time for a change of scenery!"

"I can't believe this is happening!"

"Yeah, well, you can thank Alice and Rose! They are the ones that helped convince mom to move here!"

"Well, which one is which?"

"Oh, sorry. The one in red is Rose and the one in pink is Alice."

"Well, since we are doing introductions, the one in blue is Edward and the one in black is Emmett."

"Nice to finally meet you.....well, all of you face to face!"

"Come on! We'll show you around before school starts."

Rose went with Emmett, Jazz went with me, and Edward went with Alice. As we were walking around, I couldn't help but see the look of disappointment on Edward's face. Wonder why he's so disappointed! Jazz was talking my ear off, while Alice kept staring daggers at me. I gave her an apologetic smile and went along with the tour.

"Let me see your schedule." Edward asked.

I blindly gave him my schedule.

"This just won't do!"

"What won't?" I asked him.

He motioned for Jazz and Em to join him in checking over our schedules while I headed over to my sisters.

"We'll be right back!" Em stated and they were off.

"Alice, which one do you like? I already know Rose only has eyes for Emmett."

"What? He's like super hot, simple minded, but a huge teddy bear."

"Then he's perfect for you!" Alice stated with hint of sarcasm.

"Which one do you like Alice?"

"Well, I really like.........Jasper!"

"You guys are super cute together!" I stated.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Of course not silly! Besides, you know I like my men tall!"

"Ladies, we have fixed your schedules for you!"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Alice, all of your classes are with Jasper, Rose, you're with Emmett, and Tess, you're with.....me." Edward said with a sheepish grin as he said my name. "Is that ok?"

I slowly walked up to him, staring directly into his liquid topaz eyes and simply stated "As long as you're ok with it." making sure I gave him a seductive smirk with a wink, causing him to look down at his feet. Just then, the bell rang.....time for our first class of the day which, for me was now English Lit.

As soon as I walked into the classroom, all eyes were on me. It made me a bit nervous. I hated being the new kid in school. Oh well, guess I'll get over it.

"Class, we have a new student who just moved from Salem, Massachusetts. Would you please introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about yourself?" Of course...I had to blush 3 different shades of red.

"Hi, my name is Tesondrae, I go by Tess. I'm adopted....um.......I just moved here. We got into town yesterday, so I must say that I haven't really seen much since I've been busy unpacking, but I love the atmosphere here.......um.....i guess that's it!"

"Thank you for the introduction! Please take your seat and we will get started."

I pretty much ran to where Edward was sitting in the back of the room. This was going to be along day. As soon as I sat down, it started.

_I wonder what she looks like out of them clothes._

_She has some of the craziest eyes I've ever seen. I could gt lost in them for hours!_

_Stupid new bitch.....she needs a lesson in fashion! Look at all the guys in here....practically drooling over here!_

_I don't know what they all see in her.....she just trailer trash._

_God I would love to be between them strong ass thighs of hers._

_I really wish all these little piss ants would shut the fuck up! She isn't a piece of meat. Besides, she's destined to be with me! God she's so cute! Wonder if she knows that I like her yet?_

As soon as that last thought hit me, I was met but the liquid golden eyes of Edward.

"_**Did you just think that?" I asked him with my mind.**_

He ended up breaking his pencil in half and staring at me with wide eyes that looked as if they would pop out of his had any minute.

"How did you......."

SHIT! I forgot.....it's not common to have these types of powers outside of Salem. I was so busted! Surely, he would now know that I'm not like the other students here. Which means that he knows that Rose and Alice are just as different as I am! At the same time, I noticed that Edward and his brothers weren't normal either. They were freezing cold, very pale, and all had golden colored eyes. They were adopted by their father, so they couldn't have inherited those eyes from him. I guess we both have secrets that are going to come out....in due time.

"Can I have the restroom pass?" I asked without thinking.

I stood up and bolted out of the class while calling to Rose and Alice in my head. I was the first one in the bathroom....pacing, while I waited for the others to get there.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"I couldn't help it! I was overwhelmed by all the thoughts, and I accidentally asked Edward a question about a thought he had......in my mind!"

"Take a breath, Tess. It's alright. There's something different about them as well."

"Rose, what if my hypothesis on veggies is correct?"

"Vegetarian vampires?"

"No, vegetarian zombies........duh!"

"Well, they do have all the symptoms.....freezing cold, beauty, and their eyes are a bit odd. I think you may be right Tess!" Alice stated.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Confront them?" Alice offered.

"Ignore them?" Rose offered.

"Nothing at all! They will tell us when they are ready......they will start asking questions since I used one of my powers on Edward though! So be prepared!" I said.

As soon as we were ready, we opened the door and there they were.

"Can we talk?" Jazz asked.

"Can it wait till lunch?" Alice asked.

"Sure!" Edward answered.

"As long as you guys are truthful with us, we shall be truthful with you!" Rose stated as she headed back to class with Emmett hot on her heals.

Alice and Jazz were the next ones to leave. Then Edward and I followed shortly after.

I was almost into the classroom when Edward grabbed me by the arm and led me to a spot under the stairwell, where we couldn't be seen.

"How did you hear my thoughts?"

"I'm not sure! I just did."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Because I don't want you to think I'm a freak!"

"I could never......"

"Yeah, well, that's what everyone says!"

"Do you know what I am?"

"You're a veggie."

"A veggie?"

"Vegetarian Vampire."

"How did you know?"

"You have all the classic symptoms....freezing cold skin, impeccable beauty, and your eyes."

"What are you?"

"I'm a witch...well, Wiccan. I wasn't born into it, I'm a natural witch. Edward, I'm one of the strongest witches in the world. The rest of my family makes up the other 3 top witches."

"We are mortal enemies.....you do realize this...right?"

"We aren't like the others. We're not quick to bring death like the others. Just as you and your family would rather hunt animals then on human beings."

"Does this change anything.....between us?"

"Not unless you want it to!"

As I stared into his golden eyes, I felt something shift. Something just wasn't right.

"We better go.....our next class will be starting soon, lets go get our books."

On that note, we went back to our first class, grabbed our books and headed to our next class without saying another word.

Our next class was Biology. We were watching a video today. Thank heavens this teacher didn't make me "introduce" myself to the rest of the class. Once again, I sat beside Edward, since I didn't really have a choice. As soon as the teacher turned out the lights, our mind game began.

"_**Does Jazz know?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**What does this mean?"**_

"_**I'm not sure."**_

"_**Can we still be friends?"**_

"_**I don't see why not!" **_

Just then, an unpleasant thought entered both our minds.

"_Wonder if she's easy. Maybe I'll bed her by Saturday. If she doesn't have me, then I'll just have to remedy the situation! My best friend roufie will be more than helpful!"_

We both looked at each other. Edward's face was livid with rage, while mine was scared and full of fear.

"_**Don't worry about a thing! I won't let anything happen to you! I promise!"**_

"_**I believe you, but you won't be around all the time!"**_

"_**Trust me! No one or nothing will ever harm you again!"**_

"_**How can you be so sure?"**_

"_**I feel like.......I don't know, like I was put on this earth to protect you at all times!"**_

"_**That's very sweet of you...but I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself."**_

"_**Like the last time?"**_

"_**I was asleep, he got me when I was completely out of it! If I was awake, that wouldn't have happened."**_

"_**How can you be so sure?"**_

"_**You'll see! I won't be spending all day here!"**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**I'll be getting into a fight during lunch and I'll be sent home!"**_

"_**How do you know this?"**_

"_**I can also see the future!"**_

"_**Who do you get in a fight with?"**_

"_**Let me show you!"**_

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my vision. Just then, he chuckled.

"_**You think you're gonna kick the football captain's ass?"**_

"_**Just you wait and see Edward Cullen!"**_

"_**You're a bit feisty! It's cute! You're like a rabid kitten!"**_

"_**HA HA....very funny!"**_

"_**So, what are you doing after lunch?"**_

"_**Going home....obviously!"**_

"_**Can I come with you?"**_

"_**I don't see why not!"**_

"_**What are you doing this weekend?"**_

"_**Well, I have to go shopping for new school clothes on Friday, but that's pretty much it! I think mom is also wanting us to go and shop for stuff to decorate our rooms with....you know, paint, paintings, furniture.....why?"**_

"_**What if my family was to meet up with yours....we could help you get your house together....besides, I think my dad will like your mom!"**_

"_**Now how would that work out? We would be related.....all of us would be.....and I already know Alice and Rose have their eyes set on your brothers..........isn't that...illegal?"**_

"_**Maybe.....but since none of us are blood related.....I think it'll be alright!"**_

"_**So tell me...who's the lucky girl that stole your heart?"**_

"_**It's a secret!"**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Well, because she doesn't know she has it.....yet!"**_

"_**Well, I'm a pretty good matchmaker......i could help get you and her together!"**_

"_**Don't worry, she'll know as soon as I get to know her a little better and she gets to know me better!"**_

My heart fell a little when he told me that he did have his eye on someone! I just wish he'd tell me who! I could at least be a good friend and helphook him up with her, but he just won't tell me! Figures, I'd get stuck with the one that's already taken! Oh well, there's plenty more fish in the sea!

"_**So, has anyone here caught your eye?"**_

"_**Yeah, but I think he may be with someone!"**_

"_**Oh, well, that's too bad."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Whoever this dumb ass is, doesn't know what he's missing!"**_

"_**AAAAAWWWW.....you're so sweet!"**_

"_**Hey, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"**_

"_**HA HA HA......but you don't eat!"**_

"_**So, we could get more one on one time and get to know each other better. Jazz is the only one who knows you, and he hasn't told me anything about you!"**_

"_**Did he hog me to himself?"**_

"_**Yeah, I even went as far as hacking into his computer to get the chats you guys had......and I couldn't find them.....anywhere!"**_

Just then, it we were walking into the cafeteria for lunch. I must've been on auto pilot since Biology. I didn't remember going to my other 2 classes which were Spanish and History. As I was standing in the line to get my food, someone bumped into me hard. Sure enough, it was the football captain.

"Excuse you!"

"You were in my way!"

"Screw you asshole, get to the back of the line and wait your turn.....or do you need to go back to 1st grade to learn the rules of school?"

"BITCH, I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO LEARN!"

He swung and I ducked, following through with an uppercut to his lower jaw. Once he hit the ground, I strattled him and started punching him in his face. By the time Edward got me off of him, a teacher grabbed me by the arm, and started dragging me to the office. Edward just stood there with a surprised expression as I smirked at him and thought "_**TOLD YA SO!" **_causing him to erupt into a fit of chuckles and follow me to the office.

Twenty minutes later, I was heading out to the parking lot.

"HEY WAIT UP!"

It was Edward running to catch up with me.

"So, what are we doing now?"

"WE? Are you coming with me?" I asked.

"Yeah.....if you'll have me!"

"Come on, I'll take you to meet my mom, Esme."

"What are you doing home so early?"

"I got into a fight with the football captain. He was rude and tried to hit me!"

"OH.....who's this with you?"

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen, Jasper's brother.....Edward, this is my mom, Esme."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am!"

"Well, at least this one is sweet and very well mannered!" Esme replied with a giggle.

"Are you kids hungry?"

"I am.....but Edward isn't."

"Why not dear? Aren't you missing lunch?"

"Mom, can you keep a secret?"

"Honey, you know I can!"

"Well, remember my theory on "Veggies"?"

"Yes honey....I do!"

"Well, Edward and his family are veggies!"

"Oh my! So they really do exist?"

"Yes ma'am! There aren't very many of us, but yes, we do exist!"

"Well, in that case.....are you thirsty? We have lion, wolf, and bear."

"WOW! YOU HAVE LION? COULD I TRY IT?"

"Of course dear!" She waved her hand in the air and a bottle came floating out of nowhere and landed right in front of Edward.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS HEAVENLY!"

"Maybe for you....too bad you can't eat real food! Mom is one hell of a cook!"

"Esme, would you mind if my family comes over and helps with decorating your house? My father would surely like to meet you, and with 4 extra bodies, your house will be done by Sunday at the latest."

"Well, the more the merrier!" Esme stated.

"Thank god tomorrow's Friday! How about we get started tomorrow? Can we skip school?"

"Sure honey! Will you boys be going to school tomorrow?"

"Not anymore!"

It was settled! We were all skipping school to get started on our empty house. The Cullens were going to help us out as well, which will get this house done in half the time it would've taken us girls by ourselves! I can't wait to hang out with the whole family! I have a feeling that there will be many confessions that will come out in the open tomorrow! This is going to be one interesting weekend!

_**A/N: I KNOW, THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY JUMPY , BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I HAD TO GET PAST THAT PART AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. TESS WAS ON AUTO PILOT, AND THAT'S ALL SHE CAUGHT AFTER SHE WAS ATTACKED. SHE FINALLY CAME TO HER SENSES ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AT FORK'S HIGH!**_

**SO, LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS, AND I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE THE FRIDAY EVERYONE MEETS UP FOR ONE HELL OF A SHOPPING TRIP!**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS......DON'T HESITATE TO ASK!! I'LL ANSWER THEM THE BEST I CAN!!**


	6. I Got Jokes

_**A/N: I'M TERRIBLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR A NEW CHAPTER! FIRST, MY DAUGHTER DEVELOPED A STAPH INFECTION IN HER HIP AND WAS HOSPITALIZED FOR A WEEK! ONCE SHE GOT BETTER, WE MOVED FROM OHIO TO WASHINGTON STATE! SO I'VE BEEN UNPACKING THE HOUSE AND ALL THAT HUNKY DORY SHIT! I FINALLY PICKED UP A WIRELESS INTERNET SIGNAL A FEW NIGHTS AGO........IT'S SHITTY, BUT IT WORKS! SO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR!!!!! REMEMBER.....COMMENTS EQUAL LOVE WHICH GETS YOU TEASERS!!!**_

I woke up Friday morning, ready to shop. I'm not a die hard shopper like Alice and Rose.....but when it comes to specific things, such as my personal space, I'm 100% committed. I liked showing off my personality through my room décor. I had a few ideas I was kicking around in my head, but nothing specific. I figured I'd run my ideas by Esme and see if she had anything to add to it. She is a professional interior designer after all.

"Mom, I need some help with my room."

"I was wondering what ideas you had, considering you never do your bedroom the same way! What ideas do you have so far?"

"Well, as far as the color scheme goes, I still want to stick with my blues and purples, but it's the furniture and actual theme I'm having trouble with!"

"You can be such a girl at times! May I make a suggestion?"

"Sure mom......after all, I am a girl....sometimes!"

"I know dear! Well, what if you went with pastel colors and topped your room off with some Thomas Kincaid paintings?"

"PERFECT! Thanks mom!"

"Well, that's what I'm here for! Oh, just so you know, we will be hitting the mall after wards."

"Clothes shopping again? Ok! Can we hit up Victoria's Secret as well?"

"Since their under garments last the longest, I don't see any problem with it!"

"YES!"

Just then, my sisters came running down the stairs. They must've already knew what was in store for today. I could tell by the way they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. As I was walking out the front door my cell started ringing. I didn't recognize the number. I was going to let it go, but something told be to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Tess?"

"Who is this?"

"Edward."

"How did you get my number?"

"I got it out of Jasper's phone while he was playing video games with Emmett."

"Well, aren't you a sneaky snake!"

"Are you kidding me? I was teased by both of them, and my father for 4 hours last night!"

"You poor poor baby."

"At least someone feels my pain!"

"Ok, so what's up? We are getting ready to head to Seattle to start our shopping spree."

"Well, I was wondering if your family would like some company?"

"You mean escorts!"

"Well, maybe!"

"Hold on, let me ask and see what they think!"

I walked back into the house, covered the phone, and tried to save Edward from the crazy reaction he was getting ready to witness.

"Mom, Edward is on the phone and was wondering if we needed escorts on our shopping spree?"

"YES YES YES!" Alice screeched.

"OH MY GOD......REALLY? HOLY SHIT! I NEED TO GO GET READY! ALICE I NEED YOU! WE NEED AN OUTFIT CHANGE AND WE NEED TO FIX OUR HAIR AND OUR MAKEUP......LETS GO! THEY'LL BE HERE SOON!" Rose screamed.

"Language Rose! I don't mind if they come with us as long as they don't complain about the shopping! It's going to be an all day event!" Esme stated as she headed back up stairs to finish getting ready.

When I uncovered the phone, I heard Edward and his family suffering from our little display of affection toward them. They were all laughing so hard, I was almost positive they would've given themselves headaches from the lack of oxygen going to their brains.....if it were possible.

"Sorry about that! I tried to cover the phone so you wouldn't hear it, but when it comes to Rose and Alice, you can hear them from a mile away! Mom said it was alright, you heard Alice and Rose, and I really don't mind!"

"Great! We'll be over in a hour. It'll give Alice and Rose time to get ready!"

"Ok, see you then!"

After that, I headed upstairs to hop in the shower, since it was finally my turn. I was just about to step in when Special Ed from Crank Yankers sounded out "I GOT MAIL! YAY!" I picked up my phone and saw I received a text from Jazz.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Getting ready to take a shower!"

"Need some help? I'm sure Edward would love to come wash your back for ya!"

I blushed 3 shades of red, even though no one was around.

"No thanks! I can manage on my own! Yoga really does wonders for the body."

On that note, I hopped in the shower, and let that thought wonder around in their heads for the duration of my morning ritual. I normally spend about 30 minutes in the shower and the other 30 minutes on my hair, makeup, and clothing. When I got out of the shower, I noticed that they flooded my phone with text messages. Edward's varied from "What did he say to you?" to "I can't believe he went there!". The last one gave me quite the giggle fit! Both Jazz and Edward stated "Yoga huh? Maybe we should give it a try!". I just put the finishing touches on my makeup when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I yelled and headed for the front door.

When I opened it, I go one hell of a surprise. A very young blonde guy was standing in front of Edward, Jazz and Em.

"Hello! I'm Carlisle. The boys' father. You must be........"

"Tess, and this is my mother Esme. Alice and Rose are still getting ready. Would you like to join us in the kitchen for a drink?"

"Sure!" Carlisle stated staring directly at Esme, while Edward erupted into a fit of chuckles, causing Esme to blush a deep shade of red.

I looked at Edward questioningly and he mouthed, tell you later. Esme and I grabbed some glasses. She waved her hand in the air and brought up a bottle of each for the guys. I poured Esme and I a glass of milk. Just then, I was flooded with a single thought.

"_**Milk has done those bodies good!"**_

I choked on my milk, breaking the men out of their reverie. Esme looked at me questioningly, and I answered her with my mind which caused the both of us to erupt into a fit of laughter, while we both blushed the deepest shade of crimson possible. Just then, the bottles appeared and sat themselves down in front of the guys. Carlisle, Jazz, and Emmett all jumped back a few feet, while Edward uncorked his bottle and poured some in his glass.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you! Tess and her family are Wiccans."

"WICCANS? THEY ARE OUR MORTAL ENEMIES!"

"Calm down. They aren't like the others. If they were, I wouldn't be here right now! I did skip school and come over here when Tess was suspended from kicking the football captain's ass yesterday."

"Edward, language!"

"Sorry Carlisle, but seriously. If Tess and Esme wanted to hurt me, they had the perfect opportunity yesterday."

"How did they find out what we are?"

"Actually, I called Edward out on that! I have done research and came up with the theory that not all vampires are bad!"

"It's true! Tess did a whole term paper on "Veggies" as we call them." Esme stated backing me up.

"I noticed the pale, cold skin, but what tipped me off were the golden eyes!"

"May I have a copy of this paper?" Carlisle asked.

"It's right in front of you!"

Sure enough, a 3 ring binder sat in front of Carlisle. It contained all of my thoughts, ideas, theories, and research on vegetarian vampires.

"By the way guys, you have wolf, lion, or bear to choose from!" Esme stated.

Carlisle and Jazz were deep in thought as they glanced through my report. Emmett was asking for another bottle of bear. Edward was glancing around the downstairs.

"Want a tour?" I asked him.

"DEFINITELY!" all three stated in unison.

"Follow me."

I led them downstairs where the game room was. We had every video game system, a karaoke machine, a pool table, and just off the basement was the indoor pool and jacuzzi. I led them back up into the kitchen and headed down to the cellar where we kept all of our supplies for our rituals and business. After that was the living room, where Esme had photos of all of us starting from when she first adopted us, to the current school year. Next, we headed upstairs. I showed them Alice and Rose's rooms, which Jazz and Em felt they had to barge in on. Thank heavens they were ready to go....if you know what I mean! Jazz and Em stayed behind to talk to them. I pointed out Esme's room, the music room, and headed up to the third floor.

"This is my room."

The only thing in my room, at this time, were boxes and my bed. Nothing worth sticking around for. So I headed down the hall and opened the door.

"This is our music room."

"Do you play?" Edward asked as he pointed at the grand piano.

"No. I played trumpet for 5 years, but I get bored very easily. Esme plays. She always makes sure she plays my favorite song while she composes."

"Which song is that?"

"Fur Elise."

"Why do you like it so much?"

"It's haunting, but yet it's sweet. Kind of like me.....I guess."

On that note, we headed back downstairs. Now that everyone was down here, we were ready to go! We had to take 2 vehicles since there were 8 of us. We all knew who we wanted to ride with, so it was me, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward in one car; Jazz, Em, Alice, and Rose in the other. We piled into the cars and headed out. The guys offered to drive since we had no idea where in the hell we were going. The whole way there, Jazz and I were texting back and forth.

"So, what do you think of Washington so far?"

"Love the atmosphere, hate the drivers!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean! All the lanes are fast and slow lanes. No one goes by the speed limit. They either drive faster or slower than what's posted. Aside from that, what do you think?"

"I think I'm gonna like it here! I already know Alice, Rose, and mom like it here!"

"Well, I hope you ready for one hell of a day! We can be pretty.......amusing!"

"Amusing huh? Well, we can be pretty embarrassing! Consider yourself warned!"

"Sniff, sniff.....do I smell a challenge?"

"OH YOU ARE SO ON WHITLOCK!"

With that being said, we arrived at the ferry boat. We all got out of the cars and decided to walk around. We all headed in separate directions. For a while, Edward and I walked together in silence. We ran into Rose and Em first. They were in a dark corner talking and......kissing? Wow! That was fast! I decided not to pick on them....for now! Their time would come soon! We ran into Alice and Jazz next. They appeared to be having a silent conversation with each other. It looked more like a staring contest to me! We saw Esme and Carlisle sitting together on a bench, deep in conversation. After that, we headed to the back of the boat. Edward looked like he wanted to say something, but something was holding him back.

"What's on your mind?"

"What makes you think I have something on my mind?"

"Well, I never pegged you for the strong silent type! You've been talking my ear off since I arrived here. Now, you're all quiet and shy."

"Well, it's just.....weird! You know, us being together......"

I raised my eyebrows at that statement.

"Oh god, I didn't mean it that way..........I meant.....well........you know, Wiccans and vampires....hanging out."

"Yeah, it is weird. Why were you so flustered?"

"I wasn't flustered. Just.....caught off guard.......from your reaction."

"HEY TESS!"

Who the hell was calling out my name? The only people I know here are the Cullens.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm Mike. I'm in your English Lit and Biology classes at school."

"Oh."

"So, where are you going?"

"Well, Mike, I'm going to go find the rest of my family and friends, then we are going shopping. See ya around."

On that note, I tried to walk away, dragging a flaming Edward along with me.

"Wait! Would you like to go to dinner and a movie with me this weekend?"

"I'm busy this weekend. You know.......getting the house together and unpacking."

"Oh, well, I could come and help.........if you need it."

"That would be great! I'm Esme, Tess' mother."

"Mom, this is Mike."

"Nice to meet you! Be at 3056 Albacore Circle around 10AM tomorrow!"

"Sure! See you then Tess!"

Before I could get away from him, he grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips, and placed a chaste kiss to it. He then turned around and walked away.

"He seemed really nice dear. Did he ask you out?"

"Yes, dinner and a movie this weekend, but I turned him down. We need to get the house together before I start dating."

Just then a thought hit me.

"_**HA! CHOKE ON THAT CULLEN! HOPEFULLY, WE CAN GET THE HOUSE DONE SO I CAN TAKE HER OUT TO DINNER."**_

"Edward, did you just growl?"

"Sorry. He really pisses me off!"

"Are you kidding me? What was........HOT!"

He chuckled. "We better head back to the cars, we'll be arriving soon!"

Edward and I took our places in the back seat.

"_**SHE'S HANGING OUT WITH HIM TODAY? SHIT! GUESS I BETTER STEP UP MY GAME TOMORROW!"**_

Edward started cracking up! I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing so hard, tears were streaming down my face.

"What are you laughing about?" Esme asked.

"Something Mike thought. He feels threatened by Edward's presence, so he's gonna 'step up his game' tomorrow. I can't wait to see what's in store when he comes over."

"Tess, be nice!"

"I will be, as long as he is!"

"_**What's that supposed to mean?"**_

"_**It means I should consider my options when it comes to 'boys' here!"**_

"_**Boys huh?"**_

"_**Well, I can't really consider THE Edward Cullen a by now can I? How old are you?"**_

"_**HA ha......very funny!"**_

"_**I thought it was!"**_

"_**I'll let you get away with that one, next time, you're in trouble!"**_

"_**Really! How much trouble are we talking about?"**_

"_**I plead the 5th!"**_

"Ok, we're here! Let's go get the paint, then the furniture, and finish off with the clothes!"

"Sounds good to me mom!"

We all piled out of the cars and headed into Sherwin Williams. I loved all the choices of colors they had! I found the perfect shades of blue and purple. I even added a light tan to off set and bring together the colors better. Alice had 3 different shades of pink, while Rose stuck with her dark crimson.

Now that the paint is done, we headed to the Ashley store. I found a bed set I liked, the only problem is that it didn't have the marble tops I liked. Esme said she found a place that would have marble tops that would match the colors of my room, so we decided to call them when we got home. Esme and I did my painting shopping online, they are all on the way. Next stop........DUN Dun dun...........THE MALL!

We started at a clothing store called DEB. They had some really cute clothes. Alice made sure to remind me that Homecoming was right around the corner. Code for grab a dress, before there's nothing left! I found a gorgeous spaghetti strapped dress that went from light blue and faded to a dark blue. It had sequins throughout the dress. I was also lucky enough to fine shoes that matched the dress there! The started out light blue and faded to dark blue.....just like it! It was the only set in the store.......and it was in my size! PERFECT! Now all I needed was a date!

The next store we went to was Hot Topic. I loved their goth plaid outfits and their platform shoes. I made sure I restocked on my goth wear. I usually wore it for Halloween. Moving on. The next store was Spencers! God, I love Spencers! They have the best gag gifts, dragon statues, extracurricular activities, all sorts of stuff. I couldn't help myself. I found a fart machine........AND HAD TO BUY IT! That would be awesome to play with when Mike comes over tomorrow. I take it Edward read my mind because he started laughing which brought an evil smile to my face.

The last stop of the day was Victoria's Secret. Us girls headed in. We expected the guys to wait outside and stare in the window, or go sit down on a bench. BOY WERE WE WRONG! They came in right behind us. I headed to the back where I knew they would keep the bras I liked. I walked over to where Jazz was. He couldn't take his eyes off this one pink baby doll nightie. I walked up behind him.

"I think you should try it on! That color would definitely bring out your eyes." I added an extra lisp to give it a fruity flavor.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I'D GET THROWN OUT OF HERE!"

"What's the matter Jazz.......chicken? Afraid someone you know will see you?"

"NO!"

"Fine! Then I DARE you to go try it on and show me what it looks like, while acting gay!"

"What do I get in return?" Just then Alice and Rose walked up.

"You get a kiss from all 3 of us!" Alice stated.

"FINE! GIVE ME THE DAMN THING!"

While Jazz was in the dressing room, I pulled out my digital camera. This was definitely a Kodak moment!

"What are you.........doing?" Edward asked.......just as his own question was answered. Jazz walked out in a powder pink baby doll get up........thong in all.

"Sssso tell me, isss it sso me or what?" he asked.

Carlisle and Esme's jaws dropped to the floor, Emmett and Edward were laughing so hard, the fell on the floor, Alice and Rose were beside Edward and Em, While I snapped a pic.

"Doessss it make my asssss look big?" He turned around revealing the thong, so I snapped another picture. Just then, the sales lady had to interrupt our fun.

"Please tell me you're buying that!" she whispered in my ear trying to fight the fit of laughter begging to come out.

"Yes, I will...along with everything in my basket."

She took my basket, along with the tag to Jazz' new "outfit" and wrung all of the items up. I went ahead and paid for them. Poor Edward and Emmett....they still couldn't get up off the floor, so I walked over to them, snapped a picture, then walked out of the store.

When we finally got home, it was too late to cook anything. To top it off, we were all spent from today's activities! The guys ordered pizza for us girls. When it finally arrived, we all sat down in the living room to veg out and watch a movie.

We plugged in The Green Mile since it was my night to choose the movie. It got to the part where Percy botched Del's lightning ride when I started to get a bit drowsy. Edward grabbed me and pulled me to him so I was sitting in between his legs with my back up against his chest. By the time John Coffey healed Melinda Moores, I was out like a light, cuddled into Edward's chest with his arms wrapped around me. A perfect ending to a perfect day, if you ask me!

_**A/N: REVIEWS......NEED EM, WANT EM, LOVE EM! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE**_**_GAGS PULLED ON MIKE WHILE HE TRIES TO WOO TESS! IT SHOULD BE UP LATER ON TODAY!! I OWE YOU GUYS BIG TIME!! HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE LONG WAIT!!_**


	7. Pranks And Dogs

_**A/N: WARNING: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER.......PLEASE EMPTY YOUR BLADDER! I DON'T WANT ANY ACCIDENTS!! YOU WILL LAUGH YOUR ASSES OFF!! CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED!!**_

I woke up the next morning in the same position I fell asleep in. Thank heavens I wasn't the only one! The guys each had one of us girls curled up in their lap, sleeping like a baby. I was the first to wake up. The guys were holding a quiet conversation between the 4 of them. Since none of them noticed that I woke up, I went ahead and played possum. I am so going to hell for eavesdropping.

"They aren't like anyone I've ever met in my 300 years."

"Yeah well, they are all extremely sweet and kind natured."

"Not to mention they're all hot!"

"They do fascinate me."

"I see that each of us have shown favoritism to one of them.....except for Tess. I think we all favor her."

"Carlisle, I'm the one that had to find out all about her due to what I thought was a dumb ass assignment. Now, I can honestly say that I know someone outside of our being that I can honestly trust with my life. She truly has a heart of gold and wears it on her sleeve. She's tough on the outside, but gentle on the inside. I'm sure they all are, so we need to be very careful."

"I can honestly say that we have met 4 of the most genuine females this world has come to know! I wouldn't mind getting to know all of them better."

I peeked through a half open eye, and I found that the rest of my family were listening to the conversation as well. Rose had a smug smile on her face, while Alice was grinning from ear to ear, Esme had an extremely content look on her face, while I just stayed as still as possible, concentrating on our heartbeats, keeping it slow and steady along with our breathing. I wanted to hear more, and judging by the looks on their faces, so did they.

"Get to know them better is absolutely out of the question. I want them to stay with us."

"Edward, are you seriously considering what I think you are?"

"I can't help it! I know that I will never meet anyone like her, and I know that the same will go for the rest of you. Gentlemen, I think we've found our true soul mates!"

"Well, how do you feel about it Em?"

"Well, Esme is the mom I've never had, Alice and Tess are the sisters I've always wanted, and Rose is the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time!"

"Jazz?"

"I feel the same way Em does, only change the positions of Rose and Alice. Alice sends shivers down my spine just by looking at me!"

"Rose does the same thing to me!"

"Edward?"

"Well, I have grown quite fond of them all, but Tess literally takes my breath away. My heart hasn't beat in over a century and when Tess looks at me or even comes near me, I can honestly feel my dead heart jump. When she touches me, it's like lightning is coursing through my veins. I've never felt so alive! How about you Carlisle?"

"I have never loved like I have now. I just met Esme yesterday, along with her family, and I must say, they will complete the emptiness within our family. It's always been just the four of us. There have been others, but none of them compare to the women we hold in our arms at this very moment! So, do we all agree then? They are now ours?"

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do about Mike? He's coming over today, and he's after _MY _Tess."

"Well, Tess did buy a fart machine yesterday."

"WAIT! THAT'S PERFECT! EMMETT, DO YOU STILL HAVE THOSE STINK BOMBS?"

"OH HELL YEAH! I LOVE THE WAY YOU THINK!"

"I'm not the one that started it! Do remember, Tess was the one that bought that damn fart thing!"

"Do you think she'll go with it?"

"Come on! Of course she will! Last night, she told me that Mike's dad is single, I'll bet he brings his dad with him! We already know Mike wants Tess, Alice, and Rose.......but what if Mike's dad goes after Esme?"

"Em, get them stink bombs, we're goin to war!"

Just then, I decided it was time for us to wake up, so I slowly changed our breathing and our heartbeats. We each stretched and said our good mornings, then excused ourselves to shit, shower, and shave. They did look at us funny, until I explained that it was just an expression to simply state that we need to go get ready for the day! I think the guys put that one in their memory banks for future use!

While us ladies were getting ready to start renovating the house with multiple shades of paint, furniture, and masterpieces, we had our own little discussion on what we learned this morning and what we were going to do about Mike and his dad, if he came with him. I figured that it would be best if us ladies would be the ones with a "gas" problem! We needed to become complete opposites, in stead if refined, we needed to be rude, crude, obnoxious, and socially unacceptable!

"Ok, so here's what we'll do!! First, we need to put a spell of drunkenness on us, then we will have Tess' fart machine, and Emmett's stink bombs. We'll burp and fart like the best of them!" Esme came up with this plan within the 15minutes we were upstairs.

"Mom, you're seriously gonna go along with this plan?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am! I need to turn off Mike's dad while you girls turn off Mike!"

"Holy shit mom, I never knew you had it in you!"

"Rose, language! Of course I had it in me! How in the sam hell do you think I ran away all the dumb ass dudes in Salem? They all wanted me.....I just didn't want them! So I schemed up a plan within the first 24 hours on how to get rid of them. There was only one man that loved the fact that I'd burp and fart. I had to go overboard with that one! Thank heavens, my best friend was still alive at the time! I told him we were lesbians. It's not everyday you have a friend that you're so close to that it doesn't feel weird to make out with them in front of the whole town. After that, everyone left me alone....until she died!"

"Aaww, I'm so sorry mom! Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was "HOPING" we wouldn't ever have to do this, but of course, I was wrong. Now that we've met our soul mates, we have to do whatever it takes to stay with them! So being rude, crude, obnoxious, and socially unacceptable it is!"

"Ok, we look super hot! Let's head to the room of worship and get this spell going!"

As we were walking downstairs after we casted the spell to last until Mike and his dad left the house completely insulted, the Cullens were all waiting for us in the dining room, where there was a table full of waffles, omelets, toast, and bacon. They had made us breakfast. The gentlemen were each standing in front of a chair. As we took our seats, they pulled the chairs out for us and adjusted them so we were close to the table.

They each took a seat beside us. We dug in like we've never ate before in our lives. It was all part of the plan. The spell would kick in once Mike and his father arrived, so our stomach's needed to be nice and full for the last resort to get them out of our house. Once all of the food was gone, the guys mouths were on the floor.

"Were you gals hungry?" Jazz asked.

"GOG I LOVE THESE WOMEN! THEY SURE DO HAVE AN APPETITE!" Em stated with a chuckle at the end.

"I'll go ahead and start the dishes, why don't you ladies go ahead and start unpacking!" Carlisle stated with a bit of astonishment in his voice.

"_**We normally don't eat like this.....it's all part of our master plan!"**_

"_**Master plan**_**?" ****_Edward asked._**

"_**You'll see! All I ask is that you and your family don't look down upon us for what's about to happen! We are doing this for all of you!"**_

"_**Ok, should I warn the guys?" **_

"_**They already are! I have projected this conversation into everyone's mind."**_

"_**GOD I LOVE THESE WOMEN! THEY ARE DEVIOUS AND SPITEFUL AND......GOD I LOVE THESE WOMEN!"**_

"_**Emmett, calm down! Esme dear, are you sure about this?"**_

"_**Carlisle, I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life....except for when I adopted my girls!"**_

"_**So, what's the plan then?" **_

"_**Jazz, you are about to see the master's at work! All we want you guys to do is sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!"**_

"_**Come one Tess, there's got to be something we can do!"**_

"_**You guys are providing moral support.........and stink bombs! That's more than enough. Just, don't judge us for what's about to happen.....and try not to get grossed out!"**_

"_**I can do that....but still, I want details!"**_

"_**Are you kidding me? You're gonna be taping the whole thing. You have mandatory community service to do right? Well, you will be taping you and your brothers helping the new kids move into the neighborhood......along with collecting incriminating evidence on Mikey boy and his dear old dad! Just make sure that Edward gets footage with you unpacking boxes and stuff like that! That way, you all receive the credit for the man hours."**_

"_**Cool! So, this is a huge prank....right?"**_

"_**This is the master of all pranks ever performed! I will give you guys this one piece of the puzzle......after that, use your imagination on how this plays out! We put a spell of drunkenness upon us, now get all of the liquor bottles out of the bar, I need glasses as well."**_

"_**SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT, WHEN THEY GET HERE, THAT'S WHEN YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE DRUNK?"**_

"_**My dearest Emmett, it way more complex than that! See, as soon as they get here, we will start off with one hell of a buzz.....the longer they stay, the drunker we get! So, the sooner they leave the better.......still, I have the strangest feeling that they will be here for the grand finale....after that, they'll leave and never come back!"**_

"_**WHAT'S THE GRAND FINALE? AND WHY ARE WE STILL HOLDING THIS CONVERSATION IN OUR MINDS?"**_

"_**Well, you'll just have to wait and see what the grand finale is......and they are here! They've been here, peeking in the windows for the last 10 minutes. Once they ring the door bell, it starts!"**_

"_**Ok girls, it's time! Tess, put the fart machine in your pocket, Edward, you're in control of the remote.....just please pace yourself! Emmett, you're in charge of the stink bombs. We will project to you who will be the person to fart next, so make sure you are close by to let the stink bomb go! Carlisle, you and Jazz will take turns recording the whole thing! Now, is everyone ready?"**_

"_**YES!"**_

"_**Ok, in 3.......2...........1.............**_

DING DONG

Esme walked over to the door and slowly opened it.....trying to wipe the devilish grin off her face before she greets our guests.

"Hello Mike! I'm so glad you could come and help us today! Who's this strapping man you brought with you?"

"Oh, this is my dad Dave, dad...this is Esme, Tess' mom."

"Au Chaunte......Esme." Dave tried to say, while placing a chaste kiss to Esme's hand.

Carlisle was fuming, although you couldn't tell just by looking at him.

"Please, come in! We really appreciate your help....can I get you something to drink?"

"Absolutely, what do you have?"

"Single and double malt whiskey, bourbon, rum, vodka, and tequila."

"Well, I'll take a bourbon on the rocks, Mikey here will take a soda if you don't mind."

"I'm so sorry Dave, but we only drink liquor."

"You let your teenage daughters drink alcohol?"

"Well, I'd rather them be safe at home with me than somewhere else. The state doesn't take kindly to drunk drivers, plus, we are new in this town....I'm sure someone would love to take advantage of my lovely daughters if they had the proper chance!"

"Well, you do have a good point! Mikey boy, pick your poison."

"Are you serious?"

"Just don't tell your mother when you go to visit."

"Cool, I'll have what my dad has!"

"Hey Mike! 2 bourbons coming right up!" I made sure that I winked at him while I walked past him to the bar.

Edward was heated, he didn't like that one bit, so when Mikey boy and his dad weren't looking, I blew him a quick kiss, which seemed to give him all the reassurance he needed. We didn't have much sober time left.....so while us ladies flirted with the guys, we blew kisses at our guys.

"I.....m......gon....take.....thisssssssssssss....box......to...my...rooooom....." I grabbed the box and headed up the stairs with Emmett in front of me and Mike behind me. That's when disaster struck....

TTTTHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP....Edward hit the button.

"Oopssss.......scuse me." I drunkenly stated to Mike while Em let the first stink bomb go off.

"Uurrrppp........it's alright."

_**Did he just gag? OH MY GOD....TODAY IS GONNA BE PRICELESS! **_Jazz thought causing me to giggle.

I handed him the fart machine and told him to place it in Esme's back pocket, then I whispered who was next in Emmett's ear and sent him on his way. While I was upstairs, Mike was looking around my room. His eyes settled on me, bent over the box with my butt sticking up in the air. HE quietly and nonchalantly walked over to me and placed his inflamed crotch right on my ass, signaling what exactly I was doing to him.

"Hey......no (hiccup)ne of that in the houssssss.......Essssssssssme will sssssssssskin me alive!"

"I'll settle for a kiss then!"

At that time, he entangled a hand in my hair and placed the other on the small of my back to pull me closer to him which in turn, hold me tight against his body. Uh oh......this is so not good!

As he was kissing me, all of a sudden, I had an audience. Edward, Jazz, Esme, and Dave came walking in the room.......perfect timing. Dave was bitching about all us girls crop dusting and burping, then noticed his boy making out with me.

"Way to go son!" He was so proud.

Mike wanted to make his dad more proud, so he dipped me, moved the hand on my back down to my ass, so Edward got a huge show, the made the biggest mistake of his life! He shoved his tongue down my throat triggering my gag reflex. I ended up throwing up in his mouth, which in turn caused him to release me. I didn't stop there! I ended up throwing up on his head. Dave was so disgusted. Just then, I looked over at Esme.......she had the look in her eye! Dave rounded on her and started to say something to her when Esme started to vomit right in his face!

"WELL I NEVER! LET'S GO MIKE......I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO MEET THESE NASTY PEOPLE!"

On that note, they ran out of our house....immediately lifting the spell. Everyone was suffering from fits of laughter. Once we were able to catch our breath, we cleaned up the vomit messes with a wave of our hand. I grabbed a small bottle of liquid out of the box and placed 2 drops on my tongue, then handed the bottle to Esme who did the same!

After that was done, we grabbed our men, dipped them to the ground, and placed a long rough heated kiss on each of them.

When we let go, I swear they all blushed. They couldn't figure out what was going on.....considering that they haven't blushed in so long. Before they asked any questions, we decided to get to work....for real this time. We really didn't need any help, all we really had to do was point at what needed to be done, and wave our hand. The magic did the rest, so our house was completely finished within the hour. After that, we headed out for dinner and a movie.

We went to my favorite restaurant.....Olive Garden. While we were sitting down at the restaurant, we noticed how the waitress kept coming over and refilling our drinks, just to engage a small conversation with our guys. We went ahead and let it slide for the time being, since they only had eyes for us.

"Are you sure I can't get anything for you gentlemen?" The waitress purred.

"Yes ma'am, we're alright." Jazz drawled in his sweet southern accent that drove Alice nuts.

She left and went to go and check on our food. 5 Minutes later, she brought us our meals. I had the usual, fettuccine alfredo, mom had the veal Parmesan, Alice had the stuffed peppers, and Rose had the seafood alfredo.

As we dug in, all eyes were on us. As we chewed and swallowed our food, moaning at the wonderful flavor explosions in our mouths, the guys were literally glued to our throats, panting while we continued to dig into our delectable dinners. Eventually I looked over at Edward, who in turn, blushed at being caught. When I looked at the other guys, they too were blushing by being caught. Us ladies slightly choked on our food to try not to laugh.

"_**What are you doing to me?" **_

"_**I'm not doing anything to you......it's because of our connection."**_

"_**I don't understand."**_

I finished up my alfredo, and pushed my plate aside, this was going to be interesting. I wiped my mouth off, popped a mint into my mouth, and looked Edward dead in the eyes:

"_**I'm not trying to scare you or anything, so don't take this the wrong way...ok?"**_

"_**Ok."**_

"_**Well, the reason why you are blushing is because of the connection between us. What I mean by that is.....we are soul mates Based on the research I did on veggies, if they were to fall in love with someone of our descent, they would slowly start to regain human traits, such as blushing and crying. The only way to finish the transformation, if you choose to, would be to drink from my blood. That will knock you out for 24 hours to complete the transformation into a hybrid....half vampire, half Wiccan. Now, here's the kicker, when you drink from me, it will also change me into a hybrid from the venom."**_

"_**So, I would be human again?"**_

"_**Sort of. We would still have to drink blood, but we could eat human food, regain all bodily functions, even have kids. The only downfalls to this would be I'd have to teach you the Wiccan side, and we do keep the immortality. We would stay looking the same age.....but there is the possibility that we could age up to 10 years, but it would take a very long time to do so. The only other problem is that we wouldn't fit in either the vampire or wiccan world. We would have our own world, but the others would be against us at all times. Trying to take what we have."**_

"_**Which is what exactly?"**_

"_**Honey, if we become hybrids, we are the strongest out of all the supernatural worlds: vampires, wiccans, lycans, etc. They will all be trying to destroy us to gain what we have. Especially the Volturi. They have been on a power trip for years and they have been abusing their privileges. As soon as they find out about hybrids existing, they will hunt us down like dogs and try to drink from us and kill us so they are the most powerful in the world."**_

"_**Yeah, that is bad! Do the others know?"**_

"_**None of them have a clue! The only other person who knows as much as I do is Esme. So far, you are the only other person who knows. I will be informing your family tonight when we get back to our house. You have plenty of time to think about what you want to do, but either way, it's going to be dangerous......for all of us, to be together like we are now! So choose wisely."**_

"Oh that was so yummy! Can we pick up dessert on the way home?" Alice asked.

"Sure honey! What do you feel like?" Esme asked.

"Cheesecake.....Strawberry cheesecake!" Rose stated with adoration in her voice.

"Ok, then we better pick up 2. Tess will take on for herself!"

Everyone chuckled at that statement. The only problem is that it was a very true statement. The Cullens had no idea how true that statement was.

Carlisle insisted on paying for our dinner, so we didn't fuss with him. Since we had to take 2 cars, we split up half and half. Edward, Alice, Jazz and I went home while Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme headed to the local store to grab the cheesecakes and some popcorn.

Once we were all piled into the car, I layed my head on Edward's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

_I was standing in the middle of what appeared to be meadow. It was beautiful. The way the brisk breeze blew through my hair and whipped the branches of the leaves causing them to dance in the sunlight. Wildflowers were a dime a dozen, and every shade of the rainbow. I layed down in the middle of it and stared up into the sky. The clouds were projecting shapes today. I managed to see a dog, a dragon, and what appeared to be a man and woman kissing. Examining that specific cloud more closely, it shifted and took on a more prominent shape. It was me......kissing Edward. As I reveled on the sight in front of me, I heard something rustle behind a bush. I figured it was a small rabbit or maybe even a fawn. Boy was I wrong!_

_I huge russet colored wolf came stumbling out of the forest and into my meadow. It was whimpering and limping as if it was in serious pain. I slowly got up off the ground. I didn't want to make any sudden movements since it was so big and could still do some serious damage to me. I slowly walked over to it, holding my hands out with my palms facing the sky so it could see that I was surrendering to it and didn't mean it any harm. I was only 3 feet away from it when if shifted and changed into what appeared to be a rather large native american boy._

"_Please, help me! It hurts so bad!" He said to me with tears running down his dirty cheeks._

"_Do you know what I am?"_

"_Yes, please, help me! Before it's too late."_

"_Ok."_

_I clasped my hands together so they were in the shape of a ball and blew hot air from my lungs into them. Then I placed them on the poor boy's ribs. My hands felt like I stuck them in lava which told me that I had put them in the right spot. I slowly moved one of them to where his breast plate was and immediately received the same sensation. Just as I was finishing up, I heard a bunch of snarls and growls coming from behind me. There were 5 more wolves all varying in color ready to attack in a moments notice._

_I slowly stood up and held out my hands to show them that I wasn't trying to hurt this young man, I was helping him. It's just too bad they didn't care! Before I could say anything, the large black one jumped.........._

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH.......LOOK OUT!"

Sure enough, it was too late. We had hit some kind of animal. I'm not sure what it was, but it was big enough to cause the car to barrel roll off into the ditch. I was pinned in the backseat and couldn't move. Esme was screaming bloody murder while Carlisle and Edward tried to appear human and pull me from the wreckage. I knew I had at least 3 broken ribs and a broken leg, but that still didn't stop me from getting up and following the path the animal left after we hit it.

"I have to go see what we hit!"

"No, you need to have Carlisle check out out and make sure you are alright."

"Edward, you don't understand."

"I do, I vividly saw the dream in your head."

"Please help me then, I have to find what we hit. If it's what I think it is, we can't just leave him there to die!"

"Ok, let me go and get the others and we will all go together!"

Edward went over and filled in Esme and Carlisle on my dream. They both agreed to come with us. Luckily, Carlisle stashed some flashlights in the glove box. Edward picked me up bridal style and headed into the forest where we saw the animal roll. After walking in the forest for 10 minutes, we heard the whimpering and whining. It literally sounded like a dying dog. A few feet in front of us was the huge russett colored wolf from my dream, the only difference was that we weren't in the beautiful meadow. We were in Bum Fuck Egypt! As I looked into the wolf's eyes, he started growling and snarling at me. I kept eye contact with him the whole time.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I can help. Please, you are dying and there isn't much time. Allow me to help you!"

The wolf whimpered and blinked it's eyes at me as if acknowledging the facts I just stated and was also giving me permission to help. When the wolf saw Edward, it started snarling again, something just didn't add up.

"I'm here for her. She has a broken leg and therefore can't walk mongrel, so if you want her help, I have to put her down beside you and hold her so she doesn't worsen her injuries."

The wolf nodded in acceptance.

I did the same thing I did in my dream. I cupped my hands and blew into them. Then I placed them on his ribs and moved one to his breast plate. Right as I was removing my hands, 5 more wolves appeared and were snarling and growling at me. The only problem with this picture was that I was st their mercy. I couldn't move. The black one was positioned for attack.

"Hey, she just saved your friend. Leave her the hell alone!"

The black wolf was stunned by this statement. He turned around and headed behind a tree. The wolf never returned, it was a young native american boy.

"What do you mean she just healed Jake?"

"He was on the verge of dying from internal bleeding, so I healed him."

"What exactly are you? You aren't a leech, you aren't a shape shifter, so just exactly what are you?"

"I'm a wiccan."

"A WITCH?"

"Yes. Let me guess, we are mortal enemies as well?"

"Yes, we actually are. You are one step above a nasty blood sucking leech."

"Yeah, well listen here DOG.....I just saved you fucking friend's life, so a little gratitude would be nice!"

"Did you hear that boys? She called me a dog!"

"FUCK YOU! I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHERS OF OUR KIND, JUST LIKE THE CULLENS. THEY ARE VEGGIES, I'M A HEALER. I DON'T GO OUT LOOKING FOR OTHER SPECIES TO DESTROY SO I CAN RULE THE WORLD YOU POMPOUS ASS HOLE!"

"YOU ARE A FUCKING WITCH! WHAT GOOD CAN COME OF YOU BEING HERE?"

"I'M THE ONE THAT CAN MAKE HIS FATHER WALK AGAIN! I'M ALSO THE ONE THAT CAN RETURN YOUR PRECIOUS EMILY BACK TO HER ORIGINAL BEAUTY....WELL, NOT ANYMORE! GOOD LUCK FINDING SOMEONE THAT CAN....OH WAIT....THERE IS NO ONE ELSE! GUESS YOU FUCKED FOR LIFE! EDWARD, CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE ME HOME SO MY MOTHER CAN HEAL ME NOW! SORRY I WASTED MY TIME AND YOURS....UNGREATFUL DICK!"

On that note, Edward once again picked me up bridal style and started running back to our house. He was fast! We still managed to beat everyone home, including our siblings. Carlisle and Esme were the next to arrive home. Carlisle grabbed me off the couch and took me to my bedroom where my mom had all the space she needed. Carlisle did a quick examination making sure nothing else was wrong while she prepped herself to heal me.

When the rest of the family arrived, Alice and Rose were right by my side in an instant. Alice must have foreseen this like I did. When she saw that we were all right, she settled down and went to serve up the cheesecake. She cut mine into 8 pieces, but kept it in the original container. A spoon was already in it and awaiting me to devour every last piece. We killed the movie idea and just talked about tonight's events and still joked and chuckled about what happened earlier. Within the hour, I was fast asleep in Edward's arms. When he realized I was sleeping, he looked to Esme.

"Yes, you can take her to her room. Stay if you like.....BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

Everyone chuckled, even Esme. She knew that there was no way the guys were ever leaving us alone, so she knew she had to get accustomed to the men sleeping over....in our rooms. Thank heavens she trusts us all!

Edward layed me down in my bed, tucked the covers around me, and headed over to view my music and book collection more thoroughly. He decided to read my Anne Rice collection. He chuckled when he read the title of the first book.

"Interview With A Vampire.......This had better be good!"

_**A/N: YES MY LOVELIES! I GAVE YOU A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER TO TIDE YOU OVER UNTIL MY NEXT POST TOMORROW NIGHT! ENJOY! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!! TEASERS WILL BE GIVEN IF YOU COMMENT!! I'M A WOMAN OF MY WORD!!**_

_**REVIEWS......NEED EM....LOVE EM........WANT EM!!!**_


	8. Help With The Storm

_**A/N: SO, HOW DID YOU LIKE THE PRANK? IF YOU ASK ME, IT WAS PRICELESS! YES, I NOTICED A MISTAKE IN THE STORY AND HAVE CORRECTED IT! I WAS DEEP INTO WHERE THE STORY WAS GOING, AND MISSED THAT WHEN I WENT BACK OVER IT BEFORE I POSTED IT! MY BAD! NOW, THIS CHAPTER WILL COVER THE CONVERSATION TESS WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE WITH THE FAMILY, ALONG WITH SOME MORE SURPRISES. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**_

I woke up this morning to a note with a purple rose attached to it. Edward was nowhere in sight. Thank heavens it was Sunday! I had to inform the whole family on what I found out when I did my research on vampires mating with wiccans. This was going to be a very interesting day! I stretched and grabbed the note and the rose.

Love, I couldn't take it anymore.....I had to go hunt! If I'm not back by the time you get this, I will be home within the hour. Watch over my heart, I've left it with you!

Edward

I slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower. Allowing the water to warm up, I headed back into my room and chose my outfit for today. As I looked outside, I noticed that it was another cloudy day. A great day to stay in and work on the "family" website. I really needed to change it. I'm sure that there are many people that could use our help around here, so I needed to update our information.

When I was finished lying out my clothes, I headed back into the bathroom to get cleaned up. As the hot water cascaded over my body, I couldn't but think about what everyone at school was gonna say about my family being with the Cullens. Certainly, the females would be jealous, but what the guys? They never really stared at me.......that I noticed. They all had eyes for Rose and Alice. Guess I'd have to wait till tomorrow and see! Just as I was getting out of the shower, I was hit with a vision.....the strongest one yet. It was so strong it made my knees buckle causing me to drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

_I was setting up the website when there was a knock on the door. Everyone else was busy so I went ahead and got the door. As soon as I opened it, my mouth hit the ground. It was the whole Quileute tribe._

"_May we come in?"_

"_I don't think that's such a great idea....considering that there are 'filthy leeches and witches' here!"_

"_Please, we need your help! A plague has ripped through our reservation. We need your help, we can't figure out what it's from. Our tribe is depending on it."_

"_Oh, I get it! You need us when it threatens your everyday lives. After that, we go back to pond scum!"_

"_No, it's not like that! Look, we are sorry for how we reacted last night. It was a huge surprise! We've never had wiccans in the area, and with already having bl.....vampires in the area, we thought you'd try and hurt us as well. It's just what we were taught."_

"_You against the world! I know, that's how we were taught as well, but I did my research. I found out, for myself, that there were vegetarian vampires all over the world. Have I ever bumped into one? No, not until we moved here."_

"_I never thought of it like that!"_

"_Yeah, well I have. I know what it's like to not be accepted for what you are! Let me tell you a little story. I knew this girl that was born with these unbelievable powers. They developed when she was very young. One day, her parents were killed in a car crash. While the little girl was sitting beside the car her parents mangled bodies were trapped in, she started playing with the dirt. She turned the dirt along the curb into a miniature tornado. A few hours later, cops, firemen, and ambulances arrived along with a woman who saw this little girl playing with her very own tornado. She swooped the little girl up and took her to her home. From that day on, the little girl was trained on how to keep her powers at bay. She was also tested because normally, these powers are born within families around Salem, Mass. She was born in a different state and they couldn't believe how powerful she was at the age of 8. By the age of 13, the little girl graduated from the School of Charms. At 13, that's when you start going to the School of Charms. So to everyone else in town, she was a freak. She was cast aside as the outcast of the town. Now, she's a senior in high school. Her entire family was forced to relocate because of a tragic incident. The town sided with the guilty, so her entire family moved far far away where they couldn't ever find them. With all of that going on, she was given a dumb ass pen pal assignment. She found her first real friend from this assignment. It's just too bad, they lived on the opposite coasts of the US.' When the tragic incident went down, her near and dear friend was ready to hop onto the first flight out of his home town and fly to see her and make sure she was alright. But, his father wouldn't allow it because they had a dirty little secret of their own. Well, fate stepped in. One day, the boy went to school with his brothers to find a new car parked in his normal parking spot. As they were getting out of the car to head into school, there stood his long lost pen pal and her sisters. The girls realized what their dirty little secret was, but instead of shying away, it made them want them more. The boys realized that something was off about her and her sisters, which intrigued them more. Well, once the dirty little secrets were out in the open, it brought both of the families closer. Mortal enemies loving each other. Shakespeare, eat your heart out! What developed between the 2 families was their own version of romeo and Juliet!"_

"_Does it have a happy ending, or is it tragic like the original?"_

"_I'm not sure....yet."_

"_Wait, so the story is about your family and the Cullens?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We are terribly sorry about the way we treated you. Please, can you find it in your heart to forgive us?"_

"_Of course I can, but under one condition."_

"_Name it!"_

"_There's a storm blowing in, we may need your help!"_

"_For what?"_

"_Please, come inside. I will give you all the details along with the rest of my family. If you choose to accept, I will help your tribe....at no cost! Our supplies aren't cheap, so we do have to charge for our help......but if you choose to accept our deal, then it won't cost you a penny. I will cover the costs. Our help for yours, when you are called upon. Do we have a deal?"_

"TESS! TESS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"WHERE AM I?"

"IN YOUR BATHROOM. I FOUND YOU ON THE FLOOR, SHAKING, WITH YOUR EYES ROLLED INTO THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

Remembering my vision, I looked around to see my entire family along with Edward's standing around me.

"Did you see it?" I asked them all.

They all shook their heads.

DING DONG

I jumped up, wrapped myself in my towel and headed straight for the door. I flung it open to reveal the Quileute tribe, pale as can be.

"Please come in!"

"We saw what you were seeing as we were coming here to apologize for our behavior."

I led them all into the dining room where I know we could all sit and chat comfortably. "Please take a seat and we'll join you in a few minutes. I'll explain everything. Make yourselves at home, drinks are in the fridge, my mother will be starting dinner here soon. You're more than welcome to join us!"

I ran back upstairs. As soon as I rounded the corner to my room, I heard a hiss coming from my doorway.

"Edward, stop! I need you and your family to be nice for the next 7 hours.....please! I will explain everything as soon as I get dressed."

"You....just....answered.....the....door...in....a.....towel!"

"Please Edward, you don't understand! Just let it go! I'll explain everything in a few minutes!"

With that being said, I dropped my towel and started getting dressed. I heard him gasp as soon as the towel hit the floor. I slowly turned around, and seductively walked over to him.

"Do you see something you like?"

Poor Edward, he couldn't speak. His eyes were bugging out of his head while his jaw was on the floor. He nodded his head to answer my question. I slowly ran my hands up his chest, grabbed him by his shirt, and roughly pulled him close to me.

"We will finish this later!" I roughly crushed my lips against his, shoving my tongue down his throat, not even requesting permission. I quickly explored his mouth with my tongue and ended the kiss before things could go any farther.

I walked back over to where I placed my clothes, and started to get dressed. As soon as I was dressed, Edward's spell was broken. It was liked he snapped back into reality. As soon as he realized what just happened, he blushed 3 deep shades of red.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back!"

"Aren't we a little old for that?" I asked.

"Nah! Come on, we need to get this meeting started."

"Please be good! I have a lot of information to put out!"

I placed a very gentle kiss on the back of his neck causing a cold chill to run through his body and goose bumps to rise all over his body. He chuckled at the sensation. Within a blink of an eye, we were downstairs. I hopped off his back, grabbed his hand, and led him into the dining room, where Rose and Alice were serving everyone drinks while Esme and Carlisle started cooking dinner. Edward took the seat next to mine. We were finally able to get started.

"Ok, for those of you who don't know us, I am Tess, this is Alice, Rose, and our mother Esme. I'm sure you all know the Cullens. Did everyone see my vision?" Everyone nodded their heads, including my family. "Ok, I'm going to start with what we are and what knowledge I have of both our worlds. My family are Wiccans, more commonly known as witches. The Cullens are vampires. You guys are Lycans, more commonly known as werewolves or shape shifters. We are all supernatural beings, and mortal enemies. It doesn't have to be that way though! My family doesn't go around looking for trouble, or trying to fight off other beings. We try to live in peace with everything in the world. The Cullens are the same way. They only feast on the blood of animals. I know about the treaty, and honestly, it doesn't need to exist. Now, if you haven't noticed already, my family and the Cullens are paired up. We each found a mate in one another. This means that once we have been claimed, we will all be changed in hybrids. Half vampire half wiccan. We will become our own species. We will inherit immortality, vampire powers, and the thirst. The Cullen's will inherit the wiccan powers, along with returning to a more human form. As you can see, they have already started changing. They can cry, blush, and get goose bumps." I rubbed Edward's arm to show them, then placed a chaste kiss to his succulent lips, causing him to blush. "We will be able to reproduce and have children. That's another issue though. So I'm not going to stay on that topic, there are more important things to discuss. Once we have underwent the change, we will be the most powerful beings on this planet! That means that once word gets out, we will be hunted down like rabid dogs. Everyone from the wiccan and vampire side will want what we have. This is where you come in. There is going to be a great battle. We are going to need your help, in return, we offer our specialties to keep your tribe safe in return. Whether you guys are at war, or a plague is ripping through your reservation, we will protect and heal your entire tribe. Consider this an extended hand at brotherhood with us."

"How do we know you're not lying! How do we know you're not out to take over our lands and enslave our people?"

"Billy? Is it? I had that very opportunity last night when I held your son's life in the palm of my hands. Tell me, what was the outcome?"

"He came home healthy as an ox."

"What if I said I could take you upstairs and make you walk again?"

"PROVE IT!"

"Mom, do we have the supplies?"

"Yes dear, they are in the room of worship."

"Billy, Emily, please come with me. Everyone else, talk amongst yourselves. Edward, please carry Billy to the room of worship for me."

Edward nodded and grabbed Billy out of his wheel chair and headed upstairs. As soon as I was up there, I went ahead and dismissed Edward. I whipped up a concoction and placed it along Billy's spine. I placed the rest over Emily's scars.

Fifteen minutes later, I walked down the stairs, and back into the dining room. Everyone noticed that I had grown a bit pale, and gained deep purple circles around my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked with a hint of worry.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

At that time, Billy WALKED into the dining room and took a seat next to Jake, causing them both to erupt into sobs. After that, Emily walked over and took her seat next to Sam. When she turned and looked at him, they both erupted into tears.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Dinner is now served!" Esme and the rest of my family started placing dishes full of food onto the table.

"Are you thirsty my dear?" I asked Edward.

I waved my hand and 4 wine bottles appeared out of nowhere, in front of each of the Cullens.

"May I ask what that is?" Same asked while shoveling in a huge bite of tuna casserole in his mouth.

"We keep bottles blood for some of our rituals. I can assure you it's animal blood that is imported in from Africa. Lion to be exact. We also keep bear and wolf. We use those the most!"

He sort of dropped his fork on that note.

"Sorry, but I can assure you that we won't be needing it anymore. That was mostly used back in Salem."

Throughout the rest of the dinner, everyone kept up pleasant conversations.....to my surprise. We were all getting along wonderfully. Dessert was served. Esme's home made dutch apple crumb pie. Once dessert was finished and the dishes were going in the dishwasher, we restarted our conversation.

"Ok, do we have an agreement?" I asked Billy and Sam since they seemed to trump everyone else.

"We do! Can you come tonight and help our people? It will gain the trust of the other elders that couldn't make it tonight."

"Of course, as long as we are all welcome to join you on your lands."

"Yes you may. The treaty is now void. You've kept up your end of the bargain, we shall keep ours."

With that being said, Billy and Emily hopped into the truck, the wolves phased, us girls loaded up our book bags, and hopped our men's backs and headed to La Push.

When we arrived there, we couldn't believe our eyes. The entire reservation was waiting for us in the center of town. We quickly hushed everyone and directed them into specific lines. Alice did the kids, Esme did the men, I did the teenagers and Rose did the women. I'm glad my family fixed everything up while watching my vision. We were all prepared. As everyone got into the specific line, I started handing out cups with the elixir to cure their illness. Once my line was finished, I gathered all the men and gave them a glass of wine. When they were finished drinking it, you could instantly see them getting better. The elder men thanked us from the depths of their soul. I gave them the rest of the elixir, in case another outbreak happened along with the wine we used to wash down and activate the elixir.

After that, Billy explained everything to the other elders. While they were conversing, I went around talking to the pack members. Edward was attached to my hip, so wherever I was, he wasn't far away. Finally, Billy and the other elders came over to my family.

"We will help you when we are called upon. All we ask is the same in return."

"You have my word!" Carlisle stated.

"Ours as well." Esme agreed.

They shook hands and sealed the deal. Before the elders walked away, one of them walked over to me.

"May I have a word with you?"

"Absolutely....what's on your mind?"

"Well, we have to change one of our legends, or should I say add a new legend. Do you mind if I add your family's story as one of our legends? Your family shall be represented as angels of the darkness."

"Sounds perfectly fine with us. Just make sure that everyone knows not all witches and warlocks are like us. We are pretty much one of a kind! I have yet to meet a wiccan family that isn't power hungry!"

"You have my word!"

"Here is our number. Call us if you need ANYTHING!"

"Thank you so much....for everything!"

With that being said, we hopped back onto the Cullen's backs and headed home. We were all famished. I was exceptionally tired since I healed Emily and Billy. When we arrived back at our house, I didn't even have the strength to get off Edward's back. I think he knew, so he ran me straight upstairs, laid me down on my bed, then proceeded to my bathroom where he started running a hot bath for me.

Once it was ready, he scooped me up and brought me into the bathroom. He cautiously undressed me, and sat me in the hot water.

"Are you going to join me?" I asked, nonchalantly.

He gave me a huge ear to ear grin and quickly undressed. I leaned up to give him access to my back. He slowly climbed into the tub, pulling me back against his chest.

"That was really brave...what you did for them today. You stood your ground, and helped their tribe out immensely. What I don't understand is the storm that's breathing down our necks."

"Well, I've only caught glimpses, but the Volturi are becoming very curious about the thought of hybrids being real. After I wrote my paper on hybrids, it was published by a professor at a local college. Now that I think about it, he was a veggie. I don't remember his name though. To make a long story short, they somehow got a hold of my research and have grown very fond of hybrids, and finding the author of the wonderful insight they have received."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's irrelevant at this time. We should expect new students come Monday morning. Salem has sent a family out here, undercover, to keep an eye on us. So, I think it would be best if you guys stayed home tomorrow and moved into our house, that way we only have to protect one house instead of 2."

"The rest of our families are doing that as we speak! It was Alice and Rose's idea."

"Yeah, Alice knows more of when we should expect everyone to grace us with their presence."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"What did you mean by claimed?"

"Oh.....well, when a person is claimed, it means that their relationship has been consummated...you know, like a marriage."

"Ooh."

"Normally when a relationship is consummated, that's when the change will happen."

"Well, we do have the house to ourselves!" he stated while wiggling his eyebrows.

"It's not that simple. Alice, Rose, and I are a bit young to be claimed, so we have to wait until Esme gives us permission. I know...it sounds odd, but this is a really huge step. Especially for us humans. It means that we lose our virginity, which also adds to our power....or increases them I should say."

"So, has Esme........you know........."

"Not to my knowledge. She has been pursued, but never found Mr. Right."

"What about you and that mishap with Rose's boyfriend?"

"He may have stolen my virginity, but he didn't claim me. In order to be claimed, it has to be an act of love."

"I see! We better finish up before the water gets too cold for you, and our family gets home. They should be here any time!"

We hurried up and cleaned ourselves up. Edward helped me out of the tub, dried me off, and helped me get dressed. I had just finished letting him brush my hair when Alice came barging in.

"Mom said family meeting........NOW!"

I looked over to Edward who was just as confused as I was. We shrugged our shoulders, and headed downstairs.

"What's up mom?"

"We must do this quickly, as in tonight. The evil of Salem is now breathing down our neck. We have no choice. Tonight, we all have to claim each other. It will take 24 hours for the change, and a new family has just moved into town. They are from Salem, so we must start to prepare now so we are ready for the storm. No one is going to school this week. I shall go and get your school work on Tuesday, so no one falls behind in school. Everyone is now moved into this house. We shall use Carlisle's house for training and in case we need to hide. I have placed an invisibility spell upon it, so we are the only ones that can see it....along with the wolves. They already know this is happening tonight and they intend on having their pack patrol around our house to keep us safe for the next 24 hours. Now, do any of you have any second thoughts upon this new development? That includes you too gentlemen."

Alice, Rose, and I huddled together and had a private conversation in our minds.

"_**Does anyone have any issues with who they are mated with or this latest development?"**_

"_**Nope....I couldn't be happier!" Rose stated.**_

"_**I agree! Jazz is so awesome! He's like a dream come true!" Alice said dreamily.**_

"_**I couldn't have asked for anyone better! Edward means the world to me."**_

"_**So, then we agree to be claimed by these hot blood sucking gods tonight?" Rose asked.**_

"Mom, we are 100% happy with everything. We couldn't have asked for more perfect beings."

"Then it's settled. As for you gentlemen, don NOT bite until the time is right! You will know exactly when that is.....trust me! Is that understood?" They all shook their heads. "Ok, then lets go ahead and watch a movie before we head to bed."

Esme chose Bram Stoker's Dracula. If you ask me, it was the perfect movie. It kicked the mood into high gear. A vampire falling in love with a human that looked exactly like his long lost princess. As the movie came to an end, I noticed that Edward and I were the only ones left in the room. As we assessed the situation, we looked right into each others eyes and busted out laughing. Guess the others couldn't wait!

I got up and went over to where Esme had the remotes. I turned off the TV while Edward killed the lights downstairs. It was so dark downstairs, I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. When I took a step forward, I ran smack dab into something hard and cold. Before I hit the ground, I felt a pair of hands catch me before I fell.

"Sorry, I forgot your senses aren't as sharp as mine."

"It's alright."

As my eyes started to adjust, I saw him staring int my eyes. He reached out, cradling my face in his hand, leaned down and placed the softest kiss imaginable on my lips. He pulled away opening his eyes which noticeably dimmed from the liquid gold to more of a butterscotch color. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. As I kissed him, he intensified it by snaking his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth so he could explore mine as I did to him earlier today....or was it yesterday? Hell who gives a shit!

His hands started to wander. They went down to my ass. As he was caressing it, he raised me up to his level. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist, placing my heated core against his throbbing member.

Our make-out session intensified as he slowly climber the stairs to where our room was. He slowly put me down on my feet, making sure I was able to stand alright before he released me and started pulling my shirt above my head, discarding it on the floor. His lips came crashing back down on mine while I tore open his shirt, popping every button off. I tossed it over my head and slowly lead him over to the bed.

My hands were wandering all over his sculpted body, memorizing every single detail and crease. Finally, I let my hands travel down to where his jeans were begging to be taken off. I obliged and unbuttoned them, then slowly lowered the fly. After that, I hooked my fingers between his boxers and jeans, slowly sliding them off his taught body. When they hit the floor, he followed my actions, pulling down my pajama bottoms along with my soaked panties. He then layed me down on my bed, brought the comforter to try and keep me warm, and continued our heavy make-out session.

After another 10 minutes of kissing, he started placing butterfly kisses along my neck, which I, in turn, slid a hand between us and grabbed his engorged dick, slowly pumping it. He must have liked it because I received a rather satisfying growl from him.

I placed the head at my entrance, signaling that I was ready. In one quick push, he was fully sheathed inside of me. The friction caused us both to emit a satisfying moan. He gave me a minute to allow my body to adjust to the size of his swollen member.

He started moving at a slow pace. The felling of him inside of me was intoxicating. I started grinding with his every movement. Once I started doing that, I knew neither of us was going to last for much longer.

"Oh god Edward..........I'm...not...gonna...last....much......longer........."

"God, I love you....so much..........show me you love me.......cum for me Tess........NOW!"

"OH GOD EDDDDDDDDWAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDD.........I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH..................I'M..........CUMMING!"

As we rode out our orgasms, right before we started coming down, I felt something pierce my neck, eliciting a deep moan. The next thing I knew, I was overcome by the darkness.

_**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?!?!? I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE MATTER AT HAND!! REMEMBER.......COMMENTS MEAN LOVE.........TEASERS ARE IN THE FORM OF MY APPRECIATION AND LOVE FOR YOU GUYS!! SO PUSH THE BUTTON......GET A LITTLE TASTE OF WHAT'S TO COME!!!**_


	9. Surprises, Surprises

_**A/N: SO LOVELIES......WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? DO I STILL HAVE YOUR FULL ATTENTION?!?!? I MOST CERTAINLY HOPE SO! IN THIS CHAPTER, WE HAVE A FEW COMICAL MOMENTS ON THE CULLEN'S BEHALF!! ENJOY!!!**_

I slowly started to drift back into reality. When I finally hit rock bottom, my eyes flew open. As I looked around my room, everything was different. The colors were brighter, I could see every single piece of dust floating through the air, and the sun, as it hit my skin, it sent a tingling sensation throughout my body, as if it was empowering me. I felt something warm spooning the back side of me. I slowly rolled onto my back, revealing an angel sleeping in my bed. It was my darling Edward. He looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to move and wake him. As I looked at my clock, it read 7:30 PM. Exactly 24 hours later. Just then, Edward stirred and rolled onto his other side. This was the break I needed. I got out of bed and located my clothes. I threw them on and ran to the bathroom. Good god I had to pee.

When I was finished, I quietly walked over to my window. As I looked around our backyard, I noticed a rather large wolf by the garage.

"Pppsssssttttttt!"

As soon as the wolf heard that, it came running over to me. It noticed it was Jacob.

"Come inside and I'll make you some food, bring whoever else is out there with you!"

He nodded and headed off into the woods. I quietly closed the window, tucked Edward in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I then headed downstairs. I was the first one up. Guess I was the first one claimed. I headed into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I also called a bunch of blood bottles up from the cellar. I uncorked a lion one, and took it to the head. I dribbled a little down the front of me, causing a fit of laughter from Jake and his friend.

"God you're a messy eater!"

I playfully slapped him in the chest as I walked past him to get to the fridge. I pulled out the eggs, bacon, and sausage. I chose to do cheese omelets, with bacon, sausage, and toast on the side with a glass of oj.

"This is Embry, Embry, this is Tess."

"Good morning Embry! Hungry?"

"Always! Hey, thanks for doing what you did last night! I really thought my mom was gonna die!."

"No problem! You guys will realize soon enough that I have a heart of gold and I wear it on my sleeve. If last nights events didn't convince you, I'm sure something else will further down the line!"

I went back to my task at hand. Cooking breakfast, even though it's dinner time. Once the wolves were fed, I started on everyone else. I had just started cooking the bacon and sausage when I saw Esme, Alice, and Rose creep downstairs.

"Wow! Talk about some JBF hair! Damn.....and I thought I had it bad!!" I chuckled as I acknowledged their messed up dos.

"What do you mean JBF hair?" they all asked.

"Just Been Fucked!"

"Tess, language!" Esme said trying to refrain her giggles.

Jake and Embry lost it completely earning dirty looks from Alice and Rose. They didn't last long because they too were cracking up laughing.

"I can't wait to see what the guys look like then!" Alice stated.

Speak of the devil! At that time, all of the guys were heading downstairs. Carlisle's hair brought me in the mind frame of Jack Nicholson's hair in The Shining. Poor Jazz, his hair was all over the place, sticking straight up on end. Emmett didn't have much hair, so he was good. Edward already JBF hair before I even got a hold of it, so he looked perfectly normal. All us girls and the wolves started busting a gut laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Jazz asked completely clueless.

"Honey, I think you and Carlisle should go and tame that JBF hair!" Alice said between chuckles.

"JBF hair?" Carlisle questioned.

We all looked at each other, laughed some more then blurted out "JUST BEEN FUCKED HAIR!" causing them to blush a deep shade of crimson and run to the bathroom. Edward and Emmett knew that they didn't need to check theirs. They were fine just the way they were!

While they were fixing their hair, I went ahead and passed out the bottles of blood along with a plate full of food.

"Hey! I like the leeches new look!!" Jake said.

"Can it Black....what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, Carlisle's eyes are grey/blue, Jazz' eyes are ocean blue, Em's eyes are a piercing blue, and your eyes are a goldish green. Plus, you guys aren't so pale and you all have a heartbeat."

At that time, they all ran to the bathroom to take a look for themselves. When they came back, they dug into their breakfast I had made. They were a little hesitant at first, but as soon as the food touched their tongues, they all moaned and reveled over the flavor explosion they haven't had for centuries.

"Oh my god! This is almost as good as sex!" Emmett stated.

"Jesus Christ woman, I didn't know you could cook so well!" Jazz stated.

"God, I never knew I could miss human food so much! Now I remember what I have been missing all those years!" Carlisle stated as he reminisced.

"Will you marry me?" Edward asked. "God damn...your cooking is just a good as.........."

He stopped himself before he could say too much. It was still enough to make everyone bust a gut laughing, and him to flush a deep shade of red.

"Well, maybe I can show you some new tricks I've been meaning to try out!"

"Really? Last night was..........WOW!"

"I know! How about we head to Borders after we eat? There's something I want to show you!"

"Ok, can we all go?"

"Absolutely!"

So it was done. We were heading to Borders after we were all finished eating, along with getting cleaned up after all the extracurricular activities. We had to hurry though, it will be closing soon. If we don't make it there today, we will just have to wait until tomorrow. We did, however have to go to a grocery store. The men were going to need shaving stuff, along with soap, shampoo, and other hygiene items.

So, we didn't reach Borders in time, so we went ahead and went to Walmart instead. On our way over there, we filled the guys in on what to expect. They would have to get haircuts, they'd have to shave regularly, etc. they didn't like the sounds of that, but they got over it.

When we walked into walmart, we drug the guys straight to the hygiene aisles. I picked out some of my favorites and had Edward choose 2. He picked the Axe Phoenix and the Old Spice High Endurance Pure Sport. At least we were on the same page. We picked him up an electric razor, then moved over to the cologne aisle. He liked the Nautica Voyage and the Cool Water. YUM! That poor guy was gonna get raped and he didn't even know it......YET!

Once the shopping was done, we headed back home....until we drove by Olive Garden and had to stop there for dinner. The guys decided to try the same meals as us girls, and once again sounded like they were going to have an orgasm as each bite went into their mouths. There wasn't much room for talking....we were too entertained by the guys noises and facial expressions to even consider sparking up a conversation!

After dinner, we all headed out to La Push to visit Billy and the elders. We hoped we weren't barging in on them. Come to find out, we weren't. They were actually having a bonfire and requested that we join them for the legend ceremony. We agreed and headed over.

As soon as we pulled in, Jake and Sam came running towards our vehicles. They had huge grins on their faces. So did Billy and the other elders. I stiffened up when I heard her voice. There was someone new amongst us. I was hoping that they didn't tell her our secrets. Edward got out of the car first, then helped me out.

When we turned around, there she was. The new girl. She was staring at _my _Edward. He was staring right back at her.

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan. I'm charlie Swan's daughter."

"Well, I'm Tess and this is Edward.....my boyfriend."

I surely wasn't going to call him my mate in front of this young girl that was completely clueless to our world. Just then, Jake saved us all.

"I see you've met Bella........my imprint."

Imprint? What the hell is an imprint? Just then, she pulled him down and kissed him rather heatedly. Oh, I get it! She is his mate! Thank heavens. I thought I was gonna have to beat a bitch down.

"Are you guys hungry? Thirsty?" Bella asked.

"I could go for a drink, I'm pretty full though!" I said.

"Same here!" everyone else agreed......except for Emmett that is.

That man was becoming quite the bottomless pit. He ate all of his meal, half of Rose's, all the bread sticks, and the salad. As soon as Bella mentioned food, he literally ran to the table, scooped up 3 burgers, 3 dogs, a huge scoop of potato salad.....and that was his first plate! The second plate had 4 smores, chips, Mac and cheese, plus 2 more burgers. If anyone planned on eating us out of house and home, it was definitely Em!

I walked over to the table and grabbed Edward and I some smores. He didn't exactly like the mess they made.....that is.....until I decided I'd help suck off the marshmallow. After that, we sort of got a bit carried away in a heated make-out session, but were brought back to reality when Billy cleared his throat and started to tell the legends of his tribe.

After the elders finished with the usual legends, Jake stood up. I wasn't expecting this, so I scooted off the log, and sat between Edward's legs and made myself comfortable. He wrapped his arms around me, to keep me warm, while nibbling on my ear.

"Tonight, we have a new legend to add to our tribe. A few nights ago, one of our brothers were hit by a car driving down the highway. The stranger took it upon themselves to push their need aside to help our brother instead of worrying about their own life. As he lay amongst the forest floor, slowly dying from his injuries, an angel of darkness came to his aid.

She knew that they were mortal enemies, but still insisted on healing our brother's wounds. The angel of darkness had a heart of gold and wore it on her sleeve. She put his needs before her own. Causing the tribe to look at their mortal enemies a little differently. Due to this act of kindness, the treaty with the cold ones was lifted, and they were graciously accepted, not only as friend, but as our brothers and sisters. We still ask that you be careful with the cold ones with dead eyes, along with those who pretend to be an angel of darkness. Keep your guard up at all times, but don't be afraid to make your own assumption about a new found friend."

With that being said, we all clapped and were dismissed from the ritual. I walked over to Jake and wrapped my arms around him, tears streaming down my face. I thanked him and stepped aside so a tearful Edward could embrace his new found friend and express his thanks. After our entire family expressed our deepest thanks, Jake pulled me and Edward aside.

"Some of us Quileutes will be starting school this week at Forks High School. We know that you will not be here this week, but we intend to report daily what the new family is intending to do while living here. Get what you need to do out of the way, and get your asses in school. I have a very bad feeling about this new family."

"Thank you so much Jake.....for everything!" I stated. "We will get back to school as soon as possible. If you need us, we will be at the Cullen house training the guys and teaching them how to use and control their new found powers. I'm sure it won't take all week, seeing as how fast they pick up on things."

"Good luck!"

With that being said, we all turned and headed back to our vehicles, and headed home. As soon as we got home, I took Edward upstairs and pulled out all of my school books from the School of Charms.

"I know you aren't tired yet, but I'm beat! Here are the books they gave me in charm school. From top to bottom, it goes from the first to the last book I was given. Start reading them to get a head start. When you are tired, come to bed and we will get started first thing in the morning. Sound good?"

"Sounds fine to me! Should I pack our bags with a week's worth of clothes?"

"If you'd like! If not, I will do it tomorrow morning. Make sure you grab old clothes though, and be prepared, we will be getting dirty!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....I like the sound of that!" he purred while giving me a short but sweet kiss.

"You say that now, just wait! You're in for a treat! Just don't get mad if I kick your ass."

"It's all about learning, so I'll take the ass kicking. Once I get the hang of things, just remember.....paybacks are a bitch! Get some sleep. You look exhausted!"

He bent down and kissed my forehead before opening the first book and starting at chapter one.

I slept soundly till around 2 AM. As I rolled over, I saw that Edward had fallen asleep on the floor. I got up, used the bathroom, and as I headed back to bed, I bent down and started placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

"Edward, dear, come to bed. I know the floor can't be that comfortable."

"MMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......ok."

His eyes fluttered open. He placed a hand at the base of my neck pulling me in for a quick kiss. I held out my hand to help him up off the floor. He took it...hesitantly. We walked over to the bed. I climbed int the bed, watching him strip down to his boxers. He slowly climbed into bed, snuggling up behind me. We both fell fast asleep in each other's arms, knowing tomorrow was going to come too quickly.

We woke up before the sun came up. I packed up my books, and a week's worth of clothes for Edward and I. When we headed to our vehicles, the black sky was starting to change into a deep blue signaling that dawn was rapidly approaching. I handed my keys to Edward while I packed up the trunk. I hopped into the passenger seat, and buckled my seat belt.

As soon as we pulled up to the Cullen house, I had this strange sensation that someone was watching us. "Edward, could you please take our things inside and go ahead with your lessons?" I asked glancing around.

"What's wrong Tess?" Esme asked.

"Can you feel it?"

"Where at Tess?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure yet!"

"What should we do?" Rose asked.

"Get the guys started on the first book. I'll be in after I check the area. I'll be alright, Jake, Embry, and Sam are here as well."

"Ok, be careful!" my sisters said while giving me a hug and heading inside.

I walked out back, Jake in front of me, while Embry and Sam flanked each side of me. As I slowly headed towards the woods surrounding the back of the house, I heard a shuffling sound coming up behind me. I turned to see another wolf trotting up to ensure that each angle of me is protected.

I was dead center in the back yard. I closed my eyes and raised me hands into the air. "Reveal your secrets." Just then, the ground started to shake, the trees started to disappear. As I opened my eyes, 4 hooded figures were revealed to me. I circled my arms and sent a huge gust of wind towards them, causing their hoods to fall off their heads. I was not prepared for what happened next. I had 4 pairs of blood red eyes staring back at me, astonished looks upon their faces. They turned to run, but I was way too fast for them. I waved my hand down by my feet causing them to to literally be swept off their feet. Each of the wolves ran over and held one of the unsuspecting vampires down. "You'll all be coming with me." I pointed a finger at my mouth then at my hands which gagged and tied them up in unbreakable bonds. The wolves led them into the house to where the rest of my family waited. Before I walked into the house, I cast every invisibility spell I could think of to upgrade our defenses.

When I walked into the house, all of the Cullens were growling. I guess they knew who was spying on us. I walked right up to the intruders and took off their gags. They looked at me with wide eyes and disbelief.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked the rather huge, olive skinned male with jet black hair.

"I...I'm Demitri. Aro sent me here when he heard you had moved from Salem to Forks."

"AAAaaahhh.....so you are from the Volturi then!"

"H..How do you know about us?" the small girl asked.

"Don't worry, I knew about you guys before I met the Cullens. Your secret is safe with me!"

"Shut up Jane, that still doesn't change the mission set by aster Aro."

"Alec? Is it? Well, I hate to tell you this, but your mission has been compromised!"

"Ho......How do you know my name?"

"See, there's so much I know about you, but you know nothing about me.....only what your Master has told you. I'm Tess.......I wrote the article on hybrids."

With that, they all 4 gasped. Their eyes were bugging out of their heads and their mouths dropped to the floor. I walked away from them, went into the kitchen, uncorked a bottle of lion, poured myself a glass, and walked back over to them.

"I have a proposition for you. It's simple really. You have 2 choices, you can join me, or die during the battle that is upon us all."

I waved my glass around in front of each of their faces, allowing the scent of the blood to to loft around their faces. I heard a deep growl erupt from Alec.

"What is that heavenly scent coming from your glass?" he asked.

"What? This? It's lion." I stated as I took a sip.

"M....May we try? Just a taste?" Jane asked.

"I thought you only feasted off the blood of humans?"

"W...We do, but god that smells heavenly. Please?"

"You do realize that if you join us, you will have to become a veggie...right?"

"Yes, we do." stated the other huge olive toned guy, with the dirty blonde hair.

"You know, aside from the Cullens, I've never seen any other vampires that looked as if they were made for our lifestyle.....that is...until just now! I think.........the 4 of you are meant to join us....to be completely honest."

The Cullens gasped at my recollection and started talking amongst themselves, every now and then eliciting a growl or hiss.

"Please, allow me to explain! For a vampire that has been living off of human blood for their entire existence reacting to animal blood the way the just did, that shows me that they don't prefer the life they live. It shows me that they are looking for a way out, but can't quite find the way. I'll tell you what, I will give each of you a taste, then give you 24 hours to make up your mind. If you choose to stay with us, I have a plan to finally get you out of the poor excuses of your existence. After that, if you can stop feeding on innocent humans, I will personally change you myself, and show you the ways of leading an honest and better life. One slip up will end your trial time with us, and you will be forced to go back to your previous life, with your mind erased of our little meeting. Is that understood?"

They all shook their heads. "Good! You will all stay in the basement. Do not come out unless one of us say you can. Since we all sleep and you don't, I have set up some things for you guys to do. Video games, books, DirecTV, along with your own personal store of bottled blood. The wolves will be watching you, so don't try anything stupid. They will kill you on the spot and tell us in the morning. Now, I must teach the Cullens the way of the Wiccans. If you'd like to join us, there are fresh clothes downstairs for you to change in. Leave the robes downstairs. I don't want to see them on you ever again! Is that understood?"

They all shook their heads. "Go and change while I prep today's lesson." They all turned around so I could undo the binds, then ran downstairs to change. As I walked outside, I was bombarded with questions from the Cullens. "Look, I'm not going to explain why I chose this, I'll show you what I saw in their souls."

I closed my eyes and projected the vision to everyone, including the wolves. They all caught a glimpse of what life was like these days with the Volturi. Aro was obsessed with my article, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. I showed them how they all knew where I was from the beginning, every opportunity they had to take me, but didn't. They were all stalling, to see what it was like to actually have a life. It was like a novel to them. Sure, they could come and go as they pleased from Volterra, but they didn't have friends on the outside. They were all tired of being feared, they were all tired of their Masters, they were ready to try something new. They even went as far as sending ashes in their place with threatening notes, faking their deaths to get away from their meaningless lives. At that, the vision ended.

"They're telling the truth." Edward admitted. "There's no way they would go through that much trouble to fake their own deaths, and follow Tess' family for so long."

"Well, I think we've found one of Edward's new powers!" I stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Not everyone can see so deep into a person's soul, and know right off the bat that they are telling the truth. I can look within their soul, but I can't tell if they are being truthful or not."

"With that being said, I think Tess' right. They should join us. How soon can we change them?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, we need to purge them of the human blood. Once they've kicked the habit, we can change them. I want to keep them on the animal blood here, next week, when we go back to school, I want them to join us. Who knows, maybe they will find their mates! Then they will have no choice but to join us. Now, lets get started with our first lesson....levitation."

We all walked outside. I summoned 4 huge boulders, and set one in front of each of the guys. Right before I started the lesson, I saw Alec, Jane, Demitri, and Felix join us, each with a bottle of lion blood. I looked over at them, and a huge grin spread over my face. "Jane, Alec, could you come over here really quick? I have theory I'd like to test, with your help." They looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and stood beside me. "Jane, Alec, could you please use your power against one of the Cullens. Choose one, don't say who, I just want to see what happens!" The guys started sweating a bit, shifting their weight from side to side waiting for the pain and numbing to come........but it never did. I saw that Jane and Alec were starting to get frustrated. "Interesting!" Everyone's eyes were on me. "It appears that your powers do not affect hybrids. Either that, or they have gained a very useful shield. Use your powers on us girls. We will drop our shields to allow you access, gentlemen, try and prevent them from using them on us once it starts. Jane, Alec, when you're ready."

At that point in time, I dropped to the ground screaming and thrashing around. Then Esme fell to the ground, and layed there as stiff as a board. After about 5 minutes, I was no longer in any pain, and Esme jumped back onto her feet. Edward and Carlisle were beside us, in a crouched position, snarling at Jane and Alec. After 10 more minutes of Jane and Alec trying to use their powers against Esme and I, I went ahead and had them stop. Then, I asked them to repeat the process on Rose and Alice. Sure enough, Jazz and Em were able to block Jane and Alec from hurting my sisters.

"It appears that our gentlemen have inherited our shields ladies."

"COOL! JUST......DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Em said.

"I can't stand the thought of someone hurting you, or anyone else. I think the rest of my family agrees." Jazz stated.

"I know, but I had to make sure! For research purposes." I stated. "Jane, Alec, thank you for your assistance! Now, moving on to our first lesson. Levitation: the ability to make objects float in the air. Ok gentlemen, what I want you to do is concentrate on the boulder in front of you. Using your mind, I want you to pick it up off the ground, make it hover for a minute, then set it back down. Ladies, shall we show them?" We all stepped in front of the guys, looked at each other, smiled, and lifted the boulders without breaking a sweat. Everyone looked at us with admiration in their eyes. "Gentleman, give it a try!"

I stepped back to give Edward enough space to work. So did the rest of my family. It only took them 5 minutes to get the boulder off the ground. As soon as they set them down, they all did a happy dance, wiggling their butts, and dancing around in a circle. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. We were all laughing so hard, we couldn't breathe. The guys just looked at us like "What?" and kept making complete fools out of themselves. When they felt they had enough, they sauntered over to us, helped us up, and asked what was next.

"This next lesson still deals with levitation, BUT requires you to move the boulder to a different location. Ladies, if you will." We all stepped back up to the boulder, still concentrating on levitating the boulder with our mind. As soon as it was off the ground, we raised our hands and moved them closer to the forest. "Ok, gentleman, your turn." Once again we stepped back to give them their space. Emmett was the first one to get his boulder off the ground. When he raised his hand to move the boulder, he moved to quickly which sent the boulder flying toward Edward who in turn, switched on his shield, causing the boulder to bounce off of the shield and land right back at Emmett's feet. "Great reflexes! Emmett, try again, only this time, don't move so fast. Everyone else, keep trying." After another 5 minutes, they completed their task.

The time was flying by. We were able to make through the first 2 books in one day. If we kept this up, we would be done by Friday night. Things were starting to look up. We, as in everyone but the Cullens, were ready to call it a night, but the guys insisted on starting on the third book. Alice decided to stay up and monitor the guys. Rose agreed to relieve her at midnight, followed by Esme, then I would take over the lesson first thing in the morning.

As I was heading up to bed, Edward decided to follow, grab the next 3 books, and tuck me in.

"I'm so proud of you! You're learning so fast. If you keep this up, we will be able to go to school once you are comfortable."

"I think reading though the books is helping me out. I'm so glad you suggested it!"

"If you get tired, come to bed. You don't want to over exert yourself too fast. It can make you sicker than a dog. Then we will all fall behind our schedule. So, please, take it easy!"

"I just want to get through the third book really fast, and then I'll be up. Will you be alright?"

"She'll be fine! I'll keep an eye on her, if you don't mind." Jane stated.

"Thank you Jane. I can see that you will fit in perfectly with our family." Edward stated.

"Does that mean that I will become a hybrid?"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, I see that it will happen tomorrow. For all of you!"

"EEEeeeeeeekkkk......THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO US!" Jane squeaked as she hugged Edward.

"Rest love. You are absolutely exhausted. I'll be in bed in about an hour. I love you!" He said while planting a chaste kiss on my forehead.

"MMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm........I love you more!" I stated right before I fell into a deep state of unconscious sleep.

_**A/N: BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING...DID YOU MY LOVELIES!?!? THERE ARE MORE TWISTS AND TURNS TO COME! REVIEW AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**_


	10. Our New Guests

_**A/N: SO, TELL ME........WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENS NEXT**_**? ****_I'M THINKING THAT MAYBE THIS WILL BE A 4 STORY SERIES.........WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT? ONE STORY FOR EACH YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT OR NOT!!! IT'S ALL UP TO YOU MY LOVELIES! LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!_**

The week went by so fast! I changed the EX- Volturi members on Tuesday, trained them with the rest of the family, and we were ready to head back to school. Our newest family members didn't have any problems what so ever adjusting to our life style.....hell, they even fit in just fine. They were a bit jealous at times, because they weren't mated yet. I tried to pick them up some by telling them that maybe their mate would be going to school with us. At least it cheered them up a bit.

Here it was, Monday morning. Carlisle and Esme went to the school on Friday to enroll their newest "adoptions", and made it very clear that they wanted each of them to have at least one class with another family member. They blamed it on abandonment issues the kids had. The school agreed to their stipulations.

Felix and Demitri were so excited, they couldn't sleep last night; you could see that they were exhausted from the lack of sleep. Jane and Alec weren't as excited. I still tried to pick up their spirits and inform them that there were going to be many new students today, not just them. I started telling them about our newest friends that were Lycans. They were very interested in them. Before we knew it, we were parking in the school parking lot. As soon as I got out of the car, I was swept off my feet and nearly strangled to death by an over excited Embry.

"EMBRY.....CAN'T.....BREATHE!"

"Oh, sorry Tess. Guess I just missed you this past week." he stated, looking down at his feet while he pushed around the rocks, with a sheepish look on his face. Just then, Jane walked over and cleared her throat.

"Embry, this is Jane, one of our newest family members."

I felt like I disappeared completely. He only had eyes for Jane. As I looked around, I saw that Alec was staring at a young, rather largely built, Native American girl. She tried to ignore his stares, but I noticed her eyes kept going back to him. I grabbed Edward and led him over to where Alec was.

"Hey Alec. How's it going so far?"

"Who's that girl over there?"

"I think her name is Leah. Why?"

"OH! Uuh....no reason...she's just........"

"HOTT!!" Emmett appeared out of nowhere, with Rose hot on his heals, preparing to whack him upside the back of his head. "OUCH! ROSE.....I WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP THE POOR KID!" she ended up dragging him off by his ear, while the rest of us chuckled at the scene laid before us. I grabbed Alec's hand and drug him over to where Leah was standing, still trying to keep her eyes off him.

"Leah! How are you?" I asked trying to break the ice.

"Pretty good! Who's the new kid with ya?"

"This is Alec, Alec, this is Leah."

I pulled him up so he was right in front of her. I was heaven....I was playing match maker....until I notice the skank brigade with their hands all over _My Edward._ I started heading over to where they were, so I could rip their heads off, shit down their necks, and make what brains they had rotate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Felix and Demitri pointing at them.....then go the most brilliant idea ever! I grabbed Felix and Demitri, and brought them over so I could save my man.

"There you are baby! I was looking all over for you!" I walked right up to Edward, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep heated kiss. Ok, heated isn't the word for it, I forgot everyone and everything around us. It was just me and him, the way it should always be. We finally broke off the kiss when the first bell rang, signaling the beginning of school. When we turned to head inside, Jessica and Lauren were attached to Felix and Demitri. They only had eyes for each other, which meant the skank brigade was no more. I must admit, it excited me to no end!

As we headed to our lockers, all eyes were on Edward and I. There were so many upperclassmen that were shooting me the look of a thousand deaths. Same with Edward. Guess we were more popular than we originally though.

We went to our lockers, then headed to our first class. I was glad to see that on the first day of school, our newest family members found their mates. The only problem is that they would learn our secrets sooner than later. They would have to be changed as well.....except from Embry that is. Our venom is still deadly to them......I think! I would have to do some extensive research on them....if they'd let me. I'll need Carlisle's help, since we will have run blood tests and mix our venom with their blood to see what happens.

Once Edward was done at his locker, he came and got me from mine. We walked hand in hand to our class, only to be met with a few threatening thoughts. We had no idea where they came from since no one was looking at us. We dismissed them, and took our seats.

The first half of the day was a blur of handing in our missed work, and receiving at least 4 hours worth of homework for tonight. Finally lunch arrived. As we were getting our food, someone ran into me so hard, they knocked me to the ground.

"EXCUSE YOU...FUCKIN DICK!" I yelled at the guy that ran into me.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked while picking me up off the floor.

"I'm....f-f-f-fine."

"What's wrong?" he asked turning to look at the guy who knocked me to the ground.

"SHIT! I can't believe they've sent the Sons of Ipswich."

"Who are they?"

"The Sons of Ipswich are the descendents of the first five families to ever settle in Salem. They are the most powerful families in Salem."

"Well, that can't be good!"

"It's not!" Rose said as she snuck up behind us.

"Esme is NOT going to be pleased!" Alice stated.

"That's ok! I know a secret that not even you guys know! Let's go grab a table and I will explain everything to you........I will need all of you to use your shields so we can have this conversation in our minds.....without those assholes interfering or overhearing."

We headed to the dark corner in the cafeteria. Rose, Alice, and I decided to have a bit of fun with the Ipswich Boys. As we walked past their table, Rose dropped a hair on one of their trays, Alice dropped a roach, and sweet little old me, although I hate spiders, dropped one in an open back pack. We of course had to seductively walk away, making sure we swung our tempting hips, went over to the guys, sat on their laps, and started making out with our significant other.

"Look, we can't talk here, but I want you guys to sit back and keep an eye on those 5 guys. I'm sure you'll get a few laughs on their behalf!"

"What did you do?" Jazz asked.

"Which one?" Alice, Rose, and I asked, our voices dripping with innocence.

"Well, Rose dropped a hair........" I stated

"Tess dropped a spider......." Alice said.

"And Alice dropped a roach!." Rose said.

At this point in time, the action started. One of the boys, I think his name is Chase, bit into his sandwich......and a roach came crawling out of his mouth. The same thing happened to........shit, what's his name? Oh, Garwin. The only difference was it was a spider. The both jumped up, screaming like little girls, while the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter. As soon as they looked over at our table, to shoot their death glares, we acted like we didn't see that shit happen, we just kept to ourselves.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Saved by the bell! We threw away our trays and headed to our next class. Edward and I were in Biology. Just as the late bell rang, Caleb came running in.

"Did his hair get longer since lunch?" Edward asked barely above a whisper.

"Huh, I guess it did! That's odd! Wonder how that happened."

Edward couldn't contain his laughter. The teacher just walked in and immediately dimmed the lights. As soon as they dimmed, I was hit in the back of the head with a wad of paper. I slowly opened it revealing a note.

"We are here to warn you.....not harm you!"

"Yeah? Why the hell should I believe 5 guys that tortured my sisters and I all our lives?"

"Touche! Seriously though, do you have any idea what is in store for you all? Including your mates?"

"Not a damn thing......if I have anything to say about it!"

"Look, would your family please meet us after school? We will even do it at your place! You know the rules."

"I'll think about it, Meet me at my locker at the end of the day.....bring you snobs with you!"

After that, I turned to Edward. He wasn't too happy about that.

"_**What the fuck was that about?"**_

"_**He said he and his brothers have come to warn us!"**_

"_**Do you believe him?"**_

"_**No, not exactly! That's why I have you. We will all meet at my locker after school, plus he's agreed to come to our house."**_

"_**What's the rule?"**_

"_**You are not allowed to interfere with a household. The spells they use to protect their homes can cause instant death to anyone who tries to destroy the home and anyone who resides within it."**_

"_**So we'll all be safe then?"**_

"_**Of course baby! Besides, the Sons of Ipswich aren't the strongest family anymore! They just don't know it........YET!"**_

With that last statement, he smirked and kissed me before turning back to Mr. Molina. Guess he forgot what we are! I went ahead and broadcasted this new information to the whole family, including Esme and Carlisle, so there were no surprises when they met up with us.

By the time our last class started, poor Caleb's hair......and I mean all of it, was so long, he looked like Cousin IT from the Addams Family. As soon as he walked over to me and Edward, we tried our best to stifle our laughs, but didn't do a very good job.

"That's a good look for you......cousin IT!" I stated, choking on my laughter.

"HA ha...very funny......can you please fix me?" Caleb asked.

I looked around really quick, since everyone else was still changing. When I didn't see anyone, I grabbed some of his hair, and used my fingers like they were scissors, acting like I was cutting his hair. As soon as I did that, all of his hair was back to normal. We did pull some nasty tricks on them.....at the same time, we told them bastards that paybacks are a bitch! I don't think they will torment us ever again...as far as harmless pranks, like what we pulled today, that's a different story. I'm sure we'll be at those for years to come. A few minutes later, the rest of the class joined us for a calls full of playing volleyball.......my favorite!

The gym teacher made a huge mistake. Out team was made up of Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jazz, and myself. All of us on the same team. Needless to say, 3 girls and 4 guys ended up going to the nurse's office for black eyes. We ended up beating all 3 teams. We were the ruling champions. I think the teacher plans of keeping us together as a team, and rearranging the rest to see if he can find a team that could possibly give us some competition next time. I wish him the best of luck!

The last bell finally rang, and we all headed to my locker. The Sons of Ipswich were already there waiting on us. We all grabbed our things and headed to our cars. Our newest family members were bidding their new mates good bye. While we waited for them, we all started chatting.

"Are you gonna follow us home? Mom is already expecting you, just don't try to pull anything crazy! The consequences will be severe!" I informed them.

"Yes, we will follow you to your house. We promise, no funny business! We just want to talk." Garwin stated.

"Hope you're all hungry....Esme is one hell of a cook! Be prepared to get fat." Edward added.

With that being said, we all hopped into our vehicles and headed home. I know that Rose and Alice weren't so sure about this whole meeting, but I knew that they would get over it. It was quiet for most of the ride home.

"Can we stop at Starbucks? I could really go for a Chocolate Mint Mocha!" I asked Edward.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.......that does sound good! I always wanted to try one of those."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Absolutely!"

"Were they telling the truth? When they said they were here to warn us?"

"(SIGH) Yes, they were. They are also very sorry about how they treated you guys growing up!"

"You seem a bit.....irritated.......what's on your mind?"

"Caleb keeps saying that you were meant to be with him, Rose was to be with Garwin, and Alice with Chase."

"They are just jealous! Don't let them get to you or your brothers. Do you know how I know Caleb isn't my soul mate?"

"How?"

"Well there are 3 signs to look for. The first are the butterflies. If you can look at someone and instantly get butterflies in your stomach, that's the first sign. The second are the goosebumps. If you get goosebumps from a look or the slightest touch, that's the second sign. The third is the most important, because without it, you are not destined to be with that person. When your true soul mate touches you and it feels like lightning is coursing through your veins, that seals your fate. Without the lightning, you have nothing but a crush or infatuation."

I ran my fingers lightly down his bare arm. "Can you feel it?" I asked.

He shuddered under my touch. "Yes, I do! It feels like a drug. I'm so addicted to it. I just can't get enough. I always have to have more."

"Well, lover-boy, if you're good during the meeting, I give you your fix........and more."

We just pulled into the drive thru, ordered our drinks, along with one for everyone else in the house. He turned to me, grabbed a fist full of my hair, and pulled me into a heated make-out session while we waited for the other vehicles to get out of our way.

After about 20 minutes in the drive thru, we finally arrived back at the house. Rose and Alice were standing on the porch waiting for us. They were so mad, there should've been smoke pouring out of their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Rose asked.

"Chill, we made a pit stop at Starbucks!"

"Did you get the mint things?" Alice asked.

"Hell yeah!"

"Ok, well, since you went to Starbucks, we're gonna let this slide!" Rose said while grabbing a drink holder from me.

As soon as we walked in the house, the 4 of us were ambushed. Everyone grabbed a drink and headed to the dining room. The Sons of Ipswich just looked around, astonished by the reactions of the Cullens.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything in a few minutes. Here, we grabbed you guys one as well." I stated while handing them a drink carrier of their own.

"Thanks, although you didn't have to do that!" Chase stated.

"Yeah, but we wanted to. It's just how we were raised. It's not polite to get everyone else something and not our guests. It's like going over to a friend's house while they're eating dinner, and you can't have any. It's just not right!"

"Yeah, I guess so when you put it that way." Caleb stated.

I turned to Edward who had a look of disdain on his face. He obviously didn't like the way they were looking at me or something, so I grabbed him by the hand, and drug him into the kitchen. "Come one, you can help me get the appetizers ready. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" He looked down at me with adoration in his eyes. As soon as we reached the kitchen, I grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't you dare think I would ever choose any of them over you. I don't care what they say, what they think, or what the hell feel for me. I am all yours and only yours. Do you understand me?"

Instead of answering me, he put his hands on my ass, and lifted me up so we were face to face. "I know! I will never doubt your love for me....ever!" With that being said, we continued our heated make-out session we started in the drive thru.

I have no idea how long we were going at it, but we were brought back down from cloud nine at the sound of someone clearing their throat. We slowly broke away from each other, but never broke eye contact. Edward finally put me down, giving me a playful slap on my ass.

We headed over to the freezer to start pulling out appetizers. I preheated the oven, and finally looked around to see who broke up our intimate moment. I was shocked to see Caleb leaning up against the door, watching us with a fixed expression of wonder, hate, and adoration. There were a few other feelings, but I couldn't pin point them.

"What's up Caleb? Do you need something?" Edward asked trying to be nice.

"I'm just wondering, what exactly are you?" He asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Edward was starting to get pissed off now.

"I didn't mean anything by it, I just know that you are different."

"Edward, why don't you go put our book bags upstairs, so we can get started on our homework after dinner." He gave me a look of hurt and anger. "Baby, please. Take them upstairs to get them out of the way. I'm going to start dinner soon, and I need room to work."

He grabbed up the book bags and went to head upstairs. I don't know if he thought he was going to get away that easily, but if he did, he was sadly mistaken. I grabbed the back of his shirt, turned him around, and placed a heated kiss to his lips.....right in front of Caleb's face. "I love you!" I stated as I let go of him. Edward had an ear to ear grin on his face as he hurriedly turned and headed upstairs to put away our things.

"Look, I said I would explain everything during dinner."

"I didn't mean it sound like an insult towards your........."

"Soul mate. I'd appreciate it if you would mind your tongue while you're here. If you don't, I'm not going to get pissed off when your ass gets kicked all over the house!"

"Ok, but I really am sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me? You should be apologizing to Edward."

"I know, I'm just.....trying to figure you all out. You're different! You've all changed and I can't put my finger on it!"

"Look, I told you I would explain......"

"I need to know now, so I know what the hell I'm protecting....and if it's even worth protecting."

"YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! WE DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP! AS FAR AS WHAT WE ARE, DO YOU REMEMBER MY RESEARCH ARTICLE?"

"Yes......."

"WELL, OUR SOULMATES WERE VAMPIRES. "

"WAIT....SO YOU ARE ALL HYBRIDS NOW?"

"YES......HAPPY?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE? DID YOU JUST RAISE YOUR VOICE TO HER?" Esme was livid when I nodded my head to confirm her accusation.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE DISRESPECT IN MY HOUSE. NOW THAT YOU KNOW WHAT WE ARE, YOU HAVE A CHOICE. STAY AND GET TO KNOW US OR LEAVE AND NEVER LOOK BACK! THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"

I don't think I ever heard Esme raise her voice until today. After she yelled at the boys, she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Do you need any help with dinner dear? What do you plan on making?" She asked.

"I was going to make my baked ziti with garlic bread sticks.....sound good?" I asked looking at her and then over at Edward.

"Sounds great!" she said, giving a kiss on my cheek and walking out of the kitchen.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Edward stated.

"Well, if you're not careful, you will gain quite a bit of weight! I'd hate to see you get fat because of my cookin!" I stated, adding a chuckle at the end.

Edward took at seat at the breakfast bar and watched me work my magic. I pulled out a huge pot, filled it up with hot water, sat it on the burner and added salt to the water. Then I took out the hamburger meat, plopped it in a huge frying pan, added a ton of garlic and onion powder, and started cooking it. In a separate pot, I put the Ragu spaghetti sauce along with a bag of mozzarella cheese into it as set it on low so it would warm enough to melt the cheese. The water was boiling, so I added the Penne noodles and let them cook for 12 minutes. Once they were done, I drained out the water, poured them back in the pot, added the meat after it was drained, then put in the sauce. I stirred it all together, then put it into a 13x9 baking dish, then topped it with another bag of mozzarella cheese. I popped it into the preheated oven at 350 degrees until the cheese on top was melted. After that, I turned up the heat to 450 and layed out the breadsticks. Thank heavens they only had to cook for 6 minutes, because Emmett was getting restless. He was apparently "starving"! I had to make a double batch of everything since we had guests....and Emmett. Finally, an hour later, everything was finished and waiting on the dining room table for everyone to dig in.

We all took our seats. Edward helped me set the table, and we got started. Everyone piled up their plates and dug in. The Cullens did a repeat of our trip to Olive Garden. They were still getting used to eating human food again.

"OH MY GOD! TESS, WILL YOU PLEASE MARRY ME SO YOU CAN COOK EVERYDAY?" Emmett asked earning him a bip to the back of his head from Rose.

"I must say, this is really good!" Carlisle said while shoveling another bite in his mouth.

"Alice, please tell me you can cook like your sister!" Jazz stated rather than asked. "If I knew you could cook like this, I would've picked you over your sister."

"That's not very nice Jazz!" Alice and Edward looked like they were ready to kill somebody. "Come on guys, it was just a joke!"

I leaned over to Edward, placing my hand directly over his raging hard on. If I knew my cooking did that to him, I would've cooked way more often. I put my mouth against his ear and whispered "Don't pay any attention to them......I'm all yours tonight!" Before I went back to eating, I just had to trace my tongue around his earlobe, making sure he knew the deal was sealed.

He shuddered at the contact, and choked on the ziti that was in his mouth. Emmett and Jazz knew what just happened, and tried to supress the chuckles that were threatening to erupt. Edward blushed and went back to eating.

When everyone was on their second helping, that's when we decided to start the conversation. I went ahead and filled them all in on what we were. Before I could get started on the Lycans, Jake and Embry came through the door.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Jake asked.

"Tess was gracious enough to cook us all dinner. She made baked ziti...would you like some?" Edward asked.

That surprised everyone at the table....except the Ipswich Boys. They had no clue because I haven't quite got there yet. Jake and Embry piled up a plate for each of them and joined us at the table. Once they were settled, I informed the Ipswich Boys on what they were. It stunned them into silence. They couldn't believe mortal enemies were the best of friends. I let Jake and Embry tell their sides of the story, which washed them with complete understanding on how we all came to be friends.

Once we were done with dinner, I decided to start on dessert, only to find Rose and Alice beat me to the punch. They even cleaned up dinner....which was surprising in itself. They decided to leave dessert as cookies and milk. Alice made chocolate chip, and Rose made peanut butter. Both were my favorites, so either way, I won!

I went ahead and took my seat back at the table. It was time for them to tell us what they all knew. I waited patiently, while Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and nestled into my chest.

"Well, we sort of lied to you. No one sent us here, we came on our own free will. The whole town is after you all because of the incident with Tommy. They feel you have all betrayed them, and they want to "fix" the problem at hand. They also hated the fact that your household is the strongest coven in the world, and only Esme was born from a Wiccan bloodline. They think that is they destroy you all, everything will go back to normal. Even though we tortured you through your childhoods, we can't be apart of that. It's wrong, and we refuse to be apart of that. We came here to warn you all......and ask if we could join your coven. We would rather fight and die for the right reasons........not the wrong."

After we heard this, we couldn't help but feel bad for them and thankful for the knowledge they've bestowed upon us. We all talked it over, and agreed that they could become part of our coven. We left the choice of becoming a hybrid up to them though. They needed to think it over, but our offer was still in place.....if they wanted it.

Finally, it was time for bed. I showed them to their rooms, and headed to mine after they were settled. I walked into the most magnificent scene. Edward was laying on the bed, holding a purple rose in between his teeth.

"What about our homework?"

"Hope you don't mind, but I did it all."

"You are so sweet!"

"Come here beautiful." he stated, holding his arms open for me.

I ran over to where he was laying and went to jump on the bed, only to have him flip me over so I was on my back. We were both cracking up, laughing. Then the atmosphere changed. He slowly tucked my hair behind my ear and caressed my cheek. I had to kiss him, I couldn't wait any longer. I raised my head up and kissed him with a passion I never knew I had. Things quickly got heated, and we were literally tearing our clothes off of each other. It's been a week since we've had any sort of contact like this. Granted, we've only had sex once, but it felt like we were virgins all over again. Just then I was hit with reality. I was only 14 years old, and had my mate for life. I've never even been on a real date, hell I've never had a boyfriend, until now. The craziest thing about it all was we would be together forever. He sensed my change in mood and immediately stiffened up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah......I just realized something and it sort of slapped me in the face."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well, it's just weird how I've never been with anyone but you. It's just weird that the first person I've ever been really interested in turned out to be who I'm destined to be with for the rest of my existence."

"Yeah, I know the feeling!" he stated. "Does this mean we don't get any playtime tonight?"

"Are you kidding me? This past week was pure hell! I have never needed you more than I do right now."

I started placing open mouth kisses all the way down his neck. Causing his breathe to hitch. I slowly moved a hand in between us taking his quivering member in my hand. He let out a hiss from the contact, and quickly pulled my lower lip in between his teeth. The sensations running though my body were quickly taking me over. I started to shake.

With one fluid motion, he was fully sheathed in my core, causing moans to erupt from both our chests. He gave me a minute to adjust be fore he picked up a steady rhythm. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, so I picked up a rhythm to match his and met him stroke for stroke.

"MMMMMMmmmm....Tess, I'm.....not....gonna......last..........."

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer either, so I started rotating my hips as he thrusted inside of my heated baby maker. I grabbed a hand full of his hair when I felt the overpowering numbness hit right before I reached my overwhelming orgasm, pulling his ear to my mouth:

"Cum with me Edward........NOW!"

We both finally got our release. We were both spent. Edward collapsed on top of me and before I knew it, we both fell into a blissful sleep.

_**A/N: OK MY LOVELIES, I HAVE BEEN GETTING MANY ALERTS STATING THAT I'VE BEEN ADDED TO A PERSON'S FAVORITE STORY LIST.......BUT I'M STILL NOT GETTING ANY LOVE! I NEED REVIEWS! TELL ME WHAT YOU LOVE, HATE, OR WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THIS STORY! BE BRUTALLY HONEST! YOU WON'T HURT MY FEELINGS!! I PROMISE!! **_

_**A SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS LEFT ME COMMENTS! KEEP IT UP!! FEEL FREE TO TELL ME YOUR IDEAS OR WHAT YOU THINK MAY HAPPEN NEXT! YOU NEVER KNEW......I MAY USE YOUR IDEAS.......WITH ADDING A TWIST TO THEM! EITHER WAY, I PROMISE NOT TO DISAPPOINT!! PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!!!**_


	11. Bonding

_**A/N: OK LOVELIES......IT'S PARTY TIME!! HOMECOMING IS RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER ALONG WITH TESS' FAVORITE HOLIDAY.............HALLOWEEN. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE ALL ABOUT HER INFAMOUS HALLOWEEN PARTIES. THERE WILL BE SOME LAUGHS, SOME TEARS, AND A WHOLE LOT OF ACTION! SO, SIT BACK, RELAX, AND ENJOY!!**_

I woke up today, extremely giddy. It's the first of October which meant it's time to start planning my notorious Halloween party I throw ever year! We always go all out for Halloween. This year, I wasn't sure how it would turn out. In Salem, everyone always looked forward to this. Since I'm in a new location, I'm not so sure how well of a turn out I'll get. Either way, I had my family and we had our men. Really, that's all that mattered.

No one understood why I was so giddy until they checked the calendar. After that, Rose, Alice, and Esme knew. They explained to the guys that Halloween was a really big deal to me. They, of course, understood and complied to help with setting up. Alice and Rose were equally ecstatic when they found out that I put them in charge of everyone's costumes. I wouldn't have the time to go and pick them up, but I did give them ideas on what I wanted, and they added in their input as they went along. It was going to be awesome! I couldn't wait to see just exactly they came up with. I, at least, didn't have to worry about their choice. I just had to worry about how cold it was going to be the night of the party. They always got the cutest costumes, they were just........skimpy!

I decided to head to the store after school to pick up everything I needed, from decorations to food and drinks. I know, I still have 30 days until the party.........the food is for the week.......I decided to cook this week, so I had to go and get what I wanted to cook.

I was ready for school, and was waiting for everyone else. They all thought I was off my rocker because of how giddy I was this morning. Esme loved the fact that I was chipper. She loved it when October hit. The others were almost sick because of my giddiness. That's ok though, it's October and I'm getting ready to throw the biggest party of the century.

We finally arrived at school. I let Edward drive. When we pulled into the parking lot, he hurried to get out of the car and open my door for me. He's such a gentleman! I couldn't wait to see the reaction on everyone's face when they saw that I took Edward off the market.......for good.

The other students didn't disappoint. All of their jaws hit the ground. I was surrounded by the Sons of Ipswich, and Edward had his arm around my shoulders. All eyes were on us. The females were giving me dirty looks, along with my sisters. The males were giving the guys dirty looks. It almost made me self conscious......ALMOST! To be completely honest, I was loving the fact that they hated my sisters and I for taking the hottest guys in the school off the market. We just acted like we were oblivious to the fact that we were now the most hated people in the school.

The first half of the day went by in a blur. When the haze lifted, I realized that we were in the cafeteria having lunch. We were all sitting at our usual table. While I was sitting there, I drew up my vision on how I wanted the house decorated, and where I wanted the strobe lights and fog machines to go. I planned on turning the house into a freak fest. There were going to be spiderwebs everywhere, zombies that popped out of nowhere, it was just going to be awesome.

I couldn't wait till school let out. I was pondering on where I was going to do my shopping when they walked in. A brother and sister.....I think. Either way, I knew exactly what they were. The red eyes said it all. I was fine until I noticed that they were staring at me. Talk about an uneasy feeling. I nudged Edward. Once I had his attention, I nodded my head to where the beautiful couple were.

"I don't like the looks of them. The fact that they have red eyes, are in school, and are staring at me, this can't be good!" I stated.

"Don't worry about them. I won't let them hurt you!" Edward calmly replied while kissing me on my temple.

Just then I was pulled into a vision. It was so strong, everyone at my table saw what was going on.

I was walking in the mall, doing my Christmas shopping. I felt like someone was staring at me, but I went ahead and ignored the feeling. The mall was packed, so the chances of someone NOT staring at me were slim to none! I went into Borders, I planned on grabbing myself some new books I heard were good. I asked the sales lady where I could find the series I was looking for. Out of nowhere, they appeared. I tried not to panic, so I made my selections, and went to pay for them. I headed out of the store, and straight out to my car. I was putting my gifts in the trunk when I was grabbed from behind. They put me in the back seat and took off in the opposite direction I lived. I pulled out my phone to text for help when the girl grabbed it and chucked it out of the window. "You won't be needing that!" Once we were in the middle of nowhere, I was bound and tied. We were waiting in the cold for what felt like forever. They blindfolded me, and handed me over to another vampire. I couldn't see who.

I was released from my vision, gasping for air. We all were. As we let the vision set in, that's when the mind games started all over again.

"_**You're not going Christmas shopping by yourself!" Edward stated.**_

"_**Oh yeah......watch me!"**_

"_**Tess, Edward's right! You can't be left alone!" Jazz tried to reason with me.**_

"_**I don't give a shit! Trust me, there's nothing they can do to hurt me!"**_

"_**I agree with Edward and Jazz, you shouldn't be left alone." Alice replied.**_

"_**Well, you all can kiss my ass! I'll be damned if Christmas is going to be ruined because you all are too scared to leave me alone."**_

"_**PERSONALLY, I THINK TESS CAN TAKE EM, BUT IF IT MAKES EVERYONE WARM AND FUZZY, WE CAN ROTATE TAKING HER SHOPPING, THAT WAY CHRISTMAS IS SAVED!"**_

"_**I agree! I think Tess can take them with her eyes closed. I do think that Em is on to something though! We can each go out with her, and do some Christmas shopping ourselves." Rose stated while checking her makeup in her compact mirror.**_

"_**Then it's settled! We will all take a day to take Tess shopping."**_

"_**YAY!! CAN WE GET ICE CREAM TOO DAD?!" **_

I was so pissed off, I got up, threw my lunch in the trash, and headed to my next class. I just couldn't be around any of them at this time. I would've said something I'd regret. I didn't get too far before Edward grabbed my wrist, spinning me around to face him.

"It's for your own good Tess. I'm in too deep, and I can't bear to lose you. I have to have you in my life! Don't you see? I love you too damn much!" He fell to his knees in front of my feet. "Without you, I am nothing!" He said with a sniffle.

I couldn't believe he was crying. I slowly knelt down, holding him as close to me as I could. A few tears spilled out of my eyes. I didn't even realize I was crying until he looked into my eyes, and wiped them away.

"I'm not going anywhere! I promise. You have to understand one thing though. I'm a big girl. It will take more than a coven of vampires to kill me. I'm too powerful. You haven't seen what kind of destruction I'm capable of, so you have no idea. I've only showed you the smallest part of my powers. You have yet to see the full extent of them. The same goes for you. You truly have no idea how powerful you really are. You never will until you are put in a position to where you have to use them." I wiped away his tears, kissed him with a passion that consumed the both of us with the slightest touch of our lips.

I stood up, pulling him up with me. "We better get to class. Everyone will be coming out of the cafeteria soon." I wrapped my arms around his waist and we headed to our next class.

The rest of the day sped by in a blur. The vision wasn't brought up the rest of the day. As soon as the last bell rung, we all headed out to the cars. We readied our game plan, and headed to The Party Store. I picked up all of the decorations that I needed. As soon as we got home, we got to work. Our parents weren't home yet, so we got a jump on things.

The sun was starting to set, so we called it a night. When we took one last look at our work, we were all very pleased. The outside of the house looked as if it were truly haunted. There were spiderwebs in all of the trees and bushes. We also put them all over the wrap around porch. I had the strobe lights set up in the front and back yard. The fog machines were lined up along each of the walk ways. The front and back yards looked like they were really grave yards. There were zombies and skeletons coming out of the ground that actually moved and looked like they were clawing their way out of the graves.

I was beyond impressed. So was everyone else. We decided to order pizza since we were working so hard. I decided to test out the zombies when Carlisle and Esme came home from work. The directions stated that they would reach out and grab people's feet as they walked by. It was all set up through motion sensors. We were all out on the porch when they finally pulled up. We had turned on everything, just so we could get their opinions.....so far. The strobe lights distracted them as they were walking up the walkway. I saw Carlisle stiffen next to Esme. Then, she screamed bloody murder and jumped 10 feet out of her skin. Us kids were on the ground rolling around the floor laughing our asses off at them. It was so bad, we all were crying. Esme and Carlisle joined us when they saw what it was that grabbed them.

"Wow, that scared the shit out of me!" Carlisle stated with a chuckle. "I must say, you guys did a hell of a job on the outside of the house."

"Tomorrow, we'll do the inside!" Alice chirped.

"Hope you don't mind, but we ordered pizza for dinner. We've been working on the house since we got back from the store after school." I stated.

"Tess, honey, we go through this every year. The first 2 days of October are pizza nights because of how much you love Halloween." Esme replied.

"I know, but Carlisle didn't! OH, I'm going to set up the website to prepare for the party! This year, I'm making everyone R.S.V.P. So there aren't any unwanted guests."

"I think that's a great idea!" Rose said.

Just then, the pizza guy pulled up. We all sat back and watched, to see how he reacts. Needless to say, he didn't disappoint. He headed up the walkway, oozing with confidence because of all the hot women. Half way up, he stopped, losing all of the color in his face. HE slowly looked down and screamed like a little girl. We all started rolling........again! This time, Carlisle and Esme joined us. When the pizza guy realized what it was, he got an attitude. We paid for the pizzas and he stormed off, riddled with embarrassment.

We took the pizzas inside, and started talking about our days. We were doing good....until Edward brought up the vision. After that, it was like I was starting Kindergarten all over again. To make a long story short, I wasn't allowed out of the house by myself.....period. I really hate it when they treat me like a baby.

I threw a fit and headed upstairs to do my homework before I posted the party info on the website. I also wanted to print out fliers to hand out at school.

Once my homework was finished, I posted everything on the website, and started making the party fliers I printed out enough to post all over the school, along with plenty to give to Jake to hand out down in La Push. This was going to be the party of the century....I just knew it.

I was just finishing up when I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me.

"You know they love you almost as much as I do! Don't give them such a hard time."

"Yeah, well, I can't help it when I'm being treated like a child instead of an adult."

"How do you think I feel? I'm 108 years old stuck in a 17 year old body."

"Ok, guess my situation isn't so bad."

"That's better! Now, tell me about the party you had last year. Esme said some famous people showed up and promised that they would return?"

"Well, Marilyn Manson decided to spend Halloween in Salem. Everyone there goes all out. Well, I threw this huge party. It was an open invitation to everyone that was going to be in Salem. Well, I ran into Marilyn Manson, and ended up hanging out with him and his band for the whole night. They were asking me all these questions about Salem, and asking me if the ghost stories were true or not, so I had to comply and tell the true stories and legends of Salem. After that, they found out how old I was, which surprisingly devastated them. Either way, they thought I was pretty cool, so they promised to come back this year. I left him a message on his myspace telling him that we moved, and gave him my new phone number, so he could call me when he had the time. I haven't heard from him, but he is famous. I can't expect him to be at my beck and call!"

"Wow! That's so cool! I never knew you hung out with Marilyn Manson." Alice said.

"When did you guys get in here?" I asked.

"Right when you started talking about the party last year." Rose answered.

"Do you think he will really come?" Jazz asked.

"I'm sure he will, as long as he;s not too busy!"

"Do you think he'll bring anyone with him? You know, other famous people?" Em asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure! He said he was going to tell everyone he knew about the party we threw, so I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Just then, Special Ed was telling me that I got mail. I checked the message, and speak of the devil.

"Does this answer your question?"

I held up my phone to reveal the text Marilyn Manson sent.

"Hey sweety! I'm so glad you are still throwing a party, after you just moved to a new state. Well, I can promise you that you will have one hell of a turnout! I told everyone I know, and they are all coming. So expect around 100 people so far! Let me know what you need from me, I see we have to RSVP. I'll email you the names as soon as they confirm.

MM"

Rose, Alice, Em, and Jazz all squealed like obsessed school girls. I was laughing my ass off. I sent him a quick reply and told him I would get back with him tomorrow. I'd give him a call, if he didn't mind and we'd go over all the details. He replied back with an ok and we headed to the showers. I was beat, so I knew they all had to be.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. I didn't even feel Edward climb into bed. Around one in the morning, I was rudely woken up by the sounds of animalistic growls and moans. I looked over to see Edward laughing his ass off.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my voice filled with sleep.

"Looks like Alice is going to get her way!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, they were arguing earlier over the costume Alice wants Jazz to wear. He wasn't too thrilled with her choice."

"Oh shit, now I can't wait to see what they wear for the party."

"What are your thoughts as far as costumes?"

"Well, I have a few ideas, but nothing has really grabbed my attention! So, I'll just have to wait and see what the costume store has to offer."

"Do I need to worry?"

"Not as much as Jazz does! If anything, you'll have to worry about all the girls that are going to drool over you, and me getting arrested from beating them off you....LITERALLY!"

With that being said, he chuckled, wrapped his arms around me, and nestled into my hair. "Go back to sleep beautiful. Tomorrow's going to be a long day!" It didn't take long before I succumbed to the darkness.

The next morning, Jazz certainly was a sight for sore eyes. His hair was everywhere, he had hickies all over his neck, and his lips looked like they were almost sucked right off his face. The dark circles around his eyes didn't help matters either.

"Long night?" I asked while handing him a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea........am I walking funny?"

"No, but you look a bit stiff." I said with a chuckle.

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure Jazz, what can I do for you?"

"Save me from Alice. Even if it's just for today!"

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"I don't know......but I need a break."

"Ok Jazz, I'll just kidnap you after school. I want to get my Christmas shopping started. Do you mind if I drag you through the mall?"

"NOT AT ALL! AS LONG AS IT'S YOU!"

Edward walked through the kitchen, helping himself to a cup of coffee. He came over, sat down next to me, and damn near fell off the chair laughing when he saw Jazz.

"Is Alice too much for you to handle?"

"No, but if you keep laughing, I won't give Tess back to you!"

Edward choked on his coffee, causing it to spray out of his nose. "What do you mean you won't give Tess back? What am I missing?"

"Well, Tess and I are going shopping after school......AND YOU CAN'T COME! HA!"

"Why is that?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"Well, because I'm trying to start my Christmas shopping, and I always start with the one that is most important to me. So, YOU can't come." I said.

"So, I'm the most important to you? You're shopping for me?"

"Yeah, plus Jazz needed some help." I looked around the area to make sure that Alice wasn't around to hear my next statement. "Jazz needs a break from Alice, and he is my best friend. We haven't had a whole lot of time together since I moved here. So we need some bonding time. Is that ok?"

"No.....but I'll get over it as soon as you walk in the door."

I finished my coffee and headed upstairs to get ready for school. THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY! I decided to dress up some, so I wore a pleated school girl skirt that was red and black plaid, a tight white button down shirt, and a matching tie to boot. I'm not sure why, but I felt like dressing like a school girl today. After my shower, I got dressed, grabbed my white thigh highs, and my platform Mary Jane shoes. As I was taking in my appearance, I couldn't help but laugh at what I saw in the mirror. Alice and Rose were both dressed as school girls. It's so funny how we just click every now and then. I put my hair up in a sloppy bun, added a bit of makeup, and headed downstairs, only to be meet by a loud "HOLY SHIT!" I looked over to the guys that were sitting by the door waiting for us. Their eyes were bugged out of their head, mouths on the floor.

"YOU MOST DEFINITELY ARE THE HOTTEST SCHOOL GIRLS I'VE EVER SEEN!" Leave it to Em to speak his mind first.

"YOU SO NEED TO GO CHANGE, OR WE'RE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY!" Jazz stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"FOR ONE, YOU ARE ALL TO HOT TO BE DRESSED LIKE THAT, FOR TWO, ALL THE GUYS ARE GOING TO BE ON YOU LIKE STINK ON SHIT, FOR THREE, I WANNA LOCK YOU IN THE BEDROOM AND NEVER LET YOU LEAVE......OR CHANGE OUT OF THAT OUTFIT. I THINK THE GUYS AGREE WITH MY LAST STATEMENT AS WELL!"

I looked at Em and Jazz, and sure enough, they were nodding their heads like a geek that just ran into the hot chick from school.

"Sorry, but it's too late to change! If we don't leave now, we'll be late for school!" Rose stated.

The guys dropped their heads in defeat. They knew exactly what was coming. We had a brief idea. It was nowhere near what we were expecting though!

We pulled into the parking lot. Everything was fine, until us girls got out of the cars. All of the guys were on us like stink on shit! They all came over to us, trying to carry our books, laying down coats so our shoes didn't get muddy, everything under the sun they could think of.

The guys were pissed. Alice and Rose were eating that shit up like it was spaghetti. I, on the other hand, tried to crawl in Edward's body and hide. I wasn't trying to draw attention....I just felt like wearing a school girl outfit. Next time, I think I'm gonna stick with a pair of sweats and a wife beater. Edward was laughing the whole way into school. I couldn't help but glare at him. At least he wasn't yelling at me. Jazz and Em were pissed off that Alice and Rose completely blew them off, so they followed us into the school.

"You guys alright?" I asked. BAD IDEA!

"WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?" Em asked.

"THAT'S OK...PAYBACK'S A BITCH! THEY'LL FIND THAT OUT SOON ENOUGH!" Jazz was just as pissed as Em.

"Now guys, don't do anything you'll regret later on. Just remember one thing........you guys have all of them. Let the rest have their attention, cuz that's all they'll ever get!"

"You're right Tess. Let them have their fun. When it gets to be too much, they'll come to us for help. We just won't give it to them!" Jazz stated.

"Can I come with you guys after school?" Em asked.

"Ok, lets just do this......Edward and Em, you both can come.....BUT you have to stay away from Jazz and I. Deal?"

They both looked at each other, then back at me. "DEAL!" they both said in unison. Jazz looked a little hurt. I reassured we would get our bonding time. If we didn't, then we would just make our hang out session last all night. Edward didn't like that idea. I could tell by the look on his face, which, in turn, told me that he and Em would be leaving us alone wile we shopped and bonded.

Just then, the first bell rang. We all headed to our classes. Edward had his arm around my shoulders, flaunting what was his for everyone to see. This kind of attention.....I could really get used to. The girls were giving me dirty looks because we all know, none of them can pull off the school girl like I can. It'll be great to see them try come Monday morning. The guys were giving Edward dirty looks, which showed their jealous sides. They all wanted me, but couldn't have me. Therefore, Edward got quite a few chuckles throughout the day. Every now and then, a thought would pass through our minds that would cause him to stiffen beside me and I'd have to give him a little reassurance. One thought made us both stiffen.

"_**God, she looks good enough to eat. I may have to tap that right before I drink her dry. Those legs go on for days and her heavenly scent is driving me insane......I'VE GOT TO HAVE HER.....ALL OF HER TO MYSELF."**_

That thought hit us during lunch. Now I wished I didn't wear this stupid fucking out fit. I knew exactly where the thought came from, and I couldn't help but look over to where he was sitting. I regretted the decision as soon as I did. He had this smirk on his face that made my heart palpitate. As we started into each others eyes, he took it upon himself to seductively lick his lips. I turned away when he did that, and had to hold Edward down in his seat. Jazz and Em weren't exactly liking the guy either. They both gave the guy a dirty look, and turned back to me.

"I really don't like that guy." Jazz whispered.

"Neither do I! He's up to no good! Besides, he's a nomad which isn't good anyways." Edward agreed.

"COME ON GUYS, OUR LITTLE GIRL HERE ISN'T AS HELPLESS AS WE ALL THINK! I KNOW FOR A FACT SHE CAN TAKE HIM!" Em boomed in a low hissing whisper.

"Where the hell are Alice and Rose at?" I asked.

Jazz chuckled. "The last I saw them, they were ducking in the bathroom to get away from all the guys that have been stalking them all day."

"Do you think they've had enough?" Em asked.

"Nope!" Jazz stated while popping the "P". "I have no intentions on saving either one of them today!"

We all chuckled and got ready for the next class. I had to use the restroom, so I excused myself. Before I could get into the bathroom, I was grabbed and drug underneath the stairwell. I thought it was Alice or Rose, trying to get me to help them....I was sadly mistaken. I looked right into a pair of red eyes.

"MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...........I love your new look. It's innocent, yet seductive."

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?"

"You really have to ask? I'm James and I want you."

"Sorry, but I'm taken! So if I were you, I'd let me go before I embarrass you in front of everyone."

James let out a dark chuckle. "Now, what makes you think you can embarrass me?"

Just then, I kicked my leg up in front of me, kicking him square in the face. He fell back, grabbing his nose. "How is that possible?"

"Now, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you! Maybe I should anyways, since you are working for the Volturi."

His eyes widened in shock. I could hear 3 distinct sets of feet hitting the ground. Once they were close enough, I grabbed James up by the collar of his shirt, and decked him right in the eye. He flew into the hallway right at Jazz, Em, and Edward's feet.

When they looked up at me, shock written all over their faces, I chuckled. "Am I still as helpless as you think I am?"

"SEE...TOLD YA! SHE'S A FEISTY ONE!" Em boomed.

We all headed to our next class without another incident. The guys lightened up. The rest of the day flew by. It was finally time to start the weekend. None of us have seen Alice or Rose since this morning. We walked out to the parking lot to find Jazz and Em's cars gone.

"I guess the couldn't take the heat so they got their asses out of the kitchen!" I stated while the guys chuckled.

"Lets go.....I'll drive." Edward said while taking the keys out of my hand.

On the way to the mall, I tried to get a few ideas out of the guys heads to see what they wanted for Christmas. I already knew what I was getting Emmett. He really wanted the Guitar Hero World Tour for his PS3, so I was going to get him that. Jazz, didn't really answer my question, so I'd just pay close attention to what he looks at and likes while we are here. Edward, he wasn't really hard. He heard about a new book series called The House of Night. I figured I'd get him those, and see what else I could find to give him besides books.

As soon as we walked through the doors of the mall, Jazz and I went on our way while Edward and Em headed in the opposite direction. We stayed quiet for a while until he couldn't take it any more.

"What would you like for Christmas?" he asked.

"Well, I was looking at some more Anne Rice novels, but I can't remember what they are called. I already have The Vampire Chronicles, but there was a series about Witches. It's something like The Mayfair Witches or something like that."

"Oh, I know what series you're talking about! It is a really good series. Anne Rice is one twisted individual."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed The Vampire Chronicles."

"How did we grow so far apart?"

"I don't know Jazz. We were the best of friends until we moved here. Then you got with Alice and I got with Edward. Our friendship was the last things on our minds."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry."

"Jazz, it's not all your fault. I'm just as equally to blame here!"

"Well, we need to fix that right here and now. I want a day or 2 a week with just us. We don't have to do anything but lock ourselves in a room, but I really miss you!"

"I miss you too! I completely agree. We need more bonding time."

"Well, you can make it up to me.....by coming into Spencers with me. I could use a good laugh and you're just the person to give it to me!"

The end result of our little bonding time in Spencers got us kicked out for the week. I told Jazz he couldn't swing from the rafters, but he didn't believe me! In turn, he fell and broke a bunch of merchandise. I couldn't stop laughing.

After Spencers, we headed down to Borders, so I could pick up the books for Edward. After that, I wasn't sure what else to get him.....until I walked beside a jewelry store. I didn;t bother looking at the name, I wanted what I saw in the mirror. It was a white gold ring with sapphires that were accented with small amethysts. It was perfect. Our favorite colors in one ring. That's how I saw our wedding rings. Instead of diamonds, I wanted sapphires and amethysts. I shook the thought right out of my head when I saw them coming towards us. Both had bags of their own. As soon as Edward caught my eye, he opened his arms and ran toward me.

"I missed you! Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Well, I could go for some bourbon chicken from the Chinese place."

We all headed over there to grab us something to eat. I didn't realize how late it was until we walked outside and saw that the sun had already set. Edward and I went ahead and let the guys ride shotgun, while we snuggled in the back.

As soon as we got home, we were bombarded by Alice and Rose. I'm not sure what they were giddy about, but I was sure we were about to find out.

"We finished the inside of the house......AND we got costumes." they both said without missing a beat.

"I hope you didn't buy ours. I'm not sure what we are going to be."

"Well, we did....and you're gonna love em."

I looked up to Edward who had an approving look on his face. He kissed me on my forehead and pushed me towards the house. "Go see what we are going to be." he said with a chuckle.

I ran upstairs with them. I found out that Alice and Jazz were indeed going to be Tink and Peter Pan. Rose and Emmett were going to be an angel and a devil. Then she revealed our costumes. As soon as I saw them, I started jumping up and down. I couldn't believe she found those. I was over excited now! This was going to be awesome. Then, she pulled out Carlisle and Esme's costumes. Well, it was really Esme's. She was going to be a naughty nurse. Carlisle refused to dress up until Alice convinced him to wear scrubs and his lab coat along with his stethoscope.

Like I said before......this was going to be the best party ever!

_**A/N: I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE.......MY INTERNET HAS BEEN ACTING UP! IT SHOULD BE GOOD FROM HERE ON OUT! NOW, LEAVE ME SOME LOVE! REVIEWS....WANT EM, NEED EM, LOVE EM!!!**_


	12. Battle of the Sexes

_**A/N: I KNOW MY DEAREST LOVELIES......IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! WELL, I PROMISE NOT TO DISAPPOINT! I HAD A TOUCH OF WRITERS BLOCK.....WITH THE HOLIDAYS AND ALL. PLUS, NOTHING SEEMED TO COME OUT RIGHT! FINALLY, SOMETHING CLICKED! THIS CHAPTER WILL SHOW OFF BOTH THE GUYS AND GIRLS PLAYFUL SIDES. GRAB SOME TISSUES......IT'S GONNA BE CRAZY FUNNY!!**_

Sunday morning. It's officially the week before Halloween and the Halloween party. Normally, our pranks start officially tonight. Only problem is......I'm tired of the same ol shit! This year needs to be different. This years needs........some added spice. What the hell can we do to add some fucking spice to our little bag of pranks?

"Morning Tess."

I jumped 10 feet out of my skin. "Damnit Jazz, you scared the hell out of me! You're smiling.......what am I missing?"

"I finally did it!"

"Did what? You've still got the crazy JBF look, so what am I missing?"

"I finally got Alice to agree on something other than Peter Pan and tights for the party!"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?"

"Nope! Granted, it took me a week and one hell of a work out......but I did it!"

I couldn't hold it in anymore! I started laughing my ass off. I was literally ROFLMAO! "Do you realize what you've just done?"

"Well, duh! I got out of having to dress up in tights!"

"Yeah, and did you confirm what the new costumes you and Alice would be wearing?"

All the color left his face."SHIT!"

"You do realize that tights would've been much better than what's behind doors number 2 and 3 right?!?"

"Damnit to hell! It really can't be that bad........can it?"

"Why don't you get dressed and come hunting with me. Don't ask why, I just feel like hunting this morning."

_**(exhales) **_"Alright! Give me 5 minutes."

With that, he was gone. I was then graced with my sister's presence.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing to my poor best friend?"

"Nothing........yet! So, are we doing the prank-a-thon this week?"

"Yeah, but something just doesn't feel right. Something's missing."

"I'VE GOT IT! WHY DON'T WE DO A BATTLE OF THE SEXES PRANK-A-THON AGAINST THE GUYS?"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! ROSE THAT'S IT! YOU'RE A FUCKING GENIUS! THAT'S THE SPICE THAT'S BEEN MISSING!"

"Well, you're very welcome!"

"Well, Jazz and I are going hunting this morning, you gals wanna come with us?"

"Sure...we can start instigating the battle while we're out there."

"Ok, go grab Em and Edward.....we'll leave in about 30 minutes. They are still asleep after all!"

"Can we?"

I couldn't help myself. I couldn't deny my sisters this small gift. "Go ahead! We do need them in the mood and that's perfect to inflict the mentality on them! Just remember......."

"We know.....revenge is sweet!" they said in unison before disappearing upstairs.

Just then, Jazz reappeared. He looked like someone just stole his puppy.

"Hey Jazz, what if I said I had the perfect way to get back at Alice for what she's doing?"

"I'm all ears!" he said with a devious smirk on his face.

"Every year, we use the week of the party to host a prank-a-thon. It's a no holds barred event that we do the entire week to get everyone in the mood for Halloween. This event isn't for the weak. Toilet papering and pumpkin smashing has nothing on this event."

"I'm in....what do I have to do?"

"WHAT THE FUCK.........I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!"

Just then, the girls came running down the stairs, hiding behind me. Em came running towards me with what appears to be shaving cream all over his face, Edward was hot on his heals looking like he drowned in the bath tub. Man, were they pissed.

"Shaving cream and ice water......a bit original for you gals.......but it works!"

"YOU WERE IN ON THIS LITTLE PRANK?" they both asked.

"I wasn't, I just asked if they wanted to go hunting with Jazz and I, and they decided to wake you guys up to come with us. I simply allowed them to use their imaginations on how they chose to wake you guys up!" I stated with a chuckle.

They slowly started to stalk towards me, causing me and my sisters to move back. Both had extremely devious grins on their faces. I put my hands up as a sign of peace, thank heavens my mother broke the tension.

"Hey girls, boys. I just wanted to let you know that this year, Carlisle and I are in on the prank-a-thon!"

Just then, the guys stopped, their grins becoming sneers.

"Prank-a-thon?" they asked.

"I will fill you all in after we hunt. Mom, Carlisle, would you like to join us? I'll go over the rules and regulations."

"Sure." Mom and Carlisle were in on the games this year...which will definitely send this prank-a-thon soaring into the history books.

"Give us a few, to clean up and dry off, we're in." Em stated before both he and Edward disappeared upstairs to get ready.

I was already getting ideas in my head. The first one is going to be a doozy. I really hope the guys don't mind the color pink! Alice, Rose, and mom already knew by the look on my face that this was going to be one hell of a week. Jazz and Carlisle were a bit unsure. They had a bit of fear in their eyes when they looked at me while the wheels were turning in my head.

"Ok, we're ready. Let's hunt!" Em and Edward stated.

"Alright, it's every man for himself." With that being said, us girls took off leaving the guys a bit stunned.

"What are you thinking?" mom asked.

"I'll tell you later, there are ears everywhere." I picked up the pace and ran right into a huge grizzly. In one swift motion, I snapped it's neck and pierced it's jugular before it could react. It didn't take long to drain it and move onto the next victim. The next to cross my path was a rather large mountain lion. I did the same to it as I did the grizzly. I was half way through draining it when I caught movement in the forest to the left of my location. I started snarling, warning whoever was there to back the fuck off before they got hurt. Just then, Edward stepped out of the shadows, quirking an eyebrow at me. He slowly came over to me, fell to his knees, and raised the lion up off the ground. He slowly bent his head down, keeping his eyes one me the entire time, and pierced the other side of the beast's neck. I never heard of sharing meals between 2 vampires. They were selfish creatures, so this really surprised me. To be completely honest, it was kinda HOT!

Our venom started to mix, which caused me to take deeper drags of the lion. He tasted so sweet. Just then something inside of me snapped. I found myself starting to move closer to Edward, slitting the animal's throat as I moved closer. When I finally reached his mouth, I went caveman on him. I started to kiss him. When that wasn't enough, I tackled him, pinning his shoulders to the ground with my hands, while I straddled his hips. In the midst of our heated kiss, we were both fighting for dominance of the others body. Our clothing was tearing to shreds and flying all over the forest ground. We were both snarling and ripping each others clothes off. I was on my back, my legs locked behind his hips. He picked me up and rammed my back into a tree. In one fluid motion, he sheathed his raging hard on into me, causing an animalistic growl to escape my chest. He started to thrust into me, long hard strokes. I was snarling, growling, and pulling those beautiful bronze locks with every thrust. He was meeting me snarl for snarl, growl for growl. One of his hands left my hip and found it's way into my hair, pulling just as hard as I was. There was no need for words, our eyes spoke them for us. I was getting close, meeting him thrust for thrust, my growls getting harsher and louder. He was close as well, reacting the same way I did. His thrusts started to become erratic. The tree was starting to break, but we didn't stop. We didn't even blink, we just kept going. There was a loud crack, the tree finally broke causing us to fall to the ground. Without missing a beat, we continued. We were both so close. With one final thrust, we both came, a howl leaving both of our chests. We sounded like 2 wolves howling at the moon. He collapsed on top of me, both of us panting, trying to catch our breaths.

"What—the hell----was---that?" I asked between gasps.

"I---have---no----fucking---idea!" He replied.

We stayed there, laying on the ground in a heap of limbs and sweaty flesh. After about 20 minutes, I was able to move and get up on my feet, pulling him up in the process. I started laughing when I found our clothes.

"Did you leave the window unlocked in our room?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets head back before they find us."

We started running back to the house. We were the first ones back...thank heavens. I'm sure they heard us, but at least they didn't see us. We jumped up onto the balcony that led into our room. I headed straight to the shower.

I just finished getting dressed when I heard the rest of the family approaching. I went into the closet to get my scrap book of the prior prank-a-thons. I also grabbed my laptop so they could see the you tube footage, then headed downstairs.

We were all sitting down, laughing over the morning's events when Edward came down and graced us with his presence.

"Ok, our yearly prank-a-thons last the entire week. You can prank anyone and everyone you want. It doesn't necessarily have to be us. This year is gonna be different though. It going to be the ultimate battle of the sexes. Us girls against you guys. There are no rules, HOWEVER, If any personal property is changed or damaged, you have to replace or repair it at the end of the week...no ifs, ands, or buts. Here are the photos of my previous prank-a-thons. I also pulled up my you tube page with video footage. This will give you an idea as to what you can expect. The pranking will commence at 8PM this evening. You must get photos and video for every prank you pull. On Sunday, we will go over the video footage that has been viewed on you tube Whichever prank has the most hits is the winner. Since it's a group effort, teamwork is needed on pranks and pulling them off. Remember.....ANYTHING GOES! Now, do you guys accept our challenge?"

"HELL YEAH! WHEN DO WE GET STARTED?" Em asked.

"Well, we spend the day getting the supplies we need for our first prank. Nothing can be done until 8PM. That's when it officially starts. So, lets separate and discuss what the first prank should be, then we will head out to get the supplies, and meet back here for dinner."

"Alright. We'll see you at dinner then." Edward stated.

The guys walked over to us, giving us a brief kiss, a love you, and headed upstairs to plot the first act of revenge against someone.

"I've got the perfect prank. Lets go to Starbucks." I stated.

We each went and ordered our caffeine fix and headed to a table in the back of the store. "Ok, this is going to really get their blood to boil. I say we paint their cars pink, program their Ipods to play Barbie Girl, along with fixing the volume to play at full blast. What do you think?"

"Tess, you are seriously fucked in the head.....BUT YOU ARE A FUCKING GENIUS! THIS WILL DEFINITELY SHOW THEM THAT WE AREN'T JOKING!" Rose squealed.

"I agree! It's perfect." Alice stated.

"They are so gonna kill us, but I agree! It will really set the mood for the prank-a-thon!" Esme stated.

"Well, guess it's off to the paint store. I'm so glad I learned how to paint cars. We need to grab some self security for our vehicles. If they touch my baby, I'll break their fucking hands." I stated with a giggle.

"Ok, come Monday morning, I think we should go out to eat for breakfast...just us girls. That way they have no choice but to drive their own cars." Esme added.

"Wow. Great idea mom!" Alice added.

We went to the paint store. We decided on 3 different shades of pink. There was fluorescent pink, baby powder pink, and just plain old pink. We decided to give Em the very bright pink, Edward the powder pink, and Carlisle the regular pink. I also grabbed some purples so I could hand paint butterflies and flowers on the cars. Rose and I are supposed to change the oil in the vehicles anyway, so it's perfect. Rose and I decided to grab some extra security for our cars. Mom and Alice decided against it. Boy, were they gonna regret that! Rose and I both decided to go with the security system that requires our fingerprint to open the doors to the garage. There was no way they were getting anywhere near our babies.

Mom was on the phone all morning calling people to warn them of our prank-a-thon that was going to start on Monday morning. The principal of the school loved the idea and decided to call all of the teachers to warn and invite them in on the fun. She also made sure to tell them all that if anything was damaged or meddled with, we would pay to have it fixed. She called her work and Carlisle's along with notifying the local paper. They loved the idea, so the entire town of Forks was going to be notified of our game and invited in on the fun. They also warned that no one should cause any harm to vehicles unless they had the money to fix it. This was quickly becoming a war. WWIII was about to start in the small unsuspecting town of Forks. We were loving it! I brought up the idea of turning it into a town charity event. Mom decided to get a town meeting with all of the residents to discuss future events. We each put a hefty amount of money into the fund so everyone could do what they needed to do, and the money was there to replace what was messed up or destroyed. This was definitely going to go down in the history books.

We decided to purchase the guys some new shampoo as well. We decided to go with colors that would wash our after a week, but boy were they gonna be colorful. Mom chose a fire engine red color, Alice chose pink, I chose purple, and Rose chose white. That would be the second part of our prank for day one. We just had to make sure that the guys used it tomorrow morning. We bought them their usual shampoo, just added the dye to it. We bought a second bottle so they could slowly wash the color out. Thank god they were almost out of shampoo anyway!

We headed back to the house. They guys were still gone which allowed us to stash our paint, put the dye in the shampoo, and install our new security systems on our garages. Rose and I decided to start the oil changes. We had 7 cars to do, so we started with ours. I did mine, she did hers. We, then locked our cars up and made sure our added security worked.

We just finished Alice and mom's cars when the guys pulled up. They were giggling like retards. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous they were acting. Rose and I sauntered over to them.

"Can we have your keys so we can do the oil changes?" I asked.

They handed over their keys without a care in the world. Edward and Em each gave us a small kiss. Jazz saw the look in my eye and started chuckling while shaking his head. He just knew. He decided to stick around while the rest of them headed inside.

"Tess, I know that look.....what are you gonna do?"

"Jazz, you are the enemy this week. I can't tell you!"

"Please? At least tell me they are going to get more serious about this whole prank thing. They all have lame ass ideas."

"Rose, can bind Jazz to me, so he doesn't speak a word of what I'm about to tell him?"

"Of course I can! Jazz, when I bind you, you will be unable to tell them anything that has to do with this prank until the week is over, do you understand?"

"Yes I do."

Jazz and I locked hands while Rose put the spell on him. When it was finished, I pulled him in for a hug, so it didn't look obvious to everyone else in the house. He was my best friend after all.

When my mouth was by his ear, I told him what we planned to do to the cars. He was laughing his ass off by the time I was done.

"I will so get the video footage and pics for you guys! This will definitely be a week we never forget."

"Oh, mom has invited the whole town in on our game.....so be prepared! Warn the others will you? Rose and I have some business to attend to!" I stated with a wink.

"Absolutely. Esme cooking dinner?"

"Yeah, just for tonight though."

"Alright, see you guys later!" he chuckled and headed into the house.

He was in for a treat come tomorrow morning. Both, good and bad. I'm so glad Alice and Esme planted the dye before they got home. Rose and I continued with the oil changes. We also set up everything to paint the newest Barbie Cars. We couldn't stop chuckling throughout the entire time. We discussed how they would turn out in our minds. I made sure that everyone else was shielded off from our little conversation. I did, however, send some ideas on what they could possibly turn out looking like to Alice and Esme. Every now and then, they would bust out laughing, the guys were completely clueless. Well, everyone but Jazz. I managed to send him a few ideas, causing him to snort every now and then. He was really good at playing off his actions with a sneeze or a cough.

About a half an hour later, Esme called us in for dinner. Rose and I were covered in oil, so we headed upstairs to wash up for dinner. Since we weren't finished, we held off on the showers. We were going to get dirtier later. We bought some parts for the vehicles so the guys wouldn't think anything of it, when we spent the rest of the night in the garage.

As we were walking downstairs, I ran into Edward. I must have missed a spot of oil on my face. He slowly raised his hand up and wiped away the oil under my eye, while worrying his bottom lip.

"You...uh....missed....a spot."

"Oh, thanks."

"Did I ever tell you how hot you are when you look like a grease monkey?"

"No, I don't think you have."

Before I knew it, I was backed into our bedroom door. "We are supposed to be eating dinner. Mom will kick our asses if we're late."

"Damn it....I was hoping to get some....early dessert."

"Not tonight! I have some upgrades to put on the Volvo, Mercedes, and the Jeep. I could give you a wake up call to remember when I'm finished.......if you like." I put on my most seductive smirk I could muster. It was harder than I thought it would be to fight the smile that threatened to take over my face.

"How about a rain check......for tomorrow? I'm a bit.......sore.....from earlier."

"Ok. It's a date."

I went to wrap my arms around his back, until he flinched and hissed. Looking into his eyes, I could see the pain he was in. I slowly turned him around and lifted up his shirt. There were deep gashes from where his shoulders met his neck, all the way down to his hips.

"Oh my god.....did I do that?"

"It's not as bad as it looks."

"You are so full of shit your eyes are turning brown. Jesus, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to......"

"Tess, it's fine. I started it....remember? Besides, I kinda....like the pain."

"Well, don't expect me to do that shit anytime soon."

"Trust me....I won't!"

We headed downstairs where mom had the dinner set. As soon as we arrived, Em looked like a huge boulder was lifted off of his shoulders. I swear, that boy can eat us out of house and home. The only problem is I have no idea where in the hell all that food goes. He doesn't have an ounce of fat to him!

Dinner went smoothly. Rose and I helped clean up dinner, since Alice and mom cooked. We put away the leftovers, got the dirty dishes into the dishwasher, and by the time we looked at the clock, it was 7:45 PM. Fifteen more minutes. Everyone else headed up to get ready for bed, while Rose and I headed back out to the garage. We made sure we kissed our guys goodnight. There was no telling how long it was going to take to get this job done. Since Rose and I both knew everything there was about cars, it shouldn't take too long.

We decided to go with butterflies on the Volvo, flowers on the Mercedes, and both on the Jeep. Once we got started, it felt like it only took an hour to get it done. We disposed of the evidence and headed upstairs. Sure enough it only took an hour. We snuck in our rooms, and quietly took a shower. Mom made us agree to get out of the house early, that way the guys had no choice but to drive their new Barbie Powerwheels.

Before I headed into the bathroom, I tucked Edward into bed, whispered to him that I was finished and going to take a shower before I hopped into bed. He hummed in response, slightly nodding his head. I lit the candles in the bathroom, so the light wouldn't disturb his slumber, took a quick shower, and jumped into bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

It felt like I just fell asleep when my alarm on my cell phone started going off. I turned it off and turned to see Edward still sound asleep. I hopped out of bed and headed to the closet to figure out what I was going to wear. I finally settled on a pair of South Pole bell bottoms with a blue and silver striped top that accented my curves perfectly. Once I was dressed, I headed into the bathroom to fix my hair and put on my face. When I walked in and turned on the dim light, I had to cover my mouth and run out of the room. I was greeted by a blue haired Esme, green haired Rose, and grey haired Alice.

"MY FUCKING HAIR IS ORANGE! WHAT THE FUCK....I HAVE ORANGE HAIR!" I loudly whispered. I was 100% furious. So was the rest of my family.

"Ok, lets calm down. This is nothing compared to what it's going to be once they see what we did to their cars. We wanted a battle, and got a war instead. This is the same stuff we got. It will wash out within a week. We honestly picked out worse colors for them! Suck it up, finish getting ready, and make sure that the camera's are ready to the pic after they get out of the shower. I replaced all of the camcorder's discs last night, so they are ready and rearing to go. Jazz will be taking pics of the vehicle reactions. I set up the other camcorders to get the video we need when they see their new Barbie Powerwheels. Lets just hurry up and get the hell out of here. I'm starving!"

With that being said, we just headed back to our rooms, and finished getting ready. Once we were finished, we got into our vehicles and headed out. We all took our own cars in case the guys decided to do some damage control on them. Plus, we had to make sure they only had their own forms of transportation.

We arrived at the diner 20 minutes later. There really wasn't much we could do about our hair, so we just acted like nothing was wrong with it. I could honestly say that orange wasn't so bad. Everyone else had it worse than I did...in my eyes anyway. I'm just glad people didn't stare at us. I found out why as we were ordering. Mom dropped the bomb on us.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you girls, I decided to invite the whole town on our little game. So stay on your toes. Everyone else will find out today, so you now have the upper hand. Be prepared!"

"Mom, that's so not cool. This is our thing....now the whole town is in on our thing." Alice stated.

"Wait...this could be fun. That means the teachers and cops know about it, so that gives us unlimited opportunities to fuck with anyone and everyone in town!" I replied.

"Hell yeah, we should start with the "wanna be" popular guys in school!" Rose added.

"We should start with Mike, Tyler, and Eric." Alice was definitely onto something with this recommendation.

"We'll plot on them tonight....and put the plan into action tomorrow." Rose stated.

"I agree. Now, we are running out of time, so lets eat and get to school. I can't wait to see the school's reaction to our masterpieces!"

We all started giggling, then our food was sat down in front of us. We woofed it down, deciding to taste it later, and headed out. Mom went to work, we went to school.

Thank god we were the first ones to arrive. We took up the front row with each of our cars. Once we were out of our cars, we propped ourselves up on the hoods and waited, discussing what reactions we thought we'd see from the guys.

Everyone started to arrive. Before we knew it, we had every guy in the school around us asking if the paper was true. If we were really hosting a prank-a-thon for the entire week. Once we confirmed the article, there were many mixed reactions. Some were ecstatic, others were wallowing in their own grief.

Finally, we heard the song Barbie World blaring from the oncoming vehicles. All of the guys were still surrounding our vehicles when the guys parked their cars. As soon as they parked, the whole entire school erupted in laughter. When they got out of the cars, that's when we lost it. Jazz and his pink hair, Em and his white hair, and Edward with his purple hair, I must say, the colors we chose really brought out their eyes. They sauntered over to us, giving all of the guys murderous glares. When they saw our hair, they all busted out laughing.

"Nice hair ladies." Jazz stated.

"I should say the same to you....Pinky." I felt so bad for Jazz. He had the worst color of all.

"Yeah, well, shit happens. At least it brings out my eyes." he chuckled and batted his eyes causing all of us to crack up.

"You know, orange is a good color for you." Edward stated.

"Purple really suits you as well. It really brings out them sexy green eyes of yours." I scooted down the hood and met him half way.

"We better get into school, we don't want to be late." He stated, turning around so I could piggy back him to our lockers.

Alice and Rose followed. I was still waiting for the blow up, but it never came. I'd have to wait until we got home from school to see the footage Jazz caught. I must admit, I'm glad they are handling it so well. As far as the extra attention us girls were getting, they weren't too thrilled about that, hell, neither were we!

There were a couple of times throughout the day that Mike cornered me. He was playing it nonchalant, at least it appeared that way to him; to me, he was trying too hard to make small talk and get me to invite him to our party this weekend......as my date.

Finally, during lunch, I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to play it cool and start my prank on him. I let him walk me to lunch, stand with me in line, and I even walked over to his table with him. I took a seat beside him, which really pissed off the female population in the school. I was laughing at one of his dumb ass jokes when Edward came walking in. I already fore warned him what I was planning to do, that way there was no fighting between him and Mike.

I decided to have him take me out on Wednesday night. Edward hated the thought of me going on a date with him, but loved the fact that it was going to be a huge prank. Alice and Rose decided to play along and triple date us with Eric and Tyler. The guys were included, and planned on helping us out with this prank. They were the ones that would take the photos and videos of us while the prank is in full effect. I think that's the only thing that made them agree to this.

After us girls accepted, they decided to leave us alone for the rest of the day. Guess they had to plan the big date or something. I still just didn't get it. They knew we were taken, but yet they still didn't give up. They still thought they had a chance. Well, we'd give them a chance they'd never forget! That's for sure.

As we were walking out to our cars at the end of the night, the Denali sisters picked that moment to engage conversation with our men. The guys went ahead and chatted them up, which pissed us off more, but at the same time, we couldn't get mad. We had a feeling it was all in good fun.....it is the week of our prank-a-thon. We decided to let it slide...for now. We all piled into our cars, Jazz opted to ride home with me. I guess he needed some best friend time.

"What's up Jazz? What's on your mind?"

"Besides the pink hair?" he asked.

"Yeah, besides the pink hair....although I must say I love your choice in color! Alice was fucking livid when she woke up this morning."

"That's why I chose grey."

"You were the lucky one of the bunch. Edward went light on you...for this prank. I hope you know that you're in for a fucked up week over the tampering of his Volvo."

"That's alright....it was so worth it! Now I get to fix it up and make it look better than it did before! It's part of his Xmas present. I want to redo everything from the inside out."

"Yeah, well, I hope he lets you."

"I'm sure he will. It's the least I can do over the whole Barbie Butterfly Powerwheel bit."

"Wait till you see the footage. Make sure you use the bathroom before you watch it. It's way to funny."

As soon as we pulled up to the house, I noticed that Tanya was getting out of the Volvo. This didn't really sit well with me. Something wasn't right. I think Jazz noticed. I got out of the car, acting like I didn't even notice her, and headed into the house. Jazz was right on my tail.

We headed up to my room, to chill out and talk.

"So, Jazz, are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

"Something just doesn't feel right about this weekend. I have the weirdest feeling that something is going to happen......and it's not good."

"Well, that's odd. What do you think is going to happen?"

"I'm not sure. I feel a great loss coming our way. I just wish I knew what the hell we were going to lose."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Jazz. I haven't had any visions, so I think we will be alright."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that!"

Just then, I decided to peek into Edward's mind. Something wasn't sitting right with me. When I opened my mind, I saw that he was making out with Tanya Denali.

"Tess, what the hell is wrong? What did you see?"

I ran out of the room, straight to the kitchen, and sure enough, he had her pinned against a wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"Do you mind? We were kinda....busy. Why don't you go the hell away and mind your own business." Tanya replied.

I stormed over to where Edward was, decked him in the face, and stormed up to MY room. I decided it was time for me to spend some time alone. I locked the door to my room, and started throwing my clothes into a suitcase.

"Tess, please open the door. I can explain." He stated while pounding on the door.

"Dude, just leave her alone. Give her some space." Jazz said.

I threw my suitcase out the window, then jumped out. As I was walking out front to get my car, I ran into Carlisle. Normally, I would've laughed seeing him with fire engine red hair, but at this time, I just couldn't.

"Can I stay at your house for a while? Please? I just......I need to get away.....for a while." I asked.

"Tess, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I please stay over there?"

"What happened? I've never seen you so upset before."

"Ask Edward when you get inside. He'll tell you everything you need to know. Please, don't tell anyone where I am."

"Ok. Don't stay away for too long."

He handed me the keys and headed inside. As I was putting my suitcase in the trunk, Jazz came running from the backyard, with a suitcase of his own.

"You seriously don't expect me to leave you alone after this shit do you?"

"But....."

"I already talked to Alice, and she agrees. You don't need to be alone right now."

"Alright....but not a word of it until I'm ready."

"My lips are sealed."

With that being said, we hopped in my car and headed over to his old house. I don't think I've ever seen Jazz drive before, but he wasn't too bad.

My phone was ringing off the hook. I finally got sick of it and turned it off. I didn't want to be bothered. If this was a prank, it just ruined me. Edward was mine.....now, I wasn't so sure.

We were half way to his house when I finally broke. I started to cry. I tried to hold it all together until we got into the privacy of the other home. Sure, the tears spilled over, but I still held it together. As soon as we pulled up to the house, I grabbed the keys, ran and opened the door, and fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Jazz grabbed our bags, parked my car in the garage, and headed over to find a phone book to order pizza.

"Are you alright?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT JAZZ? A PRANK? WELL, I HOPE HE KNOWS THAT THIS ISN'T OVER....BY A LONG SHOT!" I screamed between sobs.

"I don't know what the fuck that was. I do know that he will be getting his ass kicked multiple times......tonight. You know that Em, Rose, and Alice aren't gonna let him get away with this.....right?"

"Yeah, but still. What the fuck was he thinking? I mean, did my prank really deserve such drastic measures? Shit, he knows the rules, so what the fuck?"

"Give me your phone. You don't need it tonight. You can check the messages tomorrow. Tonight, it's about you and me. Now, I say we wait for this pizza to get here, crack open the bottles of Bacardi I managed to steal from the liquor cabinet, and get totally fucked!"

"Alright. Just you and me and my better half......Bacardi. Buckle up Jazz.....you're in for one hell of a night!"

_**A/N: OK, SO SHOW ME SOME LOVE! WHY DO YOU THINK EDWARD DID IT? WAS IT JUST A PRANK? WAS HE REALLY THAT PISSED OFF ABOUT THE CAR PRANK? WILL TESS TAKE HIM BACK SO EASILY? NEXT CHAPTER, WE WILL BREEZE THROUGH THE REST OF THE WEEK AND GET RIGHT TO THE HALLOWEEN PARTY! SO, SHOW ME SOME LOVE!**_

_**COMMENTS: NEED EM, WANT EM, LOVE EM!**_


	13. More Than Meets The Eye

_**A/N: I KNOW...IT'S BEEN A WHILE!! HUBBY WENT BACK OUT TO SEA, SO NOW, I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE!! JUST TO WARN YOU ALL, IT'S GONNA GET BUMPY HERE...FOR A WHILE!! SO BE PREPARED!!!**_

Well, Jazz filled me in on who the fuck Tanya Denali was. I don't even know how I knew her name. I guess she always had a thing for Edward, I just don't know what possessed him to fucking make out with her. So, here I am, getting ready to go to school, the Halloween party is in 4 days, and I'm living in the house that the Cullens used to live in....with Jazz.

I was really hoping that I could skip school today. I didn't know what to expect or how I'd react if I ran into either Edward or Tanya. There's no way I could avoid Edward since we were in the same classes. As far as Tanya goes, I had no clue what her plans are....and I really didn't want to know. The prank-a-thon was in full effect. I had no idea what to expect, and to be completely honest....I didn't really care anymore. I didn't really want to participate in the festivities.....including my own party. If Esme found out how I was feeling......she'd probably lock me in a rubber room so I could bounce off the walls.

"Tess, you're going to school whether you like it or not! I'm sure Edward has come to his senses and realized what Tanya has done to him......."

"Which is what exactly?"

"She is one of the original succubus. She must have some sort of hidden power that none of us ever really noticed. He always denied her.....until now, so believe me when I say I'm just as clueless as you!"

I didn't put up a fight. I just went ahead and decided to go to school. I just wouldn't participate in the prank-a-thon. I wasn't going to move back into my house until Tanya was gone.

I must've been on autopilot because before I knew it, we were at school, parking the car. I decided to head inside because I wasn't ready to face them just yet. As I was stepping out of the car, The pretty pink Volvo pulled into the spot beside us. I just grabbed my book bag and headed to my locker to get everything I would need for my classes before lunch.

As I entered the school, I could've sworn that I heard someone calling my name. Yeah, I just ignored them and headed for my locker. I had just plugged in my combination and opened the door when my locker was slammed shut.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

There they were....Edward and Tanya going at it like they never had to breathe. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground. Then I drew back and knocked Edward's rocks loose. Both were out cold on the ground. I put away my shit and stormed out of the building, went straight to my car, and drove home.

As soon as I walked into the house, my phone started going off. I silenced it and headed up to my room. No one was here, so I wouldn't have any problems packing my shit. I started throwing my stuff into boxes while crying hysterically. Finally, my knees gave out and I collapsed into a heap of shaking limbs on the floor.

I must have fell asleep at some point because when I woke up, someone was running their fingers through my hair. I thought it was one of my sisters or my mother till an eerily familiar voice rang through my room.

"My dear child, what has happened to cause you so much pain?"

I raised up only to get lost in a pair of gleaming red eyes. "Forgive me....but who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I am Marcus. I mean you no harm. I came here to visit my dear old friend Carlisle, and found you crying in your sleep."

"Well, Carlisle is at work. I'm sure if you give him a call, he will try and come home for dinner a bit early."

"Will you be joining us?"

"No. I'm no longer welcome in this home, or at least that's how I feel."

"Why on earth would you not be welcome in your own home?"

"I can show you better than I can tell you......may I?"

I placed my hands on his cheeks as all of my memories flooded through my mind. Meeting Edward, how we were all changed, and then when that bitch Tanya came here and took him away from me.

"You poor thing. I can't believe that Edward would do such a thing."

"Neither can I! Now, I have no where to go. I just need to....disappear for a while."

"My child, I can completely understand where you are coming from. May I make a suggestion?"

"I'm all ears. Will they not be able to find me?"

"Well, lets just say they won't come there unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Where?"

"Come to Volterra....my home."

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE ONE OF THE VOLTURI!"

"Yes, but I can assure you that I'm not like the rest of them. Aro is always looking for new treasures and he has been eying you and your family for a while. I promise that I will not let anyone harm you....including him. I will destroy him before he even gets a chance."

"You're telling the truth."

"Always. It's rather lonely and boring for me there, so I decided to wander around and see where it brings me. Do you know I can see who are to be mated?"

"Really? That's an odd power."

"Well, it's more than just that. I can see what ties others of our kind have between each other. You have a lot of love for your family, but I can see that one bond is starting to break due to some sort of interference."

"Yeah and her name is Tanya."

"From the Denali clan. She has always been a problem to our kind. She has ruined relationships before. Once it's destroyed, she will get bored and throw out the guy like a piece of trash and move onto the next victim."

"Well, I won't be leaving until Saturday...after my Halloween party. I need to act like nothing is wrong until then.....and disappear."

"I can have you flown out on the red eye flight that night. That's when I plan on heading back. Will you fly with me?"

"Yes."

**JPOV**

"EDWARD....WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

"What do you mean? I'm in love with Tanya. She is who I'm meant to be with....not Tess."

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF RIGHT NOW? YOU'VE ALWAYS HATED TANYA. WHAT THE FUCK CHANGED YOUR MIND ABOUT HER?"

"I don't know. It was all about Tess.....then it was like.....Tanya walked in and........"

"DUDE, SHE HAS CLOUDED YOUR MIND. SHE'S DAZZLED YOU INTO THINKING THAT YOU 2 ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE DOING?"

"AW SHIT! I'M LOSING TESS AREN'T I? WE NEED TO GET RID OF HER.....AND FAST. SOMETHING IS CHANGING BETWEEN US AND IT'S NOT GOOD."

"IF WE DON'T FIX THIS, YOU MAY LOSE TESS FOREVER. SHE'S ALREADY A HOT FUCKED UP MESS."

"God...how could I be so stupid?"

"Don't ask me, but I think she actually knocked some sense into you."

"Yeah, it would be just my luck that my girlfriend would kick my ass."

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY LIL SUGAR RAY SISTER?" Em boasted.

"Yeah."

"DUDE....SHE FUCKED YOU UP! YOU DO REALIZE YOU HAVE 2 BLACK EYES?"

Jazz snickered. "Yeah well serves him right!"

"Man...fuck you! I already know I deserve everything she dishes out to me."

"You deserve more than that if you ask me! I think she should leave your ass and move on to someone that won't fuck with her emotions like you have." Rose stated as she walked past him.

"Do you think she'd really do something like that?" Edward asked.

"Well, you said you felt like something has changed between the 2 of you right? I hate to say it, but I think it could be possible. I'm pretty sure that it's part of Tanya's power."

"So, if this shit with Tanya keeps going, I could lost Tess.........forever?"

"Yes."

"LOOK, I'D HATE TO SAY IT, BUT I THINK THAT IF YOU LOSE TESS FOREVER, WE ALL LOSE HER FOREVER. SOMETHING JUST DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT TO ME. LIKE I'M LOSING SOMETHING I NEED."

"I must agree with Em. I feel it too. I wonder if the rest of the family feels it. We need to get Tanya out of our lives completely before she destroys our family. Tess is obviously the glue that's holding us all together, and without that glue, we could all disburse and go our separate ways without a second glance."

"Fuck....I really messed up this time. We need to fix it before it gets out of hand. What do we need to do?"

"We need to rid the world of Tanya." Alice piped in.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Edward asked.

"Does it really matter? Now, first things first.........."

**EsPOV**

"Esme, are you feeling alright? You look like someone just killed your puppy."

"I don't really know Carlisle. Something just doesn't feel right."

"I know. It feels like we are about to lose something."

"Carlisle, do you think this may have something to do with Tess and Edward?"

"I'm not sure dear, but it's been like this since Tanya arrived."

"Why is she even here?"

"I'm not really sure. I planned on asking her to leave tonight once I get done with the shift at the hospital."

"If I see her before then, I'll kick her ass then kick her out!"

"Sounds like a plan to me love. I'll see you later tonight."

I just don't know, but I had a feeling that someone unexpected is going to show up. It felt like I should stay home, but I just couldn't today. I had 4 appointments back to back which would take up my whole day. I had to go into work. These were very important clients.

As I was walking into work, I noticed a gentleman dressed in an Italian suit with dark hair, olive skin, and what looked to be red eyes. I must have been seeing things. He walked past me, smiling, and gave me a quick wink before he disappeared around the corner. Could he possibly be a Nomad? Or was I losing my mind?

"Pardon me, do you by any chance at all know where the hospital is?"

"Yes, keep walking the way you were, it should be 5 blocks down on your left hand side."

"Thank you my dear."

For a Nomad, he is very conservative. I had this strange feeling that I would run into him again very soon.

**CPOV**

I had the strangest feeling. It felt like I should be expecting something.....or someone. I'm not exactly sure why, but it wasn't settling very well with me. It was already a slow day. Not very many emergencies. Maybe I would be able to leave early. There was something wrong with the family and I needed to figure out what the hell it was before all hell breaks loose. Just then, a ghost from my past walked through the door to my office.

"Carlisle my dear friend."

"Marcus? Forgive me, but I would've pegged you to be the last person to come visit me. What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Well, we both have a common interest that is in dire need of rescuing. Aro has been trying to get a hold of Tess since he found out that she exists. Aro wants to collect her....and kill her so our Volturian family remains the strongest in the world. The only way is to feed off her and then change the rest of the guard. I came on my own accord and don't want to see Tess harmed. Forgive me, but I went to your house and found her crying in her sleep on her bedroom floor. Edward and Tanya have hurt her pretty bad. The bond between her and Edward is starting to break. You do realize that if that happens, your family will be destroyed. You will all separate with your mates and live as the rest of us."

"So Tess is the glue to the family. Without her, we will become Nomads in a sense. It will be just us without mates, no family."

"Yes. I'm trying to help and in order to do that, I must bring her back with me to Volterra for a while, until she is healed. I will take her under my wing and ensure that Aro and Caius do no harm to her. I'm prepared to destroy my brothers over her, because without her, our race will take over and wipe out the entire planet. She is not only the glue to your family, but the keeper of our species. She is what keeps all of the vampires in line, keeps them some what human. Without her, our race will become completely barbaric in nature. Just like that one movie....what the hell was it called? Resident Evil."

"You have seen that movie? You are finally joining the new millennium?"

"Ha ha.....somewhat. I'm trying to.....expand my horizon on the newest fads and such today."

"Well, I must say that I'm impressed."

"Now, back to the matter at hand. Tanya must be destroyed. She will ruin the race if she finishes what she's already started. I will be heading back to Volterra with Tess after the Halloween party. I will keep her safe and try to teach her in the ways of the succubus so she knows what to do the next time she crosses one, and I will try to mend her relationship with Edward. Once I feel she's ready, and she is confident enough, we will throw her a coming out ball and introduce her into the vampire world. That's when we will bring her and Edward back together. She will have internet access to keep in touch, her mother and sisters can come and visit at any time, as long as they call in advance. We want to try and reintroduce Edward to her little bits at a time, so I must ask that you and your sons keep a bit of distance from her. IF she wants to see you, we will fly you all out here immediately upon her request. I will keep you updated on her progress. I will send out an email or letter every week filling you in on everything we've talked about in complete detail. I will keep a daily log and send you a copy every week as well. Do you have any questions?"

"No, not at this time...well, by doing this, is it repairing her bond?"

"As a matter of fact, it did get a little stronger when she made the decision to come to Volterra with me."

"I just want to make sure we are doing the right thing."

"Trust me, old friend, we are. We are saving our race along with our lives."

"May I ask where you are staying?"

"The local motel."

"Nonsense! You must come stay with us. I won't have it any other way."

"Ok old friend. I shall gather my things and bring them to the house."

**EPOV**

I was so irritated and couldn't sit still for the life of me. I wanted this school day to hurry up and end. I had to get to Tess before Tanya did. Tanya would destroy her along with my entire family. I couldn't be the reason behind our family's demise. I refused.

Once school was finally over, I ran out to my "barbie car" and impatiently waited for the rest of my family. Jazz had to ride home with us since Tess left after she fucked Tanya and I up. Which also sparked a shit ton of rumors. I over heard many of the football players snickering about me being out of the way, maybe they could get a chance with her. That just added fuel to the fire. I couldn't even think about another man touching or even looking at her. She was....._is_ mine and will always be mine. I planned on doing whatever it takes to get her back.

The first thing on my "get Tess back" list was to get rid of Tanya once and for all. I would shred her into a million pieces and burn them all. I didn't give a flying fuck about her or her sisters anymore. They were all dead to me and I would enjoy killing them all very slowly. I was going to enlighten my family on my plan to go "bitch huntin" but when they got into the car........

"Tanya is out hunting behind our house. Let's go before she realizes what we are all up to." Alice seethed.

I didn't need to speak another word. They were all on board to tear her apart and burn every last piece.

"Wait....drop me off at our old place."

"Jazz, you should be in on this just as much as our parents......" Rose stated.

"I have to check on her. I have to be there for her. I'm her best friend.....please, just drop me off at our old place."

"Ok."

I busted a U-turn and headed back toward our old house. I stopped st the end of the driveway and let him out before I sped off toward the new house. The rest of us were on a mission to destroy the threat. Nothing was going to stop us. Not now, not ever. As soon as I parked the car, we all jumped out and headed into the woods. We caught her scent and headed toward the river.

"Edward! I've missed you so much!" Tanya oozed.

I put on my crooked smile and seductively stalked over to her. I wrapped on hand in her hair, and put the other one on her hip. Then I slowly leaned into her like I was going to kiss her. Right before my mouth touched hers, I yanked on her hair, ripping her head right off her shoulders. We decided to squeeze in a quick game of soccer using Tanya's head as the ball.

"I'm bored. Can we tear her up now?" Rose asked.

"I'll start the fire."Alice quipped.

"COME ON BRO! HOW'S ABOUT A GAME OF TUG-O-TANYA?" Em asked.

"ABSOLUTELY!"

Em and I each grabbed an arm, then a leg, and tossed them into the fire. After that was the torso. We decided to let Alice and Rose play Tug-O-Tanya with what was left. Once everything was done, we headed back to the house.

As soon as we entered, we caught a whiff of a foreign vampire in the house.

"Who is that?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." Rose answered.

Em and I took a huge sniff, turned to each other, our eyes damn near popping out of our heads, while one name fell from out lips.

"MARCUS." We both stated in unison.

I ran upstairs, following the scent. It led me to our old room. I slowly opened the door and was assaulted with both Tess and Marcus' scents. I fell to my knees when a series of visions ran through my head. Tess falling to the floor crying hysterically, Marcus walking in her room, soothing her cries as she slept. I was pissed off that he was touching and soothing her, but yet, I had this feeling that he was really trying to help her.

Just then, the front door opened. I ran downstairs with Rose, Em, and Alice hot on my tail. Half way down the stairs, I stopped causing the rest of them to plow into me and damn near knock me down the rest of the stairs.

Carlisle walked in with Marcus following behind him.

"Kids.....we need to talk." Carlisle stated.

We all took a seat at the dining room table and listened to what Marcus had to say about our whole situation. I was devastated when I found out that she was leaving for Volterra after the party. I knew that I she had to go, but I wasn't sure if I could be away from her for so long. Hell, no one could even tell me how long it would take to fix what Tanya has done to us. We would have to start completely over.....sort of. We would always know each other, but we had to back at square one......friends. I didn't like that one bit. Then, to top it off, I didn't exactly like the fact that she would be so close to Aro and Caius. They could kill her in her sleep for all I knew. Marcus swore on his life that no harm would come of her, and for some strange reason.....I believed him. Then came the dreaded question.......

"Where's Tanya?" Marcus asked.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Well, she must be destroyed for what she has done."

"Punished as in........." Rose stated

"As in wiped off the face of the earth." Marcus finished her statement.

"NO NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT! IT'S ALREADY TAKEN CARE OF! WE PLAYED TUG-O-TANYA AFTER WE PLAYED SOCCER.....WITH HER HEAD! ONCE WE WERE DONE, WE BURNED THE PIECES." Em boomed while busting a gut laughing.

Carlisle and Marcus joined him.

"Well, I'm glad to see we are all on the same page!" Marcus stated.

Just then, the front door opened and Esme walked in. The look on her face said it all, and we all started a fresh round of laughter.

"I deeply apologize for not introducing myself sooner my dear. I'm Marcus." he stated while placing a chaste kiss to the back of her hand.

"I'm Esme." she managed to squeak out.

As she cooked dinner, Carlisle and Marcus filled her in on the plan to save the family. She wasn't very happy about it, but knew there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it.

"Where is Jazz and Tess?" she asked.

"I'll give you 3 guesses and the first 2 don't count." Rose stated.

She nodded her head in acknowledgment knowing that they wouldn't be joining us for dinner....again. I ended up pushing the food around my plate with my fork and excusing myself from the table around 6 PM. I headed up to our room, and perched myself on the window sill. The next thing I knew, Em was screaming my name. I didn't realize that I had completely lost it. I destroyed the room, and was lying on the floor in the fetal position crying and screaming like a fucking maniac. I was fucking losing my mind being away from her. I needed her to calm me down, I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be alright, I JUST PLAIN, FLAT OUT NEEDED HER!

**TPOV**

I didn't really feel like cooking, but I didn't want to eat any take out either. So I caved and made us some of my famous baked ziti. I was on auto pilot the entire time Jazz was over here. While I was pushing my food around my plate, Jazz was finally fed up. He pulled my face up, and literally slapped the shit out of me.

"SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT TESS! WE SERIOUSLY NEED TO TALK!"

"Sorry Jazz. I just.....I don't know what the fuck is happening to me. Hell, there's more to this than just what's going on with Edward and I........... and I don't know what the fuck is happening."

"I know! We all feel it. Even mom and dad feel it."

"What the fuck is going on?" I cried and broke down.....again.

"Ssshhhh......it's alright. We'll figure this out. I know that Edward, Em, Rose, and Alice took care of Tanya. I just don't know how we are going to take care of this..........feeling situation."

"Jazz, I'm leaving for a while."

"WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING FOR A WHILE?"

"I'm....going to live in..........Volterra........for a while."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T! THEY FUCKING WANT TO KILL YOU! HELL, THEY WILL KILL YOU THE FIRST CHANCE THEY GET! YOU CAN'T GO! YOU'RE MUCH SAFER HERE WITH ALL OF US THAN IN VOLTERRA AWAY FROM US."

"Jazz, Marcus is here. He came...personally......and said he will protect me from Aro and Caius. There's more to this than just me, Edward, and our family. I have no choice......I have to go!"

"THEN I'M GOING WITH YOU!"

"You can't! You'll be leaving Alice behind and that will fuck you guys up. I can't let that happen."

"THEN SHE WILL COME WITH US. YOU'RE NOT FUCKING GOING ALONE! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND TESS, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO YOU, IT'LL FUCKING KILL ME. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE ALICE. I CAN'T LET YOU GO THROUGH THIS ALONE...I NEED YOU TO HELP ME THROUGH THIS SHIT! I CAN'T DO IT ALONE!"

"Jazz, you won't be alone. You will have our family right by your side. You all have to help yourselves while Marcus helps me. If I back out now, we will no longer be a family. Edward and I will never speak to each other again, we will take our mates and disperse....never to cross each others paths again. Now do you see? I have to go and do this.....alone."

"GOD DAMN IT! FUCK!"

Jazz was starting to lose it. He was throwing shit around the house, destroying windows, knocking down walls, literally fucking the house up. Carlisle was going to be pissed the fuck off once he sees this house. Finally Jazz fell to the floor, sobbing and shaking like a very close relative just died.

I slowly walked over to where he was and gently placed my hand on his back. He somewhat snapped out of it. I knelt down beside him. He grabbed me and held onto me like his life depended on it. I sat there, rocking and soothing him for what felt like hours. The next thing I knew, I was being carried upstairs.

Jazz laid me down in the bed, then he snuggled in behind me. We were spooning like a couple......only it was more than that. It was an intimate gesture only the truest of friends show each other when they are alone. I felt the bed shift again. I had no idea who was here with us, but they didn't say a word. They climbed in behind Jazz, and spooned him. I fell asleep after that.

When I woke up for school the next day, the sight I saw was priceless. Esme was standing at the foot of the bed, taking a picture with my digital camera. Alice was spooning Jazz, Jazz was spooning me, I was spooning my Emmy bear, Em was spooning Rose, and Edward was using my hip as his pillow while his arms held a death grip around my thighs.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words.......this picture spoke in volumes of just how close our family has become in such a short amount of time. At this moment, I knew there was no turning back. I had to go with Marcus to Volterra. If not for myself, for those I cherish more than my own life.....my family.

_**A/N: I KNOW!! IT'S A BIT OF A TEAR JERKER! DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER, TESS GETS INTO THE PRANK-A-THON AGAIN. HER AND EDWARD ARE STARTING OUT AS FRIENDS.......AGAIN. SO EDWARD WILL BE GETTING INTO QUITE A FEW ALTERCATIONS WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. THERE WILL BE 2 MORE CHAPTERS ON THE PRANK-A-THON......THEN THE LONG AWAITED FOR HALLOWEEN PARTY!!!! YOU GUYS ARE SO GOING TO LOVE THAT ONE!! THERE WILL BE SOME LAUGHS, SOME TEARS, AND SOME NEW BONDS MADE!!! **_

_**NOW, SHOW ME SOME LOVE!!**_

_**READ.....**_

_**REVIEW........TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND DON'T LIKE.......**_

_**RECOMMEND..........IF YOU THINK A FRIEND WILL LIKE IT.....TELL THEM TO CHECK IT OUT!!**_


End file.
